Titanic
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: "Podría decirse que el Titanic era el barco de los sueños.. y lo era. En verdad lo era."
1. Intro

_**Introducción.**_

Esta historia que tiene como personajes principales a Nami y Luffy, es una adaptación de la famosa historia Titanic. Aunque la trama principal del famoso escándalo con este barco que se hunde, obviamente va a estar presente, también varias cosas se van a cambiar y adaptar a la historia de los personajes en One Piece donde su escencia es principalmente ser piratas.

Espero que la historia les guste y sea de su agrado para todas aquellas románticas y enamoradizas que les gusta leer fanfics. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

_**Advertencia.**_

Va a haber algunas escenas subidas de tono en alguna que otra parte.

* * *

_"Fue hace 84 años y todavía puedo recordar el olor de la pintura fresca. La vajilla no había sido usada, nadie había dormido en aquellas sábanas. Podría decirse que el Titanic era el barco de los sueños.. y lo era. En verdad lo era."_ - Nami.


	2. La llegada de la pelirroja

**Holaaaaaaa. He aquí el primer capítulo, es corto porque es el primer capítulo (?) pero los demás van a ser un poco más largos que esto. Espero que le guste y si dejan reviews no me quejo. :3**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Oda-sama._  
_Los personajes ficticios de Titanic pertenecen a Cameron o a la persona que escribió el guión de Titanic._  
_Yo solamente relaciono las dos cosas y hago una mezcla rara. (?)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 —La llegada de la pelirroja—**

* * *

Un enorme barco.. no, un gigantesco barco yacía parado en el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra. Este era el viaje inaugural que el Titanic iba a dar, su primer recorrido por el océano, algo tan hermoso y atrapante a la vez. ¿Quién diría que todo terminaría en lo que terminó? La ruta predeterminada empezaba en Southampton, Inglaterra y terminaba en New York, Estados Unidos. Un hermoso recorrido lleno de aventuras y diversión.

Cientos y cientos de personas, quizás hasta miles, estaban paradas en frente del enorme crucero. Algunas queriendo subir, otras despidiéndose y otras simplemente observando la maravillosa escena que tenían ante sus ojos. El día estaba soleado, no había ni una sola nube, el mar se mantenía calmado. Todo parecía tan perfecto.  
Grúas subían coches a la parte de equipaje pesado al barco. Autos antiguos y bien pintados —que claramente solo las familias bien adineradas podían pagar—, con hermosos detalles en negro y rojo.

Un oficial se encontraba parado en una de las puertas de entrada, con unos papeles en su mano. Gritaba a más no poder, y aunque su voz era muy bien escuchada, nadie parecía querer hacerle caso.

—¡LOS DE TERCERA CLASE POR ACÁ, POR FAVOR!

Delante de él, una fila que parecía dividirse en tres, hacía barullos y comentarios sobre lo feliz y excitados que estaban de poder ser parte del gran movimiento de los últimos tiempos. Todos se empujaban y aplastaban, les era imposible correrse o ser más prolijos. El oficial vio la escena algo frustrado y después de suspirar se dio por vencido y siguió pidiendo los boletos de los que abordarían a tercera clase sin preocuparse más por el orden.

Entre toda la multitud un auto se abría paso tocando bocinazos. En cuanto paró, el ballet se acercó rápidamente a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Un brazo vestido con un fino guante de seda blanca y varios anillos se hizo presente esperando que la ayudaran a bajar. Era una hermosa chica de unos 17 años. Su pelo era anaranjado y sus ojos marrones miel. Su cara era tapada a medias por la sombra de un enorme sombrero blanco que hacía juego con sus guantes y su vestido apretado hasta las rodillas. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso y mantenía su rostro bastante serio ante la situación. Detrás de ella bajó un hombre que estaba mayor a su edad. Se vestía con un smoking color negro y mantenía una malévola sonrisa en sus labios que daban a mostrar sus afilados y blancos dientes. Su pelo era oscuro y desacomodado, sus ojos negros y parecía ser bastante fuerte con el solo hecho de prestar un poco de atención a sus trabajados brazos.

—No veo porqué tanto alboroto —dijo la pelirroja volteando a ver al hombre —No se ve más grande que el Mauritannia.

—Pueden aburrirte muchas cosas, Nami. Pero no el Titanic —contestó tratando de sonar cariñoso y señalando el barco. La chica volvió a mirar al crucero y dio unos pasos hacia adelante acomodándose su sombrero para poder ver mejor —Mide 30 metros más que el Mauritannia.. y es más lujoso.

El hombre después de terminar de hablarle a la muchacha que parecía no prestarle demasiada atención, extendió su mano a la puerta del coche, ayudando a bajar a otra dama, bastante mayor. Sus cabellos eran color negros al igual que sus ojos y llevaba puestas varias joyas en sus manos y cuello.

—Su nieta es muy difícil de impresionar, Alvida —le dijo a la señora que sonrió al bajar.

—¿Este es el barco que nunca se hundirá? —preguntó parándose junto a la pelirroja y observando todo a su alrededor —¿Es eso lo que dicen? ¿Que no puede hundirse?

— ¡No puede hundirse! —afirmó levantando la voz al parecer emocionado el hombre del traje —¡Ni Dios podría hundir a este barco!

—¿Señor? Señor.. —lo interrumpió uno de los encargados de mantener a todos los pasajeros informados sobre la situación del barco.

—¿Qué? —contestó de mala gana el morocho.

—Tiene que llevar su equipaje con usted hasta el barco —le explicó el hombre con una de sus valijas en la mano —La terminal esta por esa dirección..

El morocho, bastante molesto, sacó de su bolsillo del saco un fajo de billetes y se los entregó al encargado, que lo miró durante unos segundos sin entender. Luego, el morocho volvió a sonreír y le dijo:

—Pongo mi confianza en sus manos, encárguese de mi equipaje —señaló al señor parado del coche —Hable con mi ballet.

Después de entregar el dinero se fue siguiendo el paso a las dos mujeres que estaban observando el gran alboroto a su alrededor.

_—Maldición.. lo que tengo que hacer para que estos idiotas lleven mis maletas hasta mi habitación _—pensó para sus adentros con cara de indignación.

El ballet le informó al encargado a donde tendría que llevar el equipaje. Y a los pocos minutos, un gran silbato se hizo escuchar en todo el lugar.

—Damas, ya es hora. Por aquí —dijo el morocho después de mirar su reloj de bolsillo y empezar a hacerse paso entre la gente.

Nami y su abuela Alvida, seguían al hombre entre la multitud. Detrás de ellas, dos sirvientas cargaban con sus abrigos y sus pequeños bolsos personales.

Pasaron por al lado de la fila que se dirigía a la tercera clase, vieron como le revisaban la barba a un hombre con un peine para estar seguros de que no tuviese piojos.

—¡LOS DE TERCERA CLASE FORMENSE AQUÍ PARA LA REVISIÓN DE SALUBRIDAD! —se escuchó decir a un oficial moviendo los brazos sin mirar a ningún lado específico.

El pequeño "puente" por el que subían a bordo las personas de la primera clase estaba pintado de blanco. No había demasiada gente subiendo por allí, por lo tanto fue rápida la entrada al barco. En la puerta, se encontraban dos hombres, vestidos de negro, que daban la bienvenida a bordo a todo aquel que entrara a la habitación.

—Bienvenidos —le dijeron al morocho en cuanto entró primero que las dos mujeres, pero éste no contestó.

Seguido de él entró Alvida, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara. Al escuchar la bienvenida, simplemente sonrió, dando a entender que no le interesaba el saludo pero que tampoco era una mal educada.

Nami miró antes de entrar, al sol, que le pegaba en la cara, cálido y alegre. Dio un vistazo rápido a la gente debajo de ella, era todo tan extraño.

* * *

_"Era el barco de los sueños para todos.. para todos los demás. Para mi era un barco de esclavos que me regresaba encadenada a América._  
_Por fuera yo era todo lo que una chica bien educada debía hacer. Pero por dentro estaba gritando."_ —Nami.


	3. El afortunado póquer

**Capítulo 2 —El afortunado póquer—**

* * *

La bocina del Titanic se escuchó en todo el puerto y un poco más lejos también. A varios metros de donde el buque se encontraba parado, había un bar abierto, lleno de gente. En una de las mesas, pegadas a las enormes ventanas, por las cuales se podía ver el puerto entero, jugaban al póquer cuatro hombres.

En la mesa, las cartas estaban desparramadas. Había ceniceros y colillas de cigarrillos por todas partes —aparte de botellas de cerveza, grandes vasos y cenizas— en el medio de todo esto, algo de dinero y sobre los billetes y monedas, lo que parecían ser dos pedazos de papel bien cortados en rectángulos. En ellos se leía: "Pasaje para entrar al Titanic, su barco de ensueño. Tercera clase."

Dos de los hombres se hablaban entre ellos en ruso, por lo que los otros dos ni siquiera intentaban descifrar sus palabras.

—Luffy, sos un idiota —le dijo el peliverde en un susurro bastante enojado —Apostaste todo lo que teníamos.

—Si no tenemos nada, tampoco hay nada que perder —le contestó el morocho con una sonrisa en su rostro y se incorporó nuevamente en su silla.

Las cartas se repartieron entre los cuatro jugadores nuevamente. El momento era de tensión absoluta, las miradas que se daban estaban llenas de dudas.

El morocho, Luffy, ojos negros, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de paja, miraba sus cartas en mano bastante despreocupado. Si ganaban entraban al barco y se llevaban el dinero, si perdían.. ¿cuál sería el gran cambio que podría haber?

En cambio, su compañero, Zoro, ese peliverde de ojos del mismo color, no estaba tan feliz ante la situación. Tenía en su mano derecha las cartas y su ceño fruncido. Aunque no se sabía si era por la situación o si esa era su cara normalmente.

Los rusos, hablaban en su idioma y sus caras parecían igual a como cuando empezaron el juego, era inútil tratar de leer sus pensamientos, simplemente no había caso.

Zoro tomó una última carta del maso en la mesa y suspiró codeando a Luffy que lo miró sin entender demasiado bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo mirando a los rusos y también a su compañero de juego —El momento de la verdad, esta a punto de cambiar la vida de alguien —Miró al morocho y movió la cabeza señalando sus cartas —Luffy.

El chico tiró sus cartas sobre la mesa, y trató de ver a otro lado en cuanto Zoro puso sos ojos sobre él.

—¿Nada? —el peliverde fingió estar sorprendido.

—Nada —afirmó el morocho con una sonrisa avergonzada.

— ¿Rucchi? —El ruso mostró sus cartas —Nada.. —Miró al otro —¿Kaku?

—Dos pares.

— Oh.. dos pares —Zoro agachó la cabeza y luego mirando a su compañero dijo: —Lo lamento, Luffy.

—¡¿Cómo que lo lamentas?! ¡Quería subirme a ese barco, Zoro! —se alteró incorporándose de su silla.

—¡¿Qué pasó con eso de que si no tengo nada, no hay nada que perder, eh?!

—¡Bueno pero esos boletos no son nuestros podríamos haberlos ganado! ¡Solo tenías que ganar!

—¡¿Y por qué tenía que hacerlo yo?! ¡Vos fuiste el que quiso jugar póquer sin saber siquiera las reglas, maldito idiota!

—¡¿Maldito idiota?! ¡Tú..! ¡Tú..! ¡Tú.. maldito.. maldito..! ¡Maldito pelos verdes!

Luffy estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo al peliverde en cuanto este se paró y puso sus cartas sobre la mesa en cuanto vio que los rusos empezaban a reírse festejando.

—¡Lamento que no vas a poder ver a tu hermano en bastante tiempo, maldito idiota! ¡Tengo full! - Luffy empezó a reír a carcajadas y al pararse abrazó a Zoro despeinandolo con fuerza —¡Nos vamos a América!

Los dos empezaron a saltar y festejar. Tomaron el pasaje, el dinero y sus abrigos colgados en las sillas. La gente alrededor sonreía al verlos tan felices y con tan encandilantes sonrisas.

—¡¿Escucharon, amigos?! —gritó el morocho con los pasajes en mano, agitándolos como si fuesen el más valioso tesoro por el que alguien pudiese estar tan orgulloso —¡Me voy a América!

Zoro estaba guardando el dinero en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta que la voz de Blueno, el cantinero del bar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No, amigos.. —señaló detrás de sí el reloj colgado en la pared. Marcaba las 11.55 —El Titanic zarpa en cinco minutos.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Zoro y jalando a Luffy de su camisa roja, salieron corriendo del lugar después de tomar sus pequeños bolsos con solo una muda más de ropa.

Corrieron y corrieron entre la gente para llegar a tiempo a lo que sería —según ellos— la aventura más grande de sus vidas. Y no estaban tan errados, ya que quizás pudiese ser la última.

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —gritó Luffy al ver que el pequeño puente que unía el barco con el puerto, estaban ya separados y que la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse —¡Somos pasajeros!

El oficial que estaba por cerrar la puerta lo miró con desconfianza, pero vio sus boletos y notó que eran auténticos.

—¿Ya pasaron por la fila de inspección?

—¿Por la qué? —Preguntó Luffy frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que pasamos —se apuró a decir Zoro —Y no tenemos piojos.

—¡Somos americanos! —agregó Luffy volviendo a ofrecer al oficial sus boletos.

—Bien, suban.

Los dos dieron un pequeño salto hacia el barco y una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró por completo esta vez. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los dos corrieron entre los pasillos, llenos de gente de clase media-baja al igual que ellos mientras reían y se empujaban jugando como brutos.

—¡Somos las personas mas afortunadas del mundo, Zoro! ¡¿Lo sabías!? —Le dijo a su compañero riendo.

El barco zarpó. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la popa donde cantidades de gente se despedía moviendo las manos y tirando besos o gritando palabras de afecto a las personas que hacían lo mismo en el puerto.

Varias señoras movían sus pañuelos blancos sobre sus cabezas y los señores saludaban con las manos contentos, al igual que los chiquitines, apoyados en las barandas del barco.

Luffy se metió también entre la gente, al igual que Zoro y empezó a saludar hacia el puerto.

—¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! —gritaba mientras reía a carcajadas moviendo los brazos.

—¿Conoces a alguien? —preguntó Zoro con una mueca de alegría en su rostro.

—No, pero, ¿qué importa? —rió nuevamente y siguió saludando —¡Adiós! ¡Te extrañaré! ¡Adiós!


	4. El barco de los sueños

**¡Gracias a todos los comentarios de los reviews! Para contestar en general algunas dudas que tienen, voy a responder todo acá. **  
**Primero que nada, no. No voy a seguir la historia al pie de la letra, porque aunque quisiera no puedo; ya sea porque la forma de ser de los personajes no concuerdan, porque en mi cabeza tengo otra idea de cómo pudieron ser las cosas o por quién sabe qué motivo.**  
**Segundo, más de una me preguntó si iba a haber ZoRo. Bueno, les contestó su pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿cómo puede un fanfic de One Piece no tener ZoRo? ¡Por supuesto que va a haber! Desde el momento en el que aparezcan a escena (?). Pero les explico, que no encontré un personaje en Titanic que se ajuste a la personalidad de Robin y sea importante, así que, en la historia, Robin va a ser Robin ya que es alguien que yo agregué.**  
**Tercer y último, en cuanto a las muertes.. no les puedo decir nada. Muertos va a haber y sobrevivientes también, espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final para averiguar quién va a ser quién.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 —El barco de los sueños—**

* * *

—Sesenta, sesenta..

Luffy buscaba con la mirada el número 60 sobre cada puerta de habitación que veía. Los corredores eran blancos y estrechos —tan estrechos que mas de dos personas no podían pasar por el a la vez— y había varios encargados del barco, todos con delantales blancos que al creer que porque esa era la tercera clase, podrían tratar a todos como basura. Sin embargo, Luffy no le prestó importancia a esos temas, ya que estaba ocupado buscando el número 60 y Zoro no quería causar problemas, por lo que si su amigo no "movilizaba" la situación, él tampoco iba a hacer nada al respecto.

—¡Aquí esta!

Luffy entró a la habitación y dejó su bolso en la cama litera que estaba vacía. Dos hombres, rusos también los miraron con asombro al verlos entrar a la habitación y acomodarse.

—Soy Monkey D. Luffy. Encantado —les dijo alegremente el morocho mientras sonreía de par en par.

—¿Y dónde están Rucchi y Kaku? —preguntó uno, pero nadie contestó, al mirar a su compañero, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¡Zoro! ¡¿Quién te dijo que podías quedarte con la cama de arriba?! —Reprochó Luffy al ver a su amigo a punto de quedarse dormido muy cómodamente.

—No molestes.

* * *

—Esta es su cubierta privada, señor. ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó un sirviente vestido con un chaleco y pantalón blanco al hombre morocho que había subido a bordo anteriormente con Nami.

El morocho, ya con una cara no tan simpática examinó la habitación. No era pequeño en lo más mínimo, era enorme. Había una mesa, una ventana, cortinas, hermosas sillas con detalles en cuero negro y unas alfombras completamente impecables.

—No —respondió para que el hombre se valla mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana que daba a la cubierta del barco, soleada en ese momento.

* * *

—¿Este es? —preguntó una mucama mostrando un enorme cuadro a la pelirroja.

—No —suspirando, ella misma tuvo que ir a buscar dentro de la enorme caja, el cuadro que quería colgar en la pared de su habitación —Es este. Tiene muchos rostros, ¿ves?

—¿Quiere que los saque todos, señorita?

—Sí, hay que ponerle algo de color a este camarote.

—¡Cielos! Las pinturas de los dedos de nuevo.. —dijo apoyándose en la habitación el morocho, con una botella en la mano mientras le hablaba a su ballet, quien también se encontraba ayudando a desempacar a Nami —Fue una pérdida de dinero.

—La diferencia entre el gusto artístico entre Arlong y yo, es que yo si lo tengo —dijo apoyando una pintura en el suelo y observándola con gran admiración —Son fascinantes. Como estar dentro de un sueño o algo así. Es cierto pero ilógico.

—¿Y el artista cómo se llama? —Preguntó una de las sirvientas.

—Un tal Piccaso.

—¡JÁ! Un tal Piccaso.. —se burlo Arlong y agregó —Nunca será famoso. Jamás, créeme —tomó un sorbo de la botella y haciendo una mueca de satisfacción le dijo a su ballet —Hm.. por lo menos no fue costoso.

* * *

_"En Cherburgo abordó una mujer llamada Kristine Brown, pero todos la llamábamos Kokoro. La historia la llamaría.. la invencible Kokoro._  
_Su esposo Tom había encontrado oro en el Nuevo Oeste y era a lo que mi abuela llamaba 'nueva rica'."_ —Nami.

* * *

En la tarde siguiente, el Titanic navegaba sobre el oeste de las costas de Irlanda con nada más que mar por delante.

El capitán del barco y el subcapitán sonreían tranquilamente mirando las hermosas olas chocantes y pacíficas a la vez. Después de unos momentos más en silencio, con tanta paz como siempre la tenía el Capitán Barbablanca, éste le dio a su subcapitán una orden.

—Llévelo al mar, Helmeppo. El barco está listo para adentrarse. A toda velocidad.

—¡Sí, señor! —el subcapitán recibió la órden con gusto y una vez habiéndose acomodado su cabellera rubia y sus anteojos negros, caminó hasta la cabina en la cual se encontraba el timón —A toda máquina, Coby —Le indicó al que manejaba en esos momentos el timón.

—Muy bien, señor —el chico de cabellos rosados, envió una señal hacia la sala de calderas, donde las máquinas iban a empezar a trabajar más rápidamente.

En la sala de máquinas, el mayor al mando dio la orden que llegaba desde la cabina de mando. El lugar era oscuro, pero había reflejos rojos y anaranjados por todos lados a causa del carbón constantemente encendido y también de las chispas que provocaban algunos engranes al funcionar tan de prisa, aunque obviamente esto no era ningún problema para el barco.

* * *

En la proa se encontraba Luffy, que se subió a las barandas del barco y miró hacia abajo, riéndo y emocionándose al ver el agua chocar contra el barco de manera tan hermosa. El viento tiró hacia atrás su sombrero, que quedó colgando en su cuello y su pelo empezó a despeinarse divertidamente. Su camisa y sus bermudas de jean se movían balanceándose, al igual que la ropa y el pelo de Zoro, que se encontraba parado unos pasos detrás del morocho, con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios y sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Ey! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro!

El morocho empezó a emocionarse, saltar y mover los brazos. Señalaba hacia al agua, indicándole a Zoro que mirase hacia abajo. El peliverde no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a ver.

—¿¡Lo ves?! —un delfín nadaba a la par.

—Maldición, sí, lo veo —contestó sonriendo el peliverde.

—¡Ahí hay otro! ¡Y ahí otro! ¡Woooo, ¿viste cómo saltó ese?!

El viento era cálido, casi como una caricia para los dos muchachos que estaban viviendo toda una travesía yendo hacia América, casi como por obra de magia.

Luffy se paro sobre la baranda y se agarró de los fierros y soportes que se encontraban sujetos a esta. Sonriendo, abrió los brazos y miró hacia el frente, el sol empezaba a esconderse, la tarde empezaba a terminarse. Pero aun así, todo seguía siendo tan perfecto.

—¡Yo seré el rey del mundo! —gritó el morocho con una sonrisa enorme en la boca y aun sus brazos abiertos.

—Siempre con el mismo entusiasmo, me agrada —comentó Zoro sonriendo ante la ocurrencia un poco tonta de lo que su amigo había acabado de decir.


	5. Deseo a primera vista

**Capítulo 4 —Deseo a primera vista—**

* * *

—Es el objeto móvil más grande que haya creado el hombre en su historia. Y lo construyó el maestro, señor Cutty Flam —lo alabó un hombre de cabellos rizados, gran nariz y gran boca mientras se servía en su copa algo de vino.

—Bueno.. quizás yo uní las piezas, pero la idea de generar algo tan grande y maravilloso como esto, fue completamente de Usopp —el mecánico, movió su jopo celeste y volvió a ponerse los anteojos negros con una gran sonrisa —Nunca podría hacer algo tan SUPERRR sin la ayuda de Usopp.

En la mesa, además de Usopp y Cutty Flam, también se encontraban Nami, Alvida, Arlong, Kokoro y una muchacha más, encantadora de ojos azules y cabellos negros largos.

Nami se encontraba aburrida ya de tanta conversación acerca del estúpido barco que iba a llevarla nuevamente al lugar donde ella menos quería estar. ¿Acaso nadie entendía en la situación en la que aquella pelirroja se encontraba? Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tanta maldita farsa entre toda su familia, amigos, hasta su relación con Arlong estaba arreglada solamente por el dinero, nada de eso era real.

Tomó un cigarrillo, lo colocó en su porta cigarrillo y buscó un encender a su alcance, más no encontró ninguno y se sintió algo frustrada

—Aquí tienes.

La morocha le estaba ofreciendo un encendedor, de un color rosa pálido, muy bonito. Nami lo tomó agradeciendo y después de prender su cigarrillo lo devolvió a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en frente de ella. Al dar la primera pitada, Alvida, sentada a su lado se le acercó para susurrarle unos palabras.

—No me gusta que hagas eso, Nami.

La pelirroja la miró con desdén y le soltó el humo del cigarrillo en la cara, provocando una mueca de enojo en la cara de su abuela que decidió ignorarla.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe.

Arlong le sacó el cigarrillo y lo apagó dejándolo casi entero en el cenicero situado en el medio de la mesa en la que se encontraban. Un mozo se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que desean comer? —preguntó, pero antes de dejar hablar a Nami, Arlong se adelantó.

—Cordero, con salsa —el mozo se retiró y Arlong miró a Nami —Te gusta el cordero, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja estaba demasiado frustrada como para contestar cualquier cosa, por lo que simplemente, sonrió de forma poco gentil y sarcástica.

—¿También por ella cortarás su carne, Arlong? —comentó Kokoro que había estado observando la situación de la pelirroja durante todo el rato. Ella rió pero al morocho no le causó tanta gracia.

—Tengo una duda —habló la morocha y todos la observaron atentamente.

—Dígame señorita Robin, quizás yo pueda aclarársela —le dijo Usopp.

—¿Quién ideó el nombre del barco? ¿Titanic?

—Bueno, yo lo hice —contestó sin poca modestia el morocho de los rizos —Me interesaba el tamaño. Y tamaño significa estabilidad, lujos y sobre todo fuerza.

—¿Conoce al Dr. Froyd, señor Usopp? —le preguntó Nami de manera de que todas la observaron sin entender que tenía que ver eso en el tema de conversación —Sus ideas sobre la preocupación masculina sobre el tamaño podrían resultarle interesantes.

Kokoro esbozó una carcajada sonando un poco mal educada con el resto. Robin y Cutty Flam —a quien todos llamaban Franky— trataron de esconder sus sonrisas al entender el significado de esas palabras, sin embargo, Usopp, Alvida y Arlong ni siquiera intentaron demostrar su descontento ante la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le susurró Alvida a su nieta sin saber como reaccionar.

—Disculpen —dijo ella y dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa, se levantó y se retiró del lugar.

Arlong tuvo controlarse bastante para no hacer sonar sus dientes en el momento que su mandíbula se apretó.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Alvida sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

—Es decidida, Arlong —le dijo Kokoro, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro —Espero que puedas con ella.

—Bueno, voy a preocuparme por lo que le interesa, ¿no le parece, Kokoro?

—¿Froyd? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Usopp sin haber entendido nada de la situación —¿Un pasajero?

* * *

Luffy se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, tenía un pedazo de carne y miraba interesado como un padre le explicaba a su pequeña hijita cómo funcionaba aquel enorme barco. Había niños jugando a la pelota, también adultos. Otros solamente estaban sentados allí, disfrutando de la vista, del sol, del momento, o solo disfrutando, de cualquier cosa que pueda darnos algunos pequeños momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Algo tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Es un buen barco, eh? —le preguntó a Zoro que estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

—Sí, es irlandés —le contestó un rubio de ojos celestes, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

—¿Pero lo hicieron en Inglaterra, verdad? —insistió Luffy.

—No, en Irlanda. Quince mil irlandeses —se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y soltó el humo —Esperemos que ellos sean de mano dura.

Un hombre, vestido con un delantal blanco, llevaba tres perros agarrados por correas. Los paseaba por toda la cubierta de la tercera clase.

—¡Agh, esto es típico! —comentó indignado el rubio —Los perros de la tercera clase vienen acá para cagar.

—Eso nos deja saber en que lugar ocupamos en todo esto —comentó Zoro con un ojo medio abierto.

—¿Podemos olvidarlo? —rió y se puso el cigarro en la boca, luego extendió su mano —Soy Sanji, chef.

—Roronoa Zoro, espadachín.

—¿Espadachín? ¿Y tus espadas?

—No molestes, cocinerito —el rubio se contuvo para no empezar una disputa con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer y le dio la mano esta vez al morocho.

—Sanji, chef —volvió a decir al presentarse.

—Mokey D. Luffy, idiota.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el rubio no sabiendo si reírse o tomarlo como una ofensa.

—Lo dice por el mismo, con eso vez que de verdad es un idiota —dijo Zoro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras estos dos intercambiaban una serie de palabras sin mucha importancia, Luffy se quedó embobado, sin darle importancia a su pedazo de carne —lo cual es decir bastante— al ver a esa hermosa pelirroja que se asomaba en el piso de arriba a mirar tranquilamente el atardecer.

Sanji lo descubrió observándola y después de decir un montón de estupideces acerca de que esa mujer sería de él, volvió a la realidad para traer con él también al morocho.

—Olvídalo, esa mujer jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú.

Sin embargo, estas palabras no significaron casi nada para el del sombrero de paja, ya que estaba tan concentrado en la belleza de la dama que casi escuchó lo que había al rededor de él.

Zoro se incorporó al no escuchar ninguna estupidez saliendo de su boca después de unos cuantos minutos y acercándose movió su mano de izquierda a derecha en frente del rostro que fijamente miraba a aquella muchacha, que ya lo había ojeado un par de veces, al sentir que la asechaban.

Arlong apareció detrás de ella y aunque opacó parte de su belleza, ella seguía brillando. Tomó su brazo con fuerza y la pelirroja se soltó.

—Por favor —le dijo Arlong de manera bastante agresiva.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella trató de hacerse la desentendida.

—¿Podrías volver a la mesa? Espero que estés orgullosa.

* * *

_"Viví toda mi vida como si ya la hubiese vivido. Un interminable desfile de fiestas, bailes, yates y partidos de polo. Siempre con gente intolerante y la misma platica vacía. Me sentía como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio, sin nadie que me ayudara. Nadie se preocupaba, nadie se daba cuenta.."_ —Nami.


	6. Tú saltas, yo salto

**Capítulo 5 —Tú saltas, yo salto—**

* * *

Nami se encontró corriendo por los corredores de la cubierta de la primera clase. Su vestido rojo con tul negro le arrastraba un poco al empezar a desalinearse en la carrera a su lugar de llegada. En el transcurso chocó a varios ancianos —que no entienden nada de la vida ya que fueron criados a base de caprichos y dinero— y no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Nami en esos momentos: la muerte.

Para cuando la pelirroja llego a la baranda en la popa del barco, varias lagrimas habían empezado a recorrer sus mejillas.

En uno de los asientos de la cubierta de la popa, Luffy se encontraba acostado —por eso Nami no se dio cuenta al pasar a su lado—, él miraba al cielo estrellado. Tan hermoso y despejado como nunca lo había visto antes.

Al escuchar el evidente llanto de la señorita, Luffy no pudo evitar incorporarse para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero lo que vio le dio un pequeño escalofrío y a la vez deseos de ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla.

La pelirroja se encontraba del otro lado de la baranda de la popa. Miraba al mar sigilosamente y su rostro estaba pálido. Su vestido volaba acorde al viento de la fría noche y aquel chico se encontraba ya detrás de ella.

Estiró su brazo, pero ¿qué decía en una situación como esta? Nunca le había pasado nada igual, ni a él, ni a nadie que él conociera.

—No lo hagas —dijo al fin y ella volteó rápidamente a verlo.

—¡No te acerques!

—Solamente dame tu mano, te ayudaré a subir —le dijo acercándose a paso rápido pero cuidadoso y extendió su mano.

—¡No! Quédese donde está.. o me suelto —lo miró, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones pero no parecía molesto, ansioso o preocupado —Lo haré.

—No lo hará —afirmó el morocho acercándose y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué significa eso? No presuma de saber qué es lo que haré o no haré. No me conoce.

—Ya hubieses saltado.

—Me está distrayendo, ¡vallase!

—No lo haré, ya soy parte de esto. Si se suelta, yo.. yo tendré que saltar detrás de usted —seguido de esto se desabotonó y sacó la camisa, pese a que hacía bastante frío esa noche particularmente.

— No sea absurdo.. —ella no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia involucrar a aquel chico de buenas intenciones en este absurdo drama — ¡Morirá!

—Soy buen nadador —contestó sin muchas preocupaciones, sacándose los zapatos.

—La caída lo mataría.

—Sí, dolerá. No digo que no —se quitó el otro zapato —A decir verdad me preocupa más que el agua esté tan fría —la pelirroja miró hacia abajo, la duda empezaba a apropiarse de ella, Luffy estaba logrando lo que quería, persuadirla.

—¿Qué tan fría?

—Congelada. Un par de grados bajo cero —hizo una pausa y prosiguió —¿Alguna vez ha estado en Wisconsin?

—¿Qué? —interrogó sin entender.

—Ahí tienen uno de los inviernos mas crudos. Yo crecí ahí y recuerdo cuando era niño, tenía un amigo, bastante mas grande que yo, siempre lo consideré como mi padre, Shanks era su nombre. Fuimos una vez a pescar en hielo a un lago. Pescar en hielo es cuando..

—¡Sé lo que es pescar en hielo! —lo interrumpió molesta.

—Oh, lo siento. Bueno, yo.. me caí a causa del hielo delgado. Y créame que agua tan fría.. como la de ahí —miró hacia abajo— golpea como cinco mil cuchillos golpeándonos por todo el cuerpo —Nami lo escuchaba atentamente, sus dudas se convertían poco a poco en miedo —No puede respirar, no puede pensar.. no en algo que no sea dolor por lo menos. Por eso no me ilusiona mucho tener que saltar detrás de usted, pero como dije, no tengo elección — dejó caer su sombrero de paja hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos — Espero que lo reconsidere y suba por la barandilla.. y me libere de esto.

—¡Estas loco! — Nami volvió a mirar hacia el agua, ¿en verdad quería hacerlo?

—Eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero.. no soy yo el que está colgado de la popa —Nami no contestó, sintió como todos sus fundamentos se desvanecían poco a poco — Por favor, deme su mano. No quiere hacer esto.

Luffy extendió su mano, acercándose por atrás de la muchacha. Ella respiraba entre cortadamente. No estaba segura de que era lo qué debía hacer. Un paso y todo terminaría. Pero no, algo en el interior de su alma, le dijo que no era lo correcto. Que no terminara como una cobarde, simplemente dejándose vencer de esa forma, dejándose morir al caer tan bajo.

Tomó la mano del muchacho y con sus pies temblando, se dio vuelta muy despacio para poder volver a subir. El agarre que el morocho le daba la hizo sentir segura, a pesar de saber que si resbalaba, caería al mar y estaría muerta en unos instantes.

—Soy Monkey D. Luffy —se presentó el morocho con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Nami DeWitt Bukater.

—Ese nombre es muy difícil, solamente te diré Nami —la pelirroja sonrió.

Luffy la animó para que subiera de vuelta al otro lado de la barandilla, pero para esto tenía que hacer pie en uno de los tres pequeños fierros en los que se estaba sosteniendo. Quiso dar un paso, pero con la dificultad de sus tacones y de su vestido largo, todo fue mas complicado. Al pisar el caño, también piso una parte de su velo negro y resbaló.

Un grito salió inmediatamente de sus cuerdas bocales, no pudo evitarlo ni callarlo, simplemente necesitó gritar. Lo único que la mantenía aun en el barco, era la mano de Luffy, el cual estuvo a punto de desgarrarse el brazo, solo por no dejarla caer.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Te tengo! ¡Arriba, sube!

Luffy era el que estaba haciendo toda esa fuerza bruta para intentar subirla a bordo y sin lastimarla, pero le era imposible si ella simplemente se quedaba ahí colgada y gritando. No lograba subirla y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarla caer.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Los gritos de desesperación de la muchacha alertaron a tres oficiales que estaban haciendo su guardia al otro lado del barco y se acercaron corriendo en dirección a los gritos, aunque de verdad que estaban tardando demasiado.

Nami empezaba a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas, gritaba, lloraba, no sabía qué hacer, solamente pedía por favor el no caer.

—¡Escúchame! ¡ESCÚCHAME! —ella por fin le prestó atención a las palabras del morocho — Te tengo, ¿sí? ¡No te dejare caer! ¡Pero trata de subir, ayúdate a ti misma! ¡Sube!

Nami asintió, y con su mano libre se agarró del cuello de Luffy, abrazándolo y haciendo fuerza hacia arriba. En cuanto estuvo suficientemente cerca, el morocho la tomó de la cintura y la ojimiel se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a él. Así la logró subir, y los dos cayeron al piso, quedando el sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo en el que ambos estaban temblando. Ella de miedo a causa de casi morir y el de frío a causa de no tener ni siquiera su camisa puesta.

Los oficiales llegaron en ese momento y al observar la escena, sus malas deducciones no tardaron en aparecer. Vieron a una chica, de primera clase, tirada en el suelo y muerta de miedo, con su vestido roto y sobre ella a un.. don nadie, vagabundo de tercera clase y sin camisa, ni zapatos.

—¡Da un paso hacia atrás! —le ordenó un oficial y Luffy asintió suspirando de mala gana.


	7. Recompensa

**Capítulo 6 —Recompensa—**

—Esto es inaceptable —le decía Arlong a Luffy mientras éste estaba siendo esposado por un oficial, con las manos en la espalda.

—¿Quiere un poco de ron, señorita? —le ofreció otro oficial a Nami, que se encontraba sentada, aun temblando y con una manta de colores oscuros encima.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que puedes ponerle las manos encima a mi prometida? —las palabras le dolieron a Luffy, pero no por el echo de que lo estaban tratando como un violador, sino porque ella era la prometida de ese infeliz —¡Mirame, imbécil! —Arlong tomó de la camisa mal desabrochada de Luffy y lo sacudió un poco hasta que levantó la vista.

—Arlong.. —interrumpió sin mucha vitalidad Nami.

—¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo? —siguió gritando enojado el de dientes perfectos.

—Arlong, ¡basta! —Nami se vio obligada a pararse y entrometerse entre estos dos para que la situación no pasara a mayores. Ese chico había salvado su vida y ahora todos estaban acusándolo injustamente por algo que él nunca hizo.

—¡Debería darte una paliza, maldito! Quizás así entenderías.

—¡Arlong! ¡Fue un accidente!

—¿Un accidente? —Arlong la miró casi con una sonrisa sarcástica, a Luffy se le encendieron los ojos al verla actuar simplemente para defenderlo.

—Fue algo.. estúpido en realidad —Nami trató de sonreír, aunque su cara no demostraba mucha gracia —Estaba asomada y resbalé. Estaba inclinada para ver el.. ah.. el.. hm.. —mientras las palabras no salían de su boca, hacía girar una mano dando a entender que quería ver algo que girara bajo el barco —El.. eh.. la..

—¿La.. la propela? —terminó la oración Arlong.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso! Estaba inclinada para ver la propela y resbalé. Hubiera caído por la borda, pero el Señor Monkey D. me rescató —este sonrió al entender toda la mentira, aunque todavía no había dicho nada, sentía que todo ese problema ella lo tendría que resolver sola y bien, lo estaba haciendo a la perfección —Hasta casi se cayó él también.

—¿Querías.. querías ver las propelas, eh? —Arlong rió en forma de que nadie entendió si fue de enojo, ironía o simplemente frustración.

—Como dije, las mujeres y las maquinas no se llevan bien —comentó Hatchan, el ballet de Arlong.

El hombre que había esposado a Luffy lo dio vuelta y lo miró seriamente. Todos estaban perplejos ante la historia que había contado aquella señorita. Historia que simplemente no parecía tener nada lógico ni ser verdad.

—¿Fue así como en verdad sucedió?

Nami miró a Luffy casi suplicándole que dijese que así sucedió todo el mal entendido. El morocho tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero al fin dijo casi como dándose por vencido ante la situación:

—Sí, así fue como sucedió.

—Entonces el muchacho es un héroe —comentó uno de los oficiales —Buen trabajo, muchacho. Bien hecho.

Las miradas cómplices de los dos que momentos antes habían estado desesperados al casi caer por la borda se cruzaron y se correspondieron con una muy sincera sonrisa, que representaba su alivio y gratitud. Soltaron las esposas del morocho y éste se colocó nuevamente su sombrero de paja en la cabeza, luego se acomodó la camisa, abrochandosela y se acercó hacia donde estaban sus zapatos.

—Bueno, si todo esta bien, volvamos al Brandy —sugirió uno de los oficiales riendo.

—Mírate.. debes estar congelándote —Arlong abrazó exageradamente a Nami y le acomodó la manta sobre sus hombros —Vamos a entrar —Le dijo y casi empezó a empujarla hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Luffy.

—¿Tal vez una recompensa para el muchacho? —sugirió un oficial al ver que todos empezaban a irse dejando al 'héroe' solo en la popa.

—Por supuesto.. —dijo Arlong a regañadientes —Hatchan, veinte dolares son suficientes.

—¿Ese es el costo por salvar a la mujer que amas? —reprochó Nami totalmente indignada.

—Nami esta disgustada.. ¿Qué haré? —se dijo casi como en un susurro pero con una sonrisa tan molesta como incómoda —Ya sé —Arlong se acercó nuevamente hacia Luffy que solo tenía ojos para su bella pelirroja y con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro dijo —Quizás puedas acompañarnos a cenar mañana.. para deleitar a nuestras amistades con tu hazaña heroica.

—¿Cenar? —Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro pálido del morocho —¡Claro! ¡Cuente conmigo!

Arlong y Nami se retiraron seguidos de algunos oficiales y de su ballet Hatchan. Luffy se quedó mirándola irse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, ¿por qué estaba tan feliz? Quizás porque era seguro de que volvería a verla.

El único oficial que se había quedado junto al morocho se acercó hasta él. Era ese que tenía cabellos rosados y unas gafas sobre su frente. Luffy lo miró casi esperando que dijera algo al verlo acercándose a él tan misteriosamente.

—Deberías atarte las agujetas de los zapatos —dijo por fin señalandole los pies al morocho —¿Sabes? Es curioso que la señorita haya resbalado tan repentinamente y tu hayas tenido tiempo para sacarte la camisa y los zapatos.

Luffy largó una carcajada cerrando los ojos y luego, de la misma forma cálida en la que siempre tenía acostumbrado actuar se acercó al oficial, y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

—¡Esa mujer! Ella.. ella es el amor de mi vida.

—¿¡Qué dices?! ¡¿Te referís a la señorita Nami?! ¡Estas loco, está comprometida!

—No me interesa eso, puede que esté comprometida y así seguiré estando loco por ella.

—Ya deja de decir esas estupideces.. si alguien te escucha..

—No me importa si me escuchan o no, ella se quedará conmigo al final, ya lo verás.

El morocho empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. En su cabeza todo estaba más claro de lo que jamás había estado, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ¿y quién mejor para escucharlo que su compañero y amigo? Solo tenía que llegar a la habitación, abrir la puerta y..

—¡Zoro! ¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado! Estaba en la cubierta y..

—¡Pendejo, silencio que tu compañero no esta acá! —chilló entre dormido uno de los otros dos que ocupaban el cuarto junto con los dos revoltosos.

—¿No está? ¿Y dónde está?

—¡¿Y cómo voy a saber?! ¡Si no te vas a dormir, cerra la puerta y no molestes!

* * *

El peliverde caminaba por los largos pasillos de la primera clase con las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba —ciertamente— él no pertenecía a ese tipo de clase. La gente bien vestida que pasaba por al lado de él, lo miraba con ojos de superioridad, y después de caminar unos dos o tres pasos, Zoro podía escuchar como empezaban a criticar sus ropas, su pelo o su forma de caminar. Eso solo lo divertía, le encantaba ser siempre el centro de atención, aunque la mayoría de las veces, eso no significaba ser algo bueno.

—Señor, ¿usted es de esta clase? —le preguntó un mozo que pasaba con una bandeja y notó sus ropas un tanto diferentes a las del resto.

Por supuesto que las ropas eran diferentes a las del resto de esa clase. Todos los hombres de alrededor estaban vestidos de traje, smoking o fracs, negros u blancos, llevaban anteojos o sombreros, nada comparado a la remera blanca y pantalón negro de jean que llevaba Zoro en ese momento. Mucho menos hablar de sus borcegos, que en nada de parecían a los útiles zapatos de la clase alta.

—¿Qué?

—Si no es de esta clase le voy a pedir que se retire o llamaré a los oficiales.

—Llamelos, invite chicas y hacemos una fiesta, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero, no?

—No se haga el despreocupado conmigo, llamaré a los oficiales y..

Zoro ya se había metido en problemas, ni siquiera habían pasado tres días y ya querían llamar a los oficiales para sacarlo de ahí. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿No podía caminar tranquilamente por el lugar? El había pagado su boleto como los demás. Bueno.. no lo había pagado, pero lo ganó sin hacer trampa al jugar póquer y eso era algo importante.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Una suave y dulce voz se hizo presente en medio de la discusión entre el de tercera clase y el mozo. Una mujer se había detenido justo detrás de Zoro y al escucharla hablar, un escalofrío recorrió su nuca y sintió un poco de sudor frío en la espalda. Si esa voz lo inquietaba tanto, ¿cómo sería cuando viera su rostro?

—Señorita, esto es solo un problema menor sin importancia. ¿Se le ofrece algo? —el hombre le ofreció que tomara una de las copas con champagne que había.

La morocha de ojos azules caminó hasta ponerse justo al lado de Zoro, su perfume a flores lo volvió loco al instante. El peliverde no pudo evitar todos aquellos pensamientos morbosos que pasaron por su cabeza al poder notar el cuerpo despampanante de aquella mujer. Ese vestido largo azul oscuro y apretado que llevaba puesto lo hacia desearla aun más.

—Señorita, ¿llevará las dos copas? Si quiere puede tomar solo una y yo llevaré la otra al lugar donde esté su acompañante.

—No va a ser necesario, él está justo aquí —la morocha le entregó la copa a Zoro que se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero luego de aceptarla y mostrar una sonrisa de agradecimiento miró al mozo que no entendía la situación.

—¿Él.. esta con usted, señorita?

—Sí, lo esta. Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

El hombre se quedó quieto unos momentos si saber exactamente si decir algo más o retirarse. Entonces, el peliverde, ya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se tomó todo el contenido de la copa en solamente un trago y volvió a poner la copa —esta vez vacía— en la bandeja del hombre.

—Ya escuchó —le dijo con aire de grandeza —Retírese.

La morocha sonrió divertida y abrió la puerta de su habitación, que era justamente la que estaba a su lado y agradeciendo una vez mas al mozo, entró, dejó pasar a Zoro y cerró la puerta.


	8. Te veo a ti

**Capítulo 7 —Te veo a ti—**

* * *

Nami se encontraba sentada en su habitación, frente al espejo, con una caja musical a su lado. En ella se podían observar dos pequeñas fotografías, en una una mujer fumando, pelos rosados, sonrisa tranquila, era su madre. La otra era una chica de su misma edad casi, sonreía alegremente con los ojos cerrados, su cabello era violeta y llevaba una bincha roja en la cabeza, era su hermana, a quien había dejado atrás por el capricho de su abuela.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Nami miró a través del espejo, el que estaba allí era Arlong. Lo observó unos segundos sin decir nada y esperó a que él empezara la conversación que no tenía ganas de tener.

—Te he visto melancólica y no intento saber porqué —el morocho terminó de entrar a la habitación —Quería guardar esto hasta la fiesta de compromiso, la semana entrante —explicó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio con una pequeña caja en la que siempre nos dan alguna joya cuando las compramos —Pero.. pensé en esta noche.

Arlong abrió la caja y le mostró su contenido a Nami. Un hermoso y delicado collar estaba ahí, perfectamente colocado. En vez de una pequeña joya, lo que colgaba de la cadena de plata era un diamante en forma de corazón, de color azul. Brillaba y al verlo Nami se sintió con la necesidad de tocarlo y tenerlo para poder creer que tal belleza estaba frente a ella.

—Dios mío..

—Esto es como un recordatorio de mis sentimientos por tí.

—¿Es un..?

—¿Diamante? —la interrumpió Arlong y sonrió —Sí —rápidamente tomó el collar y poniéndose detrás de ella se lo colocó en el cuello, mientras Nami se miraba así misma en el espejo —Ah.. cincuenta y seis quilates para ser exacto —Dejó caer el pelo de la pelirroja hacia atrás y se quedó detrás de ella observándola también a través del espejo —Fue usado por Luis XVI y lo llamaron _L' coeur de la Mer_.

—"El corazón del mar".

—Sí..

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, observando sus reflejos en el espejo, hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio, hablando casi como si esto no la afectara en lo mas mínimo.

—Es asombroso.

—Es para la realeza y nosotros somos la realeza, Nami —Arlong se acercó a su oído y prosiguió —No hay nada que no te daría, nada que te negaría.. si no hay un rechazo hacia mi —La miró a los ojos —Ábreme tu corazón, Nami —Ella simplemente se miró nuevamente al espejo, tocando su collar.

* * *

—Nunca estuve realmente solo, pero no tengo mucha familia ni afectos a mi alrededor. Nunca conocí a mis padres, solo tuve a mi abuelo, mis dos hermanos y una.. madre adoptiva.. creo. A los diecisiete me fui de ahí.. quería buscar aventuras —le contaba Luffy a Nami mientras caminaban tranquilamente —Bueno, Nami.. hemos recorrido la cubierta del barco hablando de lo lindo que esta el clima o de cómo crecí, pero creo que no es eso a lo que viniste, ¿o sí?

—Señor Monkey, yo..

—Luffy.

—Luffy.. quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste. No solo por salvarme sino, por tu discreción.

—De nada —contestó sonriendo como un simpático niño el morocho.

—Yo.. sé lo que debes estar pensando._ "Pobre niña rica, ¿qué sabe ella de tristezas?"_

—No.. no es eso lo que pienso —se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos —Lo que estuve pensando fue _"¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para que creyera que no había salida?"_

—Bueno, yo.. —se acercó a la baranda del barco y miró sin lugar fijo al horizonte mientras negaba con la cabeza y buscaba las palabras qué decir —fue todo.. fue todo mi mundo, fue toda la gente en él y la inercia de mi vida —Luffy se paró justo a su lado y la miró interesado —Dando tumbos y.. y mi impotencia para detenerla —extendió su mano izquierda hacia el morocho y él pudo ver un anillo de plata en su dedo anular.

—Oye, mira esto.. —Luffy tomó su mano y vio la enorme piedra en el anillo y aunque eso fue como un golpe en el estómago sonrió al volver a subir la vista —Te hubieses ido hasta el fondo del mar.

—Se han enviado 500 invitaciones. Toda la sociedad de Filadelfia estará ahí.. y.. yo solo puedo verme ahí, en una habitación repleta, gritando con todas mis fuerzas y a nadie le importa.

—¿Lo amas? —ella se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta tan directamente dicha.

—¿Perdóname?

—Que si lo amas.

—Estas siendo grosero. No deberías preguntarme eso.

—Bueno, solo es una pregunta, ¿amas a ese hombre o no?

—Esta no es una conversación apropiada —contestó riendo ante tal ofensa, aunque ella no la consideró así en lo mas mínimo.

—¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta? —Insistió Luffy formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esto es absurdo —esta vez, Nami rió con más gracia —No me conoces y yo no te conozco, no tenemos porqué hablar de eso. Eres grosero, tosco y engreído.. y ya me voy —Luffy reía satisfactoriamente y movía su cabeza asintiendo al escucharla, la conversación empezaba a tornarse bastante divertida —Luffy.. eh, Monkey D. Luffy, fue un placer —Ella tomó su mano y la agitó mientras seguía hablando —Pensé que debía agradecerle y ya lo hice así que..

—Y me insultaste —agregó Luffy poniéndose serio pero aun apretando su mano.

—Pues, se lo merecía.

—Ah, claro.

—Sí..

Se callaron unos pocos segundos hasta que el morocho, con una sonrisa, bajó la cabeza para ver como sus manos todavía seguían apretadas y moviéndose de arriba a abajo en signo de lo que supuesta mente era un saludo de despedida.

—Creí que ya te ibas —dijo sonriendo.

—Y eso haré —soltó su mano, se dio vuelta y caminó unos dos o tres pasos, luego volvió a girar mirando a Luffy —Eres tan irritante —La carcajada molesta del morocho la hizo volver en sus pasos —Aguarda, yo no tengo que irme, esta es mi parte del barco —Señaló hacia la derecha estirando su brazo y con un tono autoritario miró a Luffy seriamente —Tú te vas.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya.. ¿ahora quién es grosera?

Nami no supo que contestar y sonriendo al darse cuenta de que había sido vencida, decidió cambiar de tema. Le sacó ese sombrero amarillo de la cabeza y sosteniéndolo en sus manos se sentó en el banco más cercano.

—¿Por qué tienes este estúpido sombrero puesto? —Preguntó de mala manera y Luffy frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado.

—No es un estúpido sombrero, alguien muy importante me lo regaló y prometí devolvérselo la próxima vez que lo vea, así que debo cuidarlo.

—¿Quién te lo dio?

—Te conté de él cuando quisiste tirarte por la proa. Su nombre es Shanks.

—¿Y cuándo tenes que devolvérselo?

—No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi fue en París, supongo que nos encontraremos en algún otro lugar en el momento que el destino lo diga.

—¿París? Viajas mucho para ser po.. —Nami trató de retroceder sus palabras y se maldijo por dentro al ser tan grosera —Bueno.. para ser.. un hombre de no tan altos recursos..

—No, esta bien —Luffy sonrió —Podes decirlo, soy pobre.

Nami se sintió apenada pero volvió a sonreír y después de unos momentos en silencio, mirando al sombrero de paja entre sus manos, se lo puso en la cabeza y miró a Luffy divertida.

—¿Cómo me queda?

—Perfecto.

—Gracias, Luffy —lo miró fijamente a los ojos con esos dos faroles color miel y sonrió —Sos una de las pocas personas que en verdad creo que pueden.. ver los sentimientos de la gente, en vez de solamente hablar cosas sin sentido.

—Te veo a ti.

—¿Y..? —Sonrió esperando escuchar qué era lo que el morocho veía.

—Y no hubieses saltado.


	9. Escupitajo a la realidad

**Capítulo 8 —Escupitajo a la realidad—**

* * *

En la sala del té de la primera clase, Alvida se encontraba charlando con dos mujeres que se acercaban a su edad, mientras que de fondo, una banda con el líder siendo un hombre flaco y con un gran afro tocaban una tranquila canción.

—El propósito de la Universidad es encontrar un buen marido —contaba la anciana —Y Nami lo ha conseguido.

—Mira, ahí viene esa mujer tan vulgar —comentó la mujer a su lado, dando a entender que hablaba de Kokoro.

—Mejor vayámonos, o se sentará con nosotras.

Justo en cuanto las tres damas se levantaron, Kokoro había llegado a la mesa.

—Hola chicas, quería tomar el té con ustedes.

—Que lastima, llegaste tarde —contestó sin mucho gusto Alvida —La condesa y yo nos íbamos a tomar aire a cubierta.

—Que buena idea, me faltan los últimos chismes —trató de ser graciosa pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y las tres mujeres le pasaron por al lado casi sin mirarla.

En otra mesa de la sala se encontraban hablando Usopp y Barbablanca.

—¿Aun no enciende las cuatro calderas, Capitán? —Preguntó el narigón fijándose en un papel que le acababan de entregar.

—No, no es necesario. Llevamos un excelente tiempo.

—La prensa conoce el tamaño del Titanic, pero quiero que se maravillen con su velocidad. Que publiquen algo novedoso. El primer viaje del Titanic debe ganar los encabezados de los diarios.

—Señor Usopp, no quisiera forzar a las maquinas hasta que estén bien aclimatadas a la luz —contestó Barbablanca ya empezando a molestarse con los comentarios del morocho.

—Se que soy solo un pasajero y dejo a su amplio criterio lo que es mejor. Pero, ¿qué glorioso sería terminar su último viaje llegando a Nueva York el martes por la noche y sorprenderlos? Ganaríamos los encabezados. Se retiraría con honores.

Barbablanca evaluó la situación, más se quedó en silencio y no respondió.

* * *

Nami y Luffy se encontraban hablando apoyados sobre la baranda de uno de los costados del barco. La pelirroja prestaba suma atención a cada una de las palabras que el morocho decía. Él era como una caja de sorpresas para ella.

—Después de eso, trabajé en un almacén, pero me echaron al poco tiempo porque siempre me comía todo —ambos rieron —naufragué algún tiempo en un pequeño barco hasta que encontré a Zoro y nos hicimos amigos, pasamos el verano en un muelle en el que solíamos echarnos todo el día a mirar el cielo y estar en los parques de alrededor, estuvimos un tiempo en Francia, luego vinimos a Inglaterra, y acá estamos ahora.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú, Luffy? —Nami suspiró mirando al sol que empezaba a esconderse a lo lejos —Solo dirigirme al horizonte cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo —Nami sonrió al cruzarsele una idea en la mente —Dime que iremos alguna vez a ese muelle, o que hablaremos de él aunque sea.

—Iremos. A beber cerveza.. subir a la montaña rusa y dar vueltas hasta vomitar —Nami rió ante la idea de lo asqueroso que le pareció eso —Y andaremos a caballo por toda la playa, tu y yo juntos. Pero tendrás que hacerlo como un verdadero vaquero, nada de sentarse de lado.

—O sea.. ¿una pierna de cada lado? —Luffy asintió y Nami dudó por unos momentos —¿Tú me enseñas?

—Claro, si quieres.

—Enséñame a montar como hombre.

—Y a mascar tabaco como hombre.

—Y a escupir como hombre —agregó riendo la pelirroja.

—¿Acaso no te enseñan eso en la escuela a la que vas?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces yo te enseño.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos.

Luffy la tomó de la mano, pero ella se resistió a seguirlo haciendo fuerza al tirarse hacia atrás mientras ambos reían al estar pasando tan lindo momento juntos.

—¡Vamos a hacerlo!

—No, Luffy..

—¡Vamos!

—No..

—¡Por favor!

Luffy logró hacerla caminar hasta un lugar donde nadie podía verlos y acercándose a la baranda de madera del lugar, apoyó sus manos en ella, carraspeó su garganta y escupió impulsándose hacia atrás antes del disparo.

—Agh, que asqueroso.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Nami miró hacia ambos lados, junto algo de saliva en su lengua y simplemente la dejó salir hacia abajo, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Que deprimente. Tienes que carraspear de verdad, ¿entiendes? —Nami lo observaba atenta —Toma impulso y usa tus brazos — Luffy escupió y mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa señaló a lo lejos —¿Viste que tan lejos llegó ese? Ahora tú.

Mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo que había visto hacer al morocho, asentía a todas las instrucciones que este le daba, hasta que llegó el momento en el que tuvo que escupir.

—Bueno, ese estuvo mejor, pero tienes que.. —hizo un gran ruido juntando toda su saliva en su boca, casi como un ronquido y cuando estuvo por escupir, Nami empezó a golpearle el brazo.

En cuanto se dieron vuelta, Alvida, Kokoro y las otras dos mujeres, se encontraban delante de ellos, todas con caras de asco, sin entender lo que sucedía. Luffy, solamente se tragó su propia saliva.

—Ah.. abuela —Nami caminó hasta ella y dudando de lo que iba a hacer continuó hablando —¿Puedo presentarlas a Monkey D. Luffy?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó su abuela, todavía mirando con su cara de total desprecio y asco al muchacho.

Kokoro que se mantenía al margen de la situación, pero todavía no había dicho nada miró a Luffy le hizo una seña, tocándose la barbilla. Este entendió que tenía un poco de saliva ahí y se limpió con la mano inmediatamente.

* * *

_"Los demás hubiesen sentido curiosidad por el hombre que salvó mi vida.. pero mi abuela lo miraba como a un insecto, un peligroso insecto que debía ser aplastado."_ —Nami.

* * *

—En realidad tengo muchísimo que agradecerle, sino hubiese sido por él, no sé que hubiese sido de mi vida. Se portó como todo un héroe y esta noche nos acompañará a cenar.

—Luffy, parece que eres el indicado para los momentos difíciles —le habló Kokoro en forma de cumplido y el morocho sonrió agradecido.

Una trompeta que se podía escuchar desde el comedor principal interrumpió la conversación. La gente que se encontraba cerca, empezaba a dispersarse.

—¿Por qué insisten en anunciar la cena como si fuese una carga de caballería? —Bromeó Kokoro nuevamente y Nami rió algo ansiosa.

—¿Nos vamos a cambiar, abuela? —la pelirroja la tomó del brazo y dándola vuelta empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaban. No dio muchos pasos antes de que Nami volteara y se despidiera —Hasta la cena, Luffy.

El morocho alzó su mano y la movió tontamente con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la veía partir, caminando con esa gracia peculiar en su forma de ser, en ella.

—Eh, chico.. —Luffy se encontraba bastante atento a no perder a su pelirroja entre la gente por lo que no escuchó el primer llamado de Kokoro —¡Chico! —Esta vez, si la miró —¿Tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo?

—No lo creo —contestó despreocupado con una sonrisa.

—Pues vas a entrar a la boca del lobo — Kokoro lo miró de arriba a abajo — ¿Qué vas a ponerte?

Luffy se encogió de hombros sin entender y se señaló a si mismo, como diciendo que iba a usar los mismos harapos que llevaba puestos en ese momento.

— Lo sabía.. —Suspiró Kokoro y lo tomó del brazo —Ven conmigo.

* * *

—¡Yo tenía razón! —Dijo Kokoro contenta al terminar de ayudar a Luffy a ponerse el saco del smoking negro que tenía puesto —¡Tu y mi hijo son de la misma talla!

—Sí, pues casi.. pero esto es muy incómodo, quiero mi camisa y mis bermudas de vuelta.

Luffy se miró al espejo y detrás de él se paró Kokoro, observándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—Brillas como una moneda nueva.. pero no irás a ningún lado con ese sombrero.

—No voy a quitármelo.

—Hijo, estás vestido como un príncipe de Francia, no puedes usar eso..


	10. La aterradora primer cena

**Capítulo 9 —La aterradora primer cena—**

* * *

El recepcionista le abrió la puerta de la sala principal a Luffy en cuanto lo vio. El morocho entró, con los brazos en los bolsillos y una gran sonrisa, aunque.. estaba sin su sombrero. Miró todo lo que lo rodeaba, para llegar al último piso tenía que bajar unas escaleras de madera, muy bien pintadas que estaban divididas en dos partes.

Antes de bajar, se detuvo a mirar el reloj colocado justo en el centro de la pared. Luego observó nuevamente a cada persona alrededor y bajó los escalones restantes suspirando. Podía que Nami no saliera de su cabeza, pero su cuerpo también tenía necesidades y una de ellas, la más vital para Luffy, era la comida.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó a esperar al final de la escalera a que Nami apareciera, pero en el transcurso de unos segundos vio que su forma de pararse no era apropiada. Empezó a imitar a los hombres que tenía alrededor. Se paró erguido, colocó su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y con la mano derecha fingió estar llevando del brazo a alguien, solo para practicar.

De la escalera, Alvida y Arlong bajaban hablando algún que otro tema sin sentido y Luffy se encaminó casi hasta adelante de ellos para saludarlos, pero estos dos lo ignoraron por completo. Quizás porque no lo vieron, o no lo reconocieron. El punto fue que el morocho quedó como un idiota parado, solo, al lado del último escalón de la escalera.

Nami estaba por bajar cuando vio a Luffy abajo. Sonrió enormemente, la había impresionado por completo y estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado una noche más.

La música de fondo, calmada y serena sonaba en el momento en que Luffy vio a Nami bajar las escaleras. Quiso ocultar su sonrisa, algo que le fue muy complicado ya que estaba feliz de verla y más aun estando tan hermosa. Antes de que la pelirroja bajara los dos últimos escalones, Luffy tomó su mano y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos color miel de su hermosa dama, beso su mano, provocando un leve sonrojo en la susodicha.

—Vi esto una vez en el cine y siempre quise hacerlo —se justificó el morocho y Nami sonrió.

Una vez los dos a la misma altura, Nami rodeó el brazo de Luffy y caminaron sonrientes hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Arlong. La pelirroja tocó su hombro.

—Querido.. querido —éste y Alvida, quien estaba a su lado voltearon al instante quedando totalmente sorprendidos ante el hombre que estaban viendo —Aquí esta Monkey D. Luffy.

—Esto es increíble —rió sarcástico Arlong —Casi podría confundirte con un caballero.

—Sí, casi —respondió Luffy no habiendo entendido si era un cumplido u ofensa.

Una vez estando en el salón comedor, Nami y Luffy hablaban casi entre susurro y susurro.

—Pensé que vendrías con tu sombrero.

—Que cosas que hago por ti, ¿no es así?

Kokoro se les acercó y sonriendo le preguntó a Luffy:

—¿Me escoltas hasta la mesa?

—Claro que sí —respondió el morocho con una gran sonrisa.

Caminando con una mujer de cada lado, llegaron a la puerta principal, y antes de llegar a la mesa, Kokoro agregó:

—¿Es sencillo, no? Recuerda, aman el dinero. Dí que tienes una mina de oro y estas dentro del club.

* * *

_"Debió estar nervioso, pero no lo demostró. Todos pensaron que era uno de ellos, tal vez heredero de una gran fortuna; nuevo rico obviamente, pero miembro del club. Mi abuela, por supuesto, siempre quiso ridiculizarlo."_ —Nami.

* * *

—Háblenos de la tercera clase, Sr. Monkey —habló Alvida una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa —Dicen que es muy cómoda en este barco.

—La mejor que he visto, madame. Casi no hay ratas —todos en la gran mesa rieron a causa de este chiste.

—El Sr Mokey de tercera clase nos acompaña —explicó Arlong tratando de sonar amable —Anoche le fue de gran ayuda a mi prometida.

Nami tomó una servilleta y fingió toser, solo para que Luffy le preste algo de atención a ella en vez de las otras ocho personas en la mesa y así poder hacerle señas de que debía tomar una servilleta y ponérsela en las rodillas y que dejara lugar al mozo para que sirviera su copa.

Luffy miró en la mesa, había tres cubiertos y tres cuchillos, todos parecían iguales, ¿para qué tantos? Él simplemente quería comer y disfrutar de la noche, ¿por qué tenía que aguantarse todo eso?

—¿Y dónde vive recientemente, Sr Monkey? —preguntó Alvida.

—Bueno, por ahora vivo aquí, en el Titanic. Ya Dios nos dirá después.

—¿Y cómo obtiene medios para viajar? —insistió, esta vez indignada.

—Trabajo en cada lugar al que voy.. ya sabe, cosas eventuales y eso. Pero gané mi pasaje al Titanic en un afortunado juego de póquer —Luffy miró a Nami que lo miraba sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua —Muy afortunado.

—La vida es un juego de azar —pensó en alto uno de los comensales.

—Uno crea su propia suerte —apoyó Arlong —¿No es así, Monkey?

—Ajá —contestó el morocho sin mucho interés.

—¿Y esa vida sin raíces le resulta atractiva, verdad? —Insistió en tratar de hacerlo sentir mal Alvida.

—Pues sí, así es. Es decir.. tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Aire en mis pulmones y un sombrero que considero mi fiel amigo. Me encanta despertar en la mañana sin saber qué pasará —tomó un pedazo de pan, le dio un gran mordisco y siguió hablando con la boca llena—O a quién conoceré, o a dónde voy a estar. La otra noche estaba durmiendo debajo de un puente y hoy estoy aquí, en el barco más grande del mundo bebiendo champagne con personas refinadas —uno de los mozos le sirvió la copa que sostenía en la mano —Creo que la vida es un regalo y no quiero desperdiciarlo, nunca se sabe con lo que uno se va a encontrar. Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene. Hago que valga cada día.

—Bien dicho, Luffy —lo apoyó Kokoro tomando su copa en mano.

—Por que valga cada día —propuso Nami levantando su copa y todos las levantaron también.

—Por que valga cada día —respondieron al unísono y luego tomaron.

Después de cenar, Luffy sació su estómago de tal manera que tuvo que reprimir varios eructos para no quedar como un mal educado. Aunque de la forma en que cenó, no dejaba mucho que desear.

Los hombres de la mesa se pararon y agradecieron a las mujeres la compañía brindada. Luffy se paró también y uno de los comensales se le acercó.

—Sr. Monkey, ¿quiere venir con nosotros a tomar Brandy o se quedará aquí con las mujeres?

—Gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que irme.

Luffy se acercó a Nami que aun estaba sentada en su asiento y le sonrió calidamente.

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó ella ingenuamente.

—Es hora de volver con los otros esclavos —tomó su mano nuevamente y la besó, pero al soltarla, Nami encontró en su palma un pequeño papel doblado en varios pedazos —Todo un placer, Nami.

La pelirroja tomó el papel y fijándose de que nadie se diera cuenta, lo abrió y leyó el pequeño recado. _"Te espero en el reloj a las once."_


	11. Esto sí se llama fiesta

**Capítulo 10 —Esto sí se llama fiesta—**

* * *

Eran las once en punto, Luffy se encontraba en la escalera, frente al gran reloj con sus manos en los bolsillos. En cuanto se dio vuelta, vio a Nami subiendo hacia él, con una mirada llena de dudas en su cara, su rostro pálido y a la vez tan hermoso con esos ojos color miel que tan loco lo volvían. La pelirroja lo miró esperando que dijera el motivo por el que la había citado en ese lugar y Luffy, mostrando su característica sonrisa le dijo:

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta de verdad?

Luffy llevó a su delicada dama hacia el salón de baile de la tercera clase. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí, eran gente de muy pocos recursos, sus ropas no eran caras y estaban gastadas. Había música, muy pintoresca y alegre tocada por un grupo de hombres en el que se encontraba el mismo que había tocado en los almuerzos de la primera clase, después de un rato Nami averiguó que su nombre era Brook.

Luffy se encontraba bailando —al igual que la mayoría de las personas del lugar— con una pequeña niña rubia que lo hacia moverse de un lado a otro. Se había sacado el saco y desabrochado los botones de la parte de arriba de la camisa. Nami lo observaba sonriendo mientras tomaba cerveza en un gran vaso con rapidez, como si eso fuese algo que hiciera habitualmente.

Entre la gente, la única que pensó que sería tan formal en cuanto a la vestimenta, Nami pensó que sería ella. Sin embargo, logró ver entre medio del tumulto de gente bailando y moviéndose incesablemente, a otra chica, vestida con un muy fino vestido color verde oscuro con tules negros que hacían juego. El vestido le llegaba hasta un poco antes de las rodillas —lo que en esa época se consideraba de mujerzuelas— pero ella lucía refinada y elegante, aun con ese vestido tan corto imponía respeto a los demás. Ella bailaba con un hombre, un chico.. ¿lo había visto antes? Con ese cabello verde sería difícil de olvidar, pero no estaba segura.

En cuanto la chica dio una vuelta, inmersa en el baile que estaba danzando junto con ese hombre, Nami quedó totalmente sorprendida al descubrir de quién se trataba. Era aquella chica que conoció en la sala de estar de primera clase, Nico Robin. ¿Qué hacia alguien como ella en una fiesta tan.. baja a su estatus económico? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Sin embargo, la morocha estaba divirtiéndose, reía y bailaba como si no hubiese mañana, parecía estar feliz.

La canción terminó y después de unos pocos aplausos, Luffy se agachó junto a la pequeña con la que estaba bailando y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora bailaré con ella, ¿sí? —le explicó señalando a Nami y le hizo una seña levantando los brazos —Levántate.

—¿Qué? —Nami sabía lo que el morocho quería, pero no estaba segura de cómo moverse al danzar aquella música de la cuál jamás le enseñaron en ningún lugar.

—A bailar, ven conmigo —la tomó del brazo y la hizo pararse tranquilamente de la silla y sonriendo la puso en frente de él.

—Pero.. pero Luffy, espera.. —un poco avergonzada Nami lo miró y vio que aquella sonrisa seguía en sus labios —No sé hacerlo.

—Tenes que estar más pegada a mi cuerpo —colocó una mano en la espalda de la pelirroja y a la otra la entrelazo con la de ella —Así.

—No me sé los pasos —Luffy rió y empezó a moverse saltando guiando a Nami de un lado a otro.

—Yo tampoco, sigue el ritmo. No pienses.

Nami siguió el consejo, se dejó llevar, se dejó guiar por aquel muchacho que la estaba haciendo recuperar de a poco, sus ganas nuevamente de vivir. Cerró los ojos, rió a carcajadas, la música se escuchaba fuerte, los constantes golpes de zapatos en el suelo de madera. Sonidos de copas y bebidas, risas y escándalo, pero así y todo, ese momento estaba siendo completamente único.

Sanji se apareció entre la gente con dos grandes vasos en las manos y un cigarrillo en la boca. Se sentó en una mesa y le ofreció uno de los vasos a una hermosa chica, de ojos y cabellos celestes que se encontraba algo alejada del resto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con todos estos inútiles que no te han sacado todavía a bailar? —preguntó señalando a todos a su alrededor con un movimiento de su brazo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —respondió la ojiazul con sus mejillas encendidas y una cálida sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿bailamos, señorita?

—Hm.. verás.. estoy esperando a.. —un hombre, no muy varonil se acercó a la mesa, su pelo era castaño claro, tenía rasgos de mujer en la cara —como por ejemplo unas pestañas demasiado largas— y su vestimenta era algo extraña.

—¿Quién es este, Vivi? —preguntó el individuo sin mucho contento.

—Bueno, él es.. —miró a Sanji esperando que dijera su nombre ya que no lo conocía.

—Sanji —el rubio tomó la mano de la peliazul y le dio un tierno beso —A tus ordenes, hermosa.

El castaño se abalanzó contra él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a lo que Sanji respondió dándole una patada en el pecho y tirándolo hacia atrás. Una vez en el piso, el chico vio como Sanji se llevaba a su hermosa dama a la pista de baile y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse frustrado al respecto. Es decir, no volvería a enfrentar a ese hombre. Solamente le dio una patada y sintió como todos sus órganos estuvieron a punto de salirse le por la boca.

Nami y Luffy seguían moviéndose por todo el lugar, riendo a carcajadas y disfrutando del momento. Todo estaba siendo tan divertido, lo único que les importaba era pasarla bien. Mientras ellos daban vueltas y vueltas, bailando y carcajeando, el peliverde y la morocha se subieron a una plataforma que se encontraba en el medio del lugar.

La morocha movía sus caderas con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el peliverde reía y la aferraba a él, tomándola por la cintura. Ambos se movían divertidamente y todos los que los veían empezaban a aplaudirlos al ver lo graciosos y felices que se veían al bailar el uno con el otro.

Luffy comenzaba a dirigirse a la plataforma en la que se encontraba su amigo con aquella morocha. Su sonrisa observando la plataforma daba a conocer al instante las intenciones de subir ahí que tenía. Nami era inteligente y obviamente lo notó al instante.

—Espera, Luffy.. ¡espera!

Sus intentos por detener al morocho que bailando la obligaba casi a caminar hasta la plataforma fueron inútiles y en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba ahí arriba. Robin la observó mientras seguía bailando con su pareja y Zoro le dio una palmada en el hombro a Luffy en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

La música empezó a acelerarse, el morocho rió enormemente, esa era la parte que más le gustaba. Alzando los brazos con una sonrisa, se mordió el labio y empezó a zapatear al ritmo de la canción, mientras lo hacía, la gente se había acumulado a su alrededor y empezaba a aplaudir, alentándolo. Luffy miró a Nami a los ojos y en cuento esta sonrió, él chico dio el último punta pie al piso y la miró por unos segundos más en signo de reto.

La colorada sonrió y subiéndose un poco el vestido con las manos, se sacó los zapatos y se los tiró a la gente que los aplaudía. Entonces, empezó a zapatear, estaba haciendo los mismos pasos que había hecho Luffy momentos atrás, por lo que éste quedó totalmente sorprendido al verla. No esperaba que aquella dama rica y bien educada se supiera los pasos de una canción casi campirana. Una vez que terminó, Luffy rió y los dos siguieron zapateando y riendo al compás de la canción. Luego se tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a dar vueltas, pequeños saltos y pasos largos y sin secuencia, entre risa y risa.

* * *

—Más allá de la jurisdicción del acto Sherman, mis abogados apelaran —decía Arlong que estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de fumadores con cinco caballeros, mientras se ponía un habano en la boca y un mozo se lo encendía.

—Eso dijo Roquefeler, pero la suprema corte no lo aceptó —le contestó un hombre de traje negro y barba blanca tratando de ser razonable ante el pensamiento desfachatado del morocho.

* * *

De nuevo en la sala de baile de la tercera clase, Zoro se disputaba en una pelea contra Sanji, los dos tenían sus brazos derechos sobre la mesa y jugaban a las pulseadas. Sus caras empezaban a ponerse rojas y sus brazos hacían una fuerza impresionante. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer y menos contra tal adversario.

Robin y Vivi junto con varios hombres alrededor de la mesa los animaban y gritaban sus nombres o apostaban entre ellos a quién creían que sería el ganador. Y aunque Sanji era fuerte como se había visto dando una sola patada, los brazos de Zoro parecían los brazos de un asesino a sangre fría que usaba sus manos para exterminar a sus oponentes, por eso mismo fue que el mayor número de apuestas se encontraban a su favor.

Nami y Luffy se acercaron a la mesa, que era en la que antiguamente ellos estaban sentados y tomaron sus vasos grandes de cerveza. Nami se dio cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba Robin, sonriendo mientras observaba la pelea de su hombre.

—Robin.

—Nami, que gusto verte. Me sorprende encontrarte en un lugar como este.

—Pienso lo mismo, ¿qué haces acá?

—Como ya viste me invitaron a bailar y no pude negarme.

—¿Has venido con él? —señaló al chico de pelos verdes.

—Sí, me ha invitado. ¿Quién a tenido la amabilidad de invitarte a ti?

—Bueno.. —Nami se hizo a un lado para que Robin pudiese ver a Luffy, que en ese momento estaba junto al peliverde golpeando la mesa con sus manos.

—¡Vamos Zoro! ¡Estas a punto de perder! ¡Wouuu, Sanji es fuerte!

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Nami a Luffy sonriendo al verlo tan efusivo.

—Ah, sí, él es el que ganó el juego de póquer y los boletos para subir al barco —Luffy no pudo evitar notar a la morocha junto a Nami —¿También sos de primera clase?

—Sí, mi nombre es Robin.

—¿Robin? —rió Luffy y casi gritando miró a Zoro y dijo: —¡Eh, Zoro! ¡¿Ella es la Robin de la que me dijiste que te enamoraste?!

La cara del peliverde se tornó completamente roja y su vergüenza le hizo una mala jugada, debilitando su brazo y permitiendo que Sanji venciera.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, gomudo! —Zoro le pegó en la cabeza una vez que se paró de su asiento.

—Pero si ayer dijiste eso.. ¿por qué te enojas conmigo?

—Te dije que te ganaría, espadachín de mierda —se mofó Sanji de su suerte.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito pervertido?!

—¡¿A quién le decís pervertido?!

—¡A vos! ¡Mírate solamente como estas agarrando a esa chica! —Indicó señalando a Vivi que estaba abrazando a Sanji y este la sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura.

Robin rió ante la situación aunque también se sintió un poco sonrojada y observó junto con Nami la divertida disputa que empezaba entre su espadachín y ese simpático chef.

La pelirroja sintió la necesidad de beber, estaba cansada y su garganta estaba completamente seca por lo que se empinó el vaso y se tomó más de la mitad del mismo en solamente un trago. Descubrió que Luffy la estaba mirando con una sonrisa y algunos signos de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que por que soy una dama no bebo?

Nami tomó lo que quedaba en su vaso y se metió entre medio de Zoro y Sanji para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Los dos chicos la observaron, ya que hizo un gran ruido al poner el vaso ahí.

—Así que.. —Nami le sacó el cigarrillo de la boca a Sanji y le dio una pitada, luego se lo devolvió —¿Se creen muy fuertes? Quiero que hagan esto —Zoro, Sanji y los demás hombres alrededor empezaron a mirarla divertidos. La pelirroja se tomó el vestido y se lo subió hasta las rodillas —Sostenme esto, Luffy —le indicó a para que se lo mantuviera arriba y este accedió sin protestas con una sonrisa.

Nami comenzó a hacerse mas alta, o eso parecía. Lo que en verdad estaba haciendo, era un paso de ballet que le enseñaron cuando era pequeña y se requería muchísima fuerza para lograrlo. Se puso en puntas de pie y levantó los brazos. Zoro y Sanji empezaron a bajar la vista a sus piernas para entender lo que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces cuando la vieron sostener todo su peso simplemente estando apoyada en los dedos de sus pies. Todos se sorprendieron, jamás habían visto a nadie hacer algo parecido y —obviamente— ellos tampoco lo harían jamás.

Lamentablemente, Nami no pudo soportarlo por más de 5 segundos y cayó en brazos de Luffy, aunque eso no importó demasiado ya que estaba riendo a carcajadas ante lo que acababa de hacer. Los que se encontraban a su alrededor y habían visto la situación la aplaudieron y silbaron, incluidas Robin y Vivi a quienes les pareció todo muy gracioso.

—Nami, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Luffy al verla caer en sus brazos.

—¡Perfecta! —contestó ella divertida —No lo hacía desde hace años.

Desde las escaleras del ruidoso salón, un hombre vestido de traje bajaba sigilosamente, escondiéndose entre la gente. Era Hatchan. Dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, su vista se posó en la señorita Nami, que estaba siendo abrazada por Luffy mientras reían divertidos.


	12. Temor

**Capítulo 11 —Temor—**

* * *

Nami y Arlong se encontraban desayunando en la habitación de estar del morocho. Dos mucamas ordenaban su comida y bebidas en la mesa.

—¿Café, señor? —Arlong negó y miró de reojo a Nami, ella le devolvió la mirada de una manera fría y testaruda.

En cuanto las dos mucamas se retiraron del lugar, Arlong la miró otra vez fijamente. La pelirroja pretendió no haberlo notado y tomó un sorbo de su té, luego de revolver el azúcar que le había puesto anteriormente.

—Esperaba que me acompañaras anoche.

—Estaba cansada.

—Hm.. tus devaneos con los de abajo te dejaron agotada —Nami se sorprendió al escuchar esta acusación, más no quiso demostrarlo y solo expresó lo molesta que la situación la ponía.

—Así que enviaste a tu sirviente a seguirme, que vergüenza.

—No te comportes así de nuevos, Nami. ¿Has entendido?

—No soy uno de tus empleados que obedecen servilmente. Soy tu prometida.

—¿Mi prometida? ¡¿Mi prometida?! —Arlong se paró de su silla envuelto en ira y empezando a gritar furioso —¡Eso es, eres mi prometida! —de un solo golpe tiró la mesa al suelo, dándola vuelta y tirando todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella. Se acercó al asiento de Nami que estaba empezando a asustarse y acercó su rostro a ella lo más que pudo —Y también eres mi esposa, aunque no por ley pero si por practica, ¡así que debes honrarme! Debes honrarme como una esposa honra a su esposo. Porque no vas a engañarme, Nami. ¿Algo no te quedó claro?

—No —respondió temerosa.

—Excelente, disculpa —Arlong se fue de la habitación y la mucama entró rápidamente.

—¡Señorita Nami!

—Fue.. fue.. —no quería llorar, pero las lagrimas parecían empezar a arderle si no las expulsaba —fue un accidente —Se agachó en el piso junto a las cosas tiradas.

—Yo lo junto, señorita Nami.

—Lo-lo siento.. yo.. —intentó juntar una taza y la mucama acarició su brazo.

—No se preocupe, yo lo hago, señorita Nami.

La pelirroja se dejó caer al piso y llevándose una mano al corazón, empezó respirar entre cortadamente y seguido de esto, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Una mucama le estaba colocando a Nami su apretado corset cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

—Afuera.

—Sí, señora.

Era Alvida, que luego de echar a la mucama, ella misma quiso acomodarle el corset a Nami, ajustando la parte de atrás con fuerza.

—No verás a ese chico de nuevo, ¿has comprendido? Nami, te lo prohíbo.

—Basta abuela, o te sangrará la nariz —Alvida dio vuelta a Nami agarrándola del brazo y volteándola con brusquedad.

—No estoy jugando. Nuestra situación es precaria, sabes que no tenemos dinero.

—Desde luego que lo sé, me lo recuerdas cada día.

—Solo tenemos un legado de cuentas y cuentas ocultas bajo un buen apellido y ese apellido es la única carta que tenemos. ¡No te entiendo! Es un buen arreglo con Arlong, él asegurará nuestro futuro.

—¿¡Por qué me dejas a mi este peso?!

—¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?!

—¡¿Yo soy egoísta?! —Alvida la miró unos segundos y dio un suspiró casi como si la respiración le fallara.

—¿Quieres verme trabajando como costurera? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Nami agachó la cabeza —Poner a la venta nuestras cosas, olvidar todos nuestros recuerdos.. —Alvida tuvo que darse vuelta para contener la respiración y evitar llorar, aunque no lo demostrara y no fuera la persona perfecta, también tenía sentimientos y estos le pesaban en su espalda más de una vez.

—Es tan injusto..

—Claro que es injusto —contestó a su nieta dándose vuelta —Somos mujeres, nuestras decisiones no son sencillas.

Alvida abrazó a Nami y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego la ayudó a terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

Luffy entró a la sala principal de la primera clase vestido nuevamente con una camisa amarilla clara, pantalones negros y su sombrero por supuesto. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Hola Franky —saludó al reconocer al gran hombre que caminaba inmerso en unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Hola mocoso, ¿todo súuuuper?

—Claro que sí.

A través de las puertas de cristal de la sala de misa, el morocho pudo ver a Nami vestida con un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido mientras cantaba entre medio de su abuela y Arlong. En los asientos de adelante también había cantando en coro a hermosas chicas, pero él ya no tenía ojos para nadie más. Se acercó hasta la puerta con la intención de entrar, pero dos de los cuidadores lo detuvieron al ver sus ridículas ropas, impidiéndole el paso.

—Señor, por favor retírese.

—Oh, necesito hablar con alguien.

—No, usted no debería estar aquí.

—Vamos, es solo un segundo. Necesito hablar con alguien. Estuve aquí anoche, ¿no me recuerda?

—No, temo que no. Se lo repetiré otra vez.. —el cuidador de la puerta fue interrumpido en cuanto ésta se abrió y de ella salió Hatchan.

—Oh, hola grandote Solo necesito hablar con..

—El señor Arlong y la señorita Nami siguen agradecidos por su ayuda y me pidieron que le entregara esto como gratitud —dijo ofreciéndole un billete de 50 dolares a Luffy que lo despreció rápidamente.

—No quiero su maldito dinero solo quiero.. —Hatchan lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Y también para recordarle que usted tiene un pasaje de tercera clase y su presencia aquí no es muy bien vista.

—Por favor, solo quiero hablar con Nami, por un minuto. Por favor.

—Caballeros, ¿podrían asegurarse de que el señor Monkey vuelva al lugar al que pertenece y se quede ahí? —preguntó a los cuidadores entregándoles a ellos el billete que Luffy rechazó.

—Sí, señor —contestó uno de ellos y empujó a Luffy hacia la salida mientras este miraba lleno de ira a Hatchan —ven acá, muévete.

* * *

Nami y Alvida se encontraban hablando con el Capitán Barbablanca en la cabina de manejo, preguntando cosas acerca del barco, la conversación estaba siendo rica y fluida.

—Y, ¿por qué tiene dos timones? —preguntó Alvida.

—Porque este lo usamos cuando estamos cerca de tierra —respondió el Capitán señalando al timón de la derecha.

—Disculpe, señor —interrumpió un oficial muy educadamente —Otra alerta de iceberg, nos la envió el Norland.

—Gracias, entiendo —el Capitán vio las caras de preocupación de las dos mujeres al escuchar esto —Estén tranquilas, es normal en esta época del año. Es más aceleré dando la orden para encender las últimas calderas —sonrió tranquilamente.

Luffy se había trepado a la cubierta de la primera clase, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, tomó de un asiento un saco negro —perteneciente a algún señor que jugaba con sus hijos por ahí— y un sombrero. Poniéndose el saco ocultó su sombrero de paja el cual le colgaba en la espalda y para ocultar su rostro su colocó el sombrero negro, aunque cualquiera lo hubiese conocido por el simple echo de ver es peculiar cicatriz en su rostro.

* * *

Nami caminaba al lado de Cutty Flam por la cubierta. Detrás de ella Alvida junto con Arlong.

—Señor Flam, disculpe. Hice el cálculo, y con el número de botes salvavidas multiplicados por la capacidad.. disculpe, pero, creo que no son suficientes para todos los pasajeros.

—Solo para la mitad. Nami, eres super, no se te escapa nada —señaló hacia los botes —yo había puesto esa nueva clase de grúas que podía sostener una hilera de botes dentro de esta —Franky suspiró —pero creyeron algunos, que la cubierta desluciría y no se vería tan super. Así que me ignoraron.

—Es un desperdicio de espacio en cubierta —comentó Arlong sobre pasándolos junto con Alvida —Este barco no puede hundirse.

—Duerma tranquila, Señorita Nami. Le construí un súper barco, fuerte y confiable. No necesita barcos salvavidas —Se adelantó dejando a Nami atrás —Diríjanse a popa, les mostraré la sala de calderas.

Desde atrás, Nami sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la empujaban hasta meterla en el salón más cercano. La puerta se cerró y una vez más calmada se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.


	13. ¿Confías en mi?

**Capítulo 12 —¿Confías en mi?—**

* * *

—Luffy.. esto es imposible —quiso salir de la habitación pero el morocho la tomó del brazo y la dejó entre él y la pared —No puedo verte.

—Necesito hablarte —se sacó el sombrero y lo tiró al piso.

—No, Luffy, no —agachó la cabeza, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar de verlo, pero era lo correcto —Luffy.. estoy comprometida. Me casaré con Arlong —afirmó sosteniéndole la mirada —Amo a Arlong.

—Nami, no eres pusilánime. Eres una joven egoísta y petulante, pero.. pero debajo de todo eso, eres-eres la más maravillosa, sorprendente chica, no, mujer, que he conocido, y..

Nami trató de irse pero Luffy la detuvo nuevamente, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo y escucharlo.

—Luffy, no.

—¡No! Déjame tratar de explicarlo. ¡Eres maravillosa! —Nami se quedó sin palabras, de a poco sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba —No soy un tonto, sé cómo funciona el mundo.. Zoro me lo ha explicado muchas veces —Luffy empezaba a desesperarse, tenía que conquistarla y se había propuesto a sí mismo que lo haría —Tengo diez dolares en el bolsillo y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, ¡lo sé! Pero soy muy apasionado —de a poco se le acercaba sugestiblemente y Nami empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago al tenerlo tan cerca —Tú saltas, yo salto, ¿lo olvidaste? No puedo irme sin saber que vas a estar bien, es todo lo que quiero.

—Pues estoy bien —vio en los ojos de Luffy que no le creía —Estaré bien, en verdad.

—¿En serio? No lo creo —el morocho quería que ella dejara de actuar, que revelara en realidad lo que estaba sintiendo —¡No entiendes que te tiene atrapada, Nami! Y vas a morir si no te liberas. No enseguida, porque eres fuerte, pero.. —Luffy acercó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de la colorada que empezaba a quebrarse —Tarde o temprano ese fuego que amo de ti, Nami, ese fuego te irá consumiendo.

—No es tu deber salvarme, Luffy.

—Es cierto, solo tú lo harás.

El morocho se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Nami acarició la mano de su Luffy en su mejilla y la apartó de ella.

—Debo volver, déjame en paz.

Nami salió de la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente —aún un poco aturdida— a la sala de calderas. Luffy se quedó solo en la habitación, suspirando frustrado.

* * *

En la sala del té de la primera clase, Nami compartía mesa con su abuela y dos duquesas.

—Díganos Alvida el percance que tuvieron con la papelera.

—Hm, las invitaciones tuvieron que enviarse dos veces —contestó esta indignada.

—Oh, por dios.

—¡Y los horribles vestidos de las damas! Déjame contarte la gran odisea. Nami decidió que quería lavanda y sabe que detesto ese color..

Nami estaba presente físicamente, pero su mente no se encontraba en ese momento ni lugar. Se encontraba con Luffy, en cualquier sea el lugar que esté, ella deseaba estar con él con todas sus fuerzas, ¿por qué todo era tan injusto para ella? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir una vida de la cual prefería estar muerta?

* * *

Luffy se encontraba en la proa del barco, apoyando sus codos en la baranda y mirando la puesta de sol, miles de cosas iban y venían en su cabeza, hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Hola Luffy.

El morocho se dio vuelta inmediatamente pero contemplar frente a él a Nami, mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa, cálida y sincera que decía "_perdón_" apenas la veías.

—Cambié de opinión —Luffy sonrió mientras veía acercarse a él a la pelirroja —Me dijeron que estarías..

—Shhh —el morocho se puso un dedo sobre la boca en señal de silencio —Dame tu mano —Nami le correspondió acercándose —Ahora cierra los ojos —la pelirroja dudó porque no entendía el punto de hacerlo —Ciérralos —una vez cerrados, Luffy se puso a su lado, tomó su mano y con la otra empujó suavemente su espalda —Acércate a la barandilla, mantén los ojos cerrados. No mires.

—No miro.

—Ahora súbete en la barandilla —Nami obedeció, Luffy se subió detrás de ella sosteniéndola por la cintura —Agárrate fuerte, no te sueltes y mantén los ojos cerrados —Nami sonrió silenciosamente —¿Confías en mi?

—Confío en ti.

Luffy tomó sus manos en las suyas y lentamente, estiró los brazos de Nami mientras ella seguía sonriendo. Luego, rodeó su cintura, sosteniéndola para que se sintiese segura.

—Muy bien.. ahora, abrí los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos, Nami se encontró frente a ella al mar, juntándose en el horizonte con el cielo, y entre medio de ambos, el sol, que estaba poniéndose, formando que las nubes cercanas tuviesen un color anaranjado claro. El viento le daba de frente, pero no era algo malo, la brisa la hacia sentir libre, podía ver las pequeñas vibraciones del agua mediante avanzaba y rió, rió de gozo y alegría.

—Estoy volando, Luffy.

Luffy estiró sus brazos junto con los de ella y sus manos se entrelazaron. Apoyó su cabeza en su oído y le susurró una canción que recordaba no muy bien.

—Las islas del sur, son calientes.. Paina-purupuru, sus cabezas son realmente calientes y todos ellos son idiotas —Nami largó una carcajada al escucharlo susurrándole esa canción —Las islas del norte, son frías.. Hyakoi-koikoi, sus cabezas tiemblan por todas partes y ¡todos ellos son idiotas!

—Así no era la canción.

—Pero suena linda.

Luffy abrazó a Nami de la cintura, dejando sus brazos entre los de él. La pelirroja se sintió tan protegida y contenta como jamás lo había estado. Nunca se había sentido de esa forma con Arlong y estaba segura de que ahora tampoco lo haría.

La chica giró su cabeza, buscando con sus ojos la mirada de Luffy. Al encontrarla, se olvidó de todo aquel mundo de falsedad en el que se encontraba metida, se sintió en su hogar, con la persona que la traía loca a su lado. Luffy sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, protegerla, cuidarla y no iba a detenerse hasta saber que ella estaría bien, aun así no estuviera con él. Se acercó más a ella, mientras la seguía abrazando, cada vez con mas fuerza y seguridad, ya no la miraba a los ojos, sino que ahora el morocho estaba completamente centrado en sus labios.

Nami también se acercó un poco más, anhelaba besarle con todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué importaba ahora lo que fuera correcto o no? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo —por no decir la primera vez en su vida—, iba a seguir a su corazón. Se acercó y acercó, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él.

Los dos se sintieron en la gloria, era un sensación tan placentera. Nami subió su mano hasta llegar a la nuca de Luffy para acariciar los mechones de pelo negro que le sobresalían de su sombrero y este la abrazó pegándola mucho más a su cuerpo. Sintieron sus almas en paz, mientras seguían besándose con toda la pasión y deseo que habían estado acumulando hasta ese momento.

* * *

_"Esa fue la última vez que el Titanic vio la luz del día. Veintiséis años de experiencia hicieron que el Capitán Barbablanca se confiara, teniendo en sus manos una alerta de iceberg y ordenando más velocidad. Pensó que algo tan grande como para hundirlos sería visto en la superficie. Era un barco muy grande con un timón muy pequeño, no giraba con precisión ni velocidad. Todo lo que sabía era un error."_ —Nami.

* * *

**Para las/los que tengan dudas sobre la canción que canta Luffy es esta: ****_watch?v=mniVDTGRA9U _(antes de poner eso en el buscador tiene que poner la página de youtube) ****no les puedo explicar cuanto me reí imaginándome toda la escena mientras la escribía, JAJAJAJA. Ya sé que se supone que es la escena más linda y romántica, peeeeeero, esas escenas no pasan muy seguidas en One Piece, así que bueno.. Gracias por leer, los espero en el próximo cap!**


	14. Usando solamente este collar

**Capítulo 13 —Usando solamente este collar—**

* * *

Nami y Luffy entraron riendo a la recámara de ésta.

—Esta es la sala.

—Hm, es horrible —Nami rió al recibir tan sincera de crítica, aunque pensó que no lo decía en serio.

La pelirroja daba vueltas la perilla de la gran caja fuerte mientras que Luffy caminaba por toda la sala observándolo todo muy detalladamente.

—Arlong insiste en llevar esta horrible caja a todos lados.

—¿Crees que llegue en cualquier momento?

—No en tanto duren los habanos y el brandy —Se acercó al morocho y le mostró su collar.

—¡Wow, que grande! —Lo tomó en sus manos —¿Qué es? ¿Un zafiro?

—Un diamante; uno muy extraño.

—Yo podría fotografiar esto..

—¿Fotografiar?

—Tengo una cámara, Zoro me la regaló en mi cumpleaños y me enseñó a usarla. Tomó fotos de cosas bonitas, para tenerlas en mis recuerdos por simpre. Cada cosa tiene una historia y al ver la foto de este diamante, me acordaré de la tuya.

—¿No preferirías fotografiarme a mi para eso?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita?

—No es necesario porque voy a tenerte a mi lado para siempre, y si quiero recordar algo sobre ti simplemente te llamaré y te lo preguntaré.

—Pues yo si quiero una fotografía mía.

—Esta bien.

—Usando el collar.

—Si quieres.

—Usando solamente el collar.

* * *

Nami salió del baño vestida con una bata larga de seda color azul, sus cabellos anaranjados sueltos y el collar el su cuello. Luffy había ido a buscar ya su cámara y esta reposaba en una pequeña mesa, mientras él acomodaba un sillón en el medio del salón.

En cuanto vio salir a Nami, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó callado en silencio, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa escondida.

—Lo último que necesito, son otras fotografías donde parezca muñeca de porcelana —se acercó a Luffy y le entregó una moneda —y como un cliente que paga, espero recibir lo que quiero.

Se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a quitarse la bata, hasta dejarla caer al piso y mostrarse completamente desnuda frente a los ojos encandilados de belleza de Luffy. El morocho empezó a respirar entre cortadamente y señaló sin sacarle los ojos de encima el sofá.

—Recuéstate.. eh.. en la cama.. digo, eh.. e-en el sofá.

Luffy le indicó de qué forma tenía que acomodarse y luego tomó su cámara en mano.

—Yo.. yo suelo sacar varias fotografías y.. eh.. y luego elegir la mejor para enmarcar, ¿te parece bien eso?

—Perfecto.

A medida que los minutos iban pasando, la temperatura en sus cuerpos aumentaba, aunque ambos querían encubrirlo pensando en otras cosas. Luffy recorría la habitación de un lado a otro, buscando en Nami —su musa—, los más precisos ángulos para poder tomarle mejores fotografías. Después de sacarle fotografías de cuerpo entero, empezó a captar parte por parte, su cara, su pelo, el collar en su cuello, sus senos..

—No podría imaginarme a Michael Martin sonrojándose al sacar fotografías.

—Él fotografía desiertos y paisajes —se defendió Luffy con una sonrisa.

* * *

_"Mi corazón latió fuerte todo el tiempo, fue el momento más erótico de mi vida.. o por lo menos hasta entonces. Y lamento decepcionarlos, pero Luffy era muy profesional y no lo hicimos, nuestra relación trabajador-cliente lo impedía."_ —Nami.

* * *

El morocho guardó en una carpeta color marrón todas las fotografías que le había sacado a su hermosa modelo mientras ella acariciaba sus hombros. Entregó la carpeta, aun sin soltarla.

—Gracias —le dijo Nami y lo besó, queriéndole sacarle de las manos sus fotografías, a lo que Luffy se resistía al estarla besando.

La situación terminó en risas por parte de los dos.

* * *

Luffy se acercó desde atrás a Nami que se encontraba media encorvada, escribiendo en un papel con un bolígrafo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Puedes guardar esto en la caja fuerte por mi? —Nami le entregó la caja en la que estaba el collar.

—Claro.

* * *

En la sala de charla de hombres en la primera clase, Arlong junto con otros caballeros de importantes apellidos, tomaban brandy y fumaban. El aire del lugar estaba lleno de humo y algunas risotadas de hombre quizá adentrándose en la ebriedad se escuchaban en todo el lugar.

—Caballeros, ¿me disculpan?

—Ah, claro que sí.

Arlong se paró de su lugar al ver entrar a Hatchan y se alejaron unos pasos de la mesa en la que el morocho estaba sentado.

—Ningún camarero la ha visto.

—Esto es absurdo —Arlong apretó sus dientes mientras hablaba —Esto es un barco, no hay muchos lugares en los que pueda estar —trató de calmarse y luego de respirar profundo y parpadear lentamente, miró a su ballet con su cara un poco fuera de color, serio —Hatchan, encuéntrala.

* * *

En la sala de manejo, el timón daba vueltas guiado por un oficial que tomaba café tranquilamente. La noche era pacífica, el agua tan azul como el cielo, la brisa fresca que empezaba a sentirse obligaba a todo aquel que estuviese fuera a usar minimamente algún camperón o saco abrigado.

Coby se acercó a su Capitán en silencio y asomándose a la barandilla por la que él gran hombre observaba el avance del barco, sonrió casi para el mismo.

—Tranquilo.

—Sí —respondió el chico contento de que su Capitán quisiera conversar —No creo.. haber visto nunca tanta calma.

—Como un estanque.. lo sopla el viento.

—Los icebergs serán más difíciles de ver si el agua no rompe en la base.

—Es cierto —Barbablanca suspiró —Me voy, mantenga la velocidad del rumbo Coby.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

**Ya sé que este capítulo salió demasiado corto, pero la escena que sigue es bastante larga y no podía cortarla y seguir en el próximo porque me matarían (?). En el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno, muajaja.**  
**Cambiando de tema, sí, Luffy es fotógrafo. Pensé en seguir la historia tal cual en ese sentido, pero me acuerdo cuando Luffy dibujó a un pescado con patas, al carpintero o a su intento de sirena y no hay forma de que él pueda llegar a tener el don del arte, JAJAJAJA. Así que pensé en otra posible opción lo que me llevó a la fotografía. Ya se que en 1912 no había casi cámaras fotográficas, pero ustedes síganme el juego (?).**

**¡Gracias por la buena onda y los reviews que me dejan, se los agradezco ya que ustedes son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo! (Aunque la historia ya este hecha y yo solamente la esté adaptando). Espero me lean en el próximo capítulo, saludos.**


	15. Huida del guardia

**Capítulo 14 —Huida del guardia—**

* * *

—Hace frío —le dijo a Nami en cuanto la vio salir del vestidor y dándole un segundo vistazo agregó: —Te ves bien —se frotó las manos y soltó de su boca aliento frío que parecía humo, tenía puesto el saco que le había sacado a aquel hombre en la mañana y su sobrero caído sobre la espalda debajo de este.

La puerta sonó, tres golpes para ser precisos.

—¿Señorita Nami?

La pelirroja tomó la mano de Luffy e inmediatamente lo guió hasta la puerta de la siguiente habitación.

—Mis fotos —balbuceó el morocho mirando hacia atrás.

Pero ya era tarde para volver, Hatchan había entrado a la habitación. Guiado por el ruido de las puertas por las que Nami y Luffy salieron, se apresuró a caminar hacia aquella dirección para encontrarse con nadie al abrir la puerta. Sin embargo no se dio por vencido.

Una última puerta lo guió hasta los pasillos. En cuanto salió, no pudo evitar ver a los dos jóvenes delante de él que creían haberlo perdido y caminaban tranquilos con unas sonrisas.

Nami fue la primera en girar y percatarse de que Hatchan caminaba detrás de ellos. En cuanto Luffy se dio cuenta, empezaron a apurar el pasó, al igual que el sirviente de Arlong lo hacía. Tres pasos más fueron suficientes para que Nami se diera cuenta de que no quería volver con aquel hombre, por lo tanto empezando a correr y agarrando la mano de su compañero, gritó entre risas:

—¡Corre Luffy!

Se apresuraron para tratar de llegar al elevador que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

—¡Espere, espere!

Una vez adentro, cerraron las rejas de seguridad con rapidez y se apoyaron en la pared apurando al encargado para que pusiera el ascensor en marcha.

—¡Rápido! ¡Baje, baje!

Hatchan llegó en cuanto la máquina empezaba a descender y mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, Nami le enseñó el dedo medio. El sirviente no se dio por vencido y corriendo bajó por las escaleras, sin embargo en cuanto llegó, vio que los dos enamorados ya habían bajado.

Bajando unas escaleras, y haciendo un gran ruido por parte de Luffy al chocarse con un mozo y tirar se bandeja en la que llevaba varios trastos de metal, se escabulleron hasta uno de los pasillos completamente blancos y estrechos del barco. Quedándose en la puerta de entrada, los dos se detuvieron a reír y recuperar algo de aliento.

—Dudo en verdad que sea un ballet —dijo Luffy apoyándose en el marco de la entrada —Parece más un policía.

—Creo que eso era.

A través de la pequeña ventana redonda de la puerta, lo vieron aparecer mirando a todos lados y no tuvieron tiempo a esconderse, ya que el pudo observarlos.

—Demonios —susurró Luffy tomando la mano de Nami.

—¡Corre!

Corrieron en dirección recta, perseguidos por aquel _"guardia"_, pero por mala elección decidieron doblar en otro pasillo el cual no tenía salida. No podían volver, por lo que se vieron obligados a entrar por la primera puerta que estuviese abierta. Una vez adentro, Luffy la trabó.

El lugar al que entraron era una sala que tenía una escotilla en la parte inferior, esta conducía al cuarto de calderas donde los trabajadores que se ocupaban de hacer funcionar el barco se encontraban junto con maquinas, carbón y fuego.

Todavía no habían entrado allí abajo, pero el ruido proveniente era tanto y tan fuerte que Nami tuvo que taparse los oídos con las dos manos. De todas formas esto no logró sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, ¡se estaba divirtiendo tanto!

—¡¿Ahora qué?! —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Luffy no lograba oírle y los dos rieron al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Una vez habiendo bajado a la sala de maquinas y funcionamiento del barco, observaron el lugar con gran duda, ¿deberían hacerlo? No les quedaba otra alternativa.  
Un hombre que a juzgar por sus ropas llenas de carbón y su cara sucia trabaja ahí se les acercó sin entender qué era lo que esos dos jóvenes estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen? No deberían estar aquí, es peligroso.

Nami empujó a Luffy empezando a correr. Su vestido claro y largo parecía bailar entre las cenizas de carbón y el aire caliente del lugar.

—¡Continúen! —les gritaba Luffy a los trabajadores mientras corría detrás de ella —¿Saben? Hacen un gran trabajo, ¡sigan haciéndolo así!

Corrieron y corrieron entre el humo de las máquinas hasta que llegaron a la puerta que conducía a el gran espacio que era dedicado al equipaje pesado. Luffy entró guiando a Nami que lo tomaba de la mano mientras trataba todavía de estabilizar sus respiraciones.

—Mira que tenemos aquí —el morocho se hizo camino entre varias maletas y bolsos enormes hasta llegar a un lujoso auto.

Se distrajo observando la parte de adelante, lo miró con detenimiento y acarició los asientos para poder sentir de qué tela estaban hechos. Nami se paró junto a la puerta de atrás y tosió hasta que Luffy la miró y sonrió.

Se encaminó hasta ella y le abrió la puerta, sonriendo satisfactoriamente con la cabeza bien en alto. Ofreció su mano para ayudar a subir a Nami al auto y una vez dentro, después de escuchar su tan fino y delicado "Gracias", cerró la puerta y se subió al asiento del conductor.

Tocó la bocina y miró hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Nami se acercó hacia él desde atrás y susurrándole en el oído le contestó:

—A las estrellas.

Riendo, lo tomó de los brazos y lo obligó a pasarse de asiento hacia atrás, junto con ella. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, Nami lo abrazó y Luffy le correspondió tiernamente con una sonrisa, abrazándola también, haciéndola sentir protegida, deseada, querida.

Entrelazaron sus manos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sus cuerpos emanaban calidez, sus cabezas solo podían la forma en la que ambos se deseaban. Luffy sonrió al verla un poco dispersa, nunca jamás había experimentado con nadie lo que le estaba sucediendo con ella.

—¿Nerviosa?

—No.

Nami apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del morocho y tomando su mano en la de ella, la acercó a su boca y empezó a besar dedo por dedo. Luffy la observaba mientras su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante estos echos. La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Por favor, tócame.

La mano de Luffy estaba por ir hacia su mejilla, pero Nami le dio un nuevo rumbo dejándola sobre uno de sus pechos. Instantáneamente, el morocho ya no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola de una forma bruta y deseada.

Nami se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras sentía el cuerpo de Luffy sobre ella, tocándola, recorriendo cada parte de su ser. Los besos siempre estuvieron ahí, sus corazones latían fuertes y el auto de a poco se llenaba de el vapor proveniente de sus respiraciones.

* * *

Desde la cofa, dos vigías tiritaban de frío mientras se frotaban las manos —en las cuales ya tenían puestas guantes— mientras charlaban entre ellos de cosas absurdas.

—Yo puedo oler el hielo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—En serio, puedo olerlo cuando esta cerca.

Desde la cubierta, Helmeppo y Coby hablaban tranquilamente hasta acercarse a la barandilla principal que daba vista al frente del barco.

—¿Consiguieron los binoculares para los vigilantes?

—No los veo desde Southanton —respondió el rubio —Ahora seguiré mi ronda, adiós.

* * *

**Presiento que van a esperar** **al próximo capítulo con ansias.. no me odien por cortar en la mejor parte, jiji.**


	16. El comienzo del fin: Parte 1

**Capítulo 15 —El comienzo del fin: Parte 1—**

* * *

De a poco, ambos fueron sacándose las prendas de ropa que cubrían sus cuerpos. El calor que se daban uno al otro era suficiente, contando el echo de que también la temperatura iba aumentando dentro de cada uno.

Luffy estaba nervioso, era su primera vez haciéndolo. Sin embargo, se estaba dejando llevar, la besaba con apasionado, la acariciaba dulcemente, ponía toda su ternura en cada mimo que le hacía y en ella era en lo único que podía pensar en un momento como ese.

Nami también se encontraba nerviosa, me atrevo a decir que más nerviosa que Luffy. Su cuerpo virgen se entregaba a él con ansias, lo deseaba tanto.

—¿Estas bien, Nami?

—Lo estoy.

Una especie de sudor frío empezó a hacerse notar en la nuca y espalda de Luffy mientras seguía besando a la pelirroja. Sintió que su miembro ya estaba completamente duro y preparado para dar la primera envestida. Se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas de Nami y dejó de besarla por unos segundos. La miró a los ojos y trató de sostenerse en sus brazos para poder tener un poco más de distancia entre ambos.

Nami respiraba ansiosa, sentía en su entrepierna el miembro de Luffy, listo para empezar la acción. Sus deseos de que aquel morocho la poseyera eran cada vez más fuertes. Se aferró con sus brazos a los brazos de Luffy y se mordió los labios.

—Hazlo, Luffy. Por favor.

El chico entendió que esta era la señal que estaba esperando y dándose un empujón hacia atrás, dio la primera embestida al frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja, el cual tembló de gozo y placer.

Un grito secó retumbó en la parte de atrás del auto, Nami apretó sus ojos con fuerza y sin querer rasguñó a Luffy en varias partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo, el morocho no se detuvo, esos rasguños no eran nada al lado del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Su pene cada vez más erecto entraba y salía rápidamente de la vagina de la muchacha. El auto se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras los suspiros hacían eco en todo el lugar.

Luffy se sentó y de un tirón agarró a Nami y la sentó sobre él, precisamente sobre su miembro. La pelirroja sintió toda aquella lujuria y placer subirsele de golpe y recorrer todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar tratar de agarrarse de lo más cercano que encontró, aunque solo logró dejar la marca de su mano en el vidrio empañado del asiento trasero.

—Más.. Luffy, más..

El morocho la tomó de la cintura y ayudando con un movimiento de caderas de su parte, la hizo saltar sobre sí fuerte y rápido, ambos suspiraban, no podían hacer más, el placer que sentían era inmenso a otros placeres anteriores.

El último salto que dio Nami sobre las piernas del morocho la hizo abrir la boca y querer gritar, aunque no pudo emitir sonido. Unas pocas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos color miel, quería llorar, pero si lo hacía, sin dudas sería de alegría, felicidad. Algo que muy pocas veces en su vida había experimentado.

Luffy la dejó sentada sobre él y empezó a acariciar y masajear sus pechos mientras la besaba, sus lenguas se juntaban y se paraban tan rápidamente que hasta esos finos besos los excitaban más de lo que ya estaban. Los pezones de Nami se endurecieron y en cuanto el morocho los sintió así, vio la necesidad de dejar de besar su boca, para poder besar sus senos. Eso hizo sentir a Nami tan bien, deseada, cuidada.. fogosa.

—Nami.. —balbuceó el chico mientras besaba a gusto esos enormes pechos —Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todos.

Una sonrisa cálida se dio a mostrar en el rostro de Nami que lo tomó de las mejillas, subiendo nuevamente su cabeza y volviéndolo a besar en los labios. Se dejó caer hacia atrás con él encima y después de unas cuantas embestidas más, los dos llegaron a su clímax.

Luffy suspiraba cansado mirando a Nami a los ojos, quien parecía bastante tranquila. La pelirroja acarició su mejilla antes de darle un beso tierno y espontáneo en los labios.

—Estás temblando.

—Tranquila, no es nada.

Se dieron un último beso más y Luffy se recostó sobre los pechos de Nami para poder recuperar el aliento, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo.

* * *

—Se fueron por allá —indicó uno de los trabajadores a dos encargados del equipaje.

Los hombre entraron al gran lugar con linternas en mano, alumbraron todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mientras caminaban.

* * *

En su habitación, Arlong se encontraba junto a Hatchan abriendo y revisando su caja fuerte.

—¿Falta algo, señor?

El morocho sacó de ahí adentro una carpeta marrón con detalles en dorado sin saber qué era lo que contenía adentro ya que nunca la había visto. Al abrirla, se encontró con aquellas fotografías que le había sacado Luffy a su musa inspiradora. Junto a estas fotos, una nota, escrita a puño por Nami.

_"Querido, ahora puedes encerrarnos a los dos en tu caja fuerte."_

Arlong arrugó el papel en sus manos y dejó escapar un gruñido, luego miró nuevamente las fotografías.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Es mejor que matarlos, señor?

—Mejor.

* * *

En el cuarto de equipaje, los encargados seguían aun buscando a los dos jóvenes, hasta que llegaron al auto y vieron los vidrios empañados y una mano marcada en ellos.

Uno fue a la puerta izquierda y el otro a la derecha. En cuanto abrieron, rápidamente alumbraron al interior.

—¡Los tengo! —gritó uno.

Lamentablemente, dentro del auto, ya no se encontraba nadie.

* * *

—¿Viste la cara de esos tipos? ¿Las viste? —Luffy reía a carcajadas al igual que Nami en cuanto salieron a cubierta.

Se tomaron de las manos, y la pelirroja acercó hacia él al chico del sombrero de paja. Puso su dedo índice en su boca en señal de que dejara de hablar aunque sea por unos momentos y miró al morocho a los ojos.

—Cuando el barco atraque.. voy a irme contigo.

—Es una locura.

—Lo sé, no tiene sentido.. por eso lo haré —el morocho la besó y abrazó mientras Nami sonreía de felicidad.

Observando toda la escena, Helmeppo sonreía de gusto al ver a los dos enamorados. Y desde el mástil principal el uno de los vigías le señalaba la escena a su compañero.

—Mira eso.

—Parece que tienen menos frío que nosotros.

—Si eso necesitamos para entrar en calor, preferiría no hacerlo si tuviera que ser contigo —bromeaban.

Sus caras cambiaron completamente en cuanto miraron al frente, poniéndose más pálidas de lo que ya estaban a causa del frío. Uno de ellos tomó el teléfono inmediatamente para dar aviso de lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos y el otro dio dos campanadas que se escucharon en toda la cubierta.

—¿Diga? —se escuchó en cuanto atendieron desde la sala de manejo —¿Qué es lo que ve?

—¡ICEBERG A LA VISTA!


	17. El comienzo del fin: Parte 2

**Capítulo 16 —El comienzo del fin: Parte 2—**

* * *

—¡Iceberg a la vista!

—¡Iceberg a la vista!

—¡A estribor, a estribor!

—¡Iceberg a la vista!

Los oficiales empezaron a moverse desesperados y con asombro por toda la cubierta, especialmente por el lugar cercano a la sala de control de manejo.

Coby, quien en ese momento manejaba el timón volteó rápidamente a estribor lo más que pudo, mientras Helmeppo daba la orden a la sala de calderas mediante una llamada de emergencias. Estos inmediatamente dieron la orden a todos sus trabajadores para dar un giro al barco y poder ir marcha atrás.

—¡No da más! —gritó Coby en cuanto el timón había llegado a su limite. Dejando a otro de los mas jóvenes sosteniendo el timón corrió a cubierta a ver el gran pedazo de hielo que yacía frente a ellos.

* * *

Los obreros en la sala de calderas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de hacer su trabajo lo más rápido posible, pero no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, lo que estaba por venir en un futuro no muy lejano del que quizás no muchos podrían tener la suerte de salvarse.

—¡Apaguen las calderas!

—¡Rápido, reduzcan la velocidad!

—¡La presión, reduzcan también la presión!

Se escuchaban a gritos las ordenes desesperadas de sus superiores, ninguno de los trabajadores comprendía lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Las maquinas empezaban a detenerse, las calderas se habían apagado, todos estaban mirando fijamente al oficial que los guiaba.

—¡Aguarden! —gritó mirando a una de las maquinas —Aguarden.. ¡ahora! ¡Enciendan el motor en reversa!

Los obreros obedecieron instantáneamente y las máquinas volvieron a encenderse, esta vez en dirección contraria a la que deberían.

* * *

Desde cubierta, todos los oficiales se encontraban en cubierta, mirando llenos de miedo al enorme tempano de hielo.

—¡¿Ya llegó al tope?!

—¡Así es, señor! ¡Al tope!

—¡¿Por qué no estamos virando?!

La tensión podía sentirse incluso a metros de distancia. Sus caras serias, muertas de preocupación eran totalmente evidentes. Esto no estaba nada bien, no se suponía que así sucediese.

—¡Vira, vira! —susurraba Coby entre dientes mientras el barco cambiaba de dirección lentamente —¡Sí, eso es!

Sin embargo, todos los esfuerzos por tratar de que el Titanic no chocase con aquel iceberg fueron completamente inútiles. Lo que estaba sucediendo, no se podía evitar, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Se va a estrellar!

Y así fue, en cuanto el barco estuvo suficientemente cerca del tempano de hielo, éste chocó. El Titanic tembló, todas las clases sintieron lo que estaba sucediendo. El beso de Nami y Luffy fue interrumpido a causa del temblor en el piso. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y miraron hacia todas partes, buscando una explicación que pudiesen ver por ellos mismos.

—Santo cielo —logró balbucear uno de los cuantos oficiales en cubierta.

* * *

Zoro despertó asustado junto con Robin a su lado, ambos estaban durmiendo en la habitación de la morocha y el temblor los sacó de sus sueños completamente. No llegaron a asustarse, pero el momento les pareció bastante extraño.

Mientras tanto, los compartimientos del equipaje, empezaron a romperse a causa de la fricción con el iceberg, el agua empezó a entrar. Justamente ahí era donde aquellos dos hombres seguían buscando a los enamorados y en cuanto el agua empezó a entrar, se vieron empujados hacía atrás y tirados al piso, arrastrados por la magnitud del agua que comenzaba a llenar el lugar con tal velocidad que era de no creerse.

* * *

Franky en su habitación, vio sobre su escritorio la botella de coca que bebía temblar. Se paró inmediatamente de su asiento y miró al techo. Su candelabro también temblaba, el carpintero empezó a sentirse ansioso, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

—Jesucristo..

—¡Timón a babor!

—¡Timón a babor!

Coby corrió de un empujón al chico en el timón y él mismo empezó a girar el timón, su velocidad era extrema, todos estaban demasiado exaltados y asustados, lo mejor era seguir las ordenes logrando las rápido y sin inconvenientes en un momento como este.

La sala de calderas en la que se encontraban los trabajadores empezó a llenarse de agua, todos querían escapar de ese lugar, gritaban y se empujaban. No, nada estaba yendo bien.

* * *

—¡Atrás, Nami!

Varios pedazos de hielo estaban cayendo sobre el piso de la cubierta en la que se encontraban los dos jóvenes. Tuvieron que correrse varios pasos atrás para que el hielo roto no llegara hasta ellos. Ambos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos y una vez que pasaron el iceberg se acercaron corriendo a la barandilla para verlo más de cerca.

* * *

Las puertas que dividían los diferentes sectores de las partes en las que el agua empezaba a entrar, se cerraron automáticamente siendo guiadas por los controles de la sala de mando. Los obreros y trabajadores se vieron obligados para correr por sus vidas aunque algunos ni siquiera llegaron a subir unos pisos más arriba puesto que las puertas se cerraban con rapidez y una vez abajo, no podían volver a abrirse.

* * *

—Por Dios —le decía uno de los vigías al otro —estuvimos cerca.

—¿Con que hueles el hielo? Mentiroso idiota —se quejó su compañero con furia.

El Capitán Barbablanca apareció entonces en la sala de mando. Se paró junto a Helmeppo, pero éste no dijo nada, todos en el lugar tenían enormes caras de preocupación.

—¿Qué fue eso, Coby?

—Un iceberg, señor —contestó el pelirosa —Viré el tope a estribor y activamos las máquinas en reversa, pero estaba muy cerca. Traté de virar a babor para rodearlo, pero lo golpeamos y..

—¡Cierren las puertas! —interrumpió el Capitán.

—¡Están cerradas, Señor!

—Traigan al carpintero, que revise el barco.

—¡Sí, señor!

* * *

—¡¿Pero qué mierda..?! —Sanji mojó sus pies en cuanto bajó de su cama en la oscuridad después de sentir el temblor.

Unos momentos después, ya se encontraba con una maleta en mano, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Vivi, por la cual también se podía ver el agua entrar debajo de la puerta.

—¡Vivi, rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de acá! —hablaba el rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras esperaba a su peliazul.

Los corredores de la tercera clase se habían atestado de gente y era mucho más difícil transitarlos estando apurado como en esa situación. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, pero debían irse, el agua estaba mojando los pies de todos y eso no era algo que se suponía iba a pasar en el barco más lujoso del mundo.

* * *

Robin salió de la habitación seguida de Zoro y le preguntó al primer hombre de servicio que vio, qué fue lo que había pasado.

—Disculpe, ¿por qué nos detuvimos? Sentí un temblor.

—No se preocupe. Perdimos una paleta de la elise, eso fue lo que sintió, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—No, gracias.

La morocha volvió junto al peliverde a la habitación y se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

—No creo que simplemente se haya roto el elise —comentó Robin.

—Tampoco yo. Tengo que ir a ver a Luffy, Sanji y los demás. De paso voy a fijarme si en la tercera clase, alguien sabe algo más sobre esto.

—Iré contigo.

—Bien, vestite.

Nadie en el barco comprendía lo que estaba pasando a excepción de aquellos que habían visto frente a sus ojos el comienzo del fin.


	18. El engaño

**Capítulo 17 —El engaño—**

* * *

Sanji y Vivi corrían por los pasillos de la tercera clase con sus bolsos y pertenencias encima. Bastantes personas los seguían, delante de ellos montones de ratas corrían escapando del agua.

—Nunca me gustaron este tipo de animales, pero si las ratas van por ahí, yo también —susurró el rubio caminando apurado junto a Vivi a su lado.

—¡Tú! —Arlong salió al pasillo y detuvo al primer sirviente que pudo visualizar.

—Señor, si no es una emergencia..

—Sí, si lo es —lo interrumpió —Me han robado.

—Llame al sargento de marina —Agregó Hatchan a su lado.

—¡Llámalo ahora, idiota! —gritó Arlong al ver al sirviente algo confundido.

—S-sí, señor.

* * *

En la cubierta de la tercera clase, varios chicos jugaban divertidos a la pelota con uno de los pedazos de hielo del témpano chocado.

Un chico castaño de unos 17 años, no muy alto y ojos claros se acercó mirando la situación alrededor, parecía sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Otro muchacho de cabellos negros, ojeras y un sombrero blanco con algunas manchas negras se le acercó desde atrás y en cuanto el castaño se dio vuelta le arrojó un pedazo de hielo, que por suerte el otro pudo agarrar. Lo observó en sus manos y luego sonrió.

—Law, eso no es divertido —suspiró y el morocho se acercó a él —¿Has visto lo que pasó? ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó haciendo referencia al pedazo de hielo que arrojó al suelo.

—Chocamos contra un iceberg. Algunos pedazos de hielo cayeron en cubierta a causa del impacto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un iceberg?! ¡Vamos a morir, moriremos!

—No seas tan exagerado. Hasta el momento todo va bien.

—¡¿Hasta el momento?! ¡¿Qué pasará si el barco en verdad se hunde?! ¡Cientos de personas morirán!

—Aveces creo que de verdad no tendrías problemas para actuar en novelas dramáticas, Chopper.

—¡Esto es en serio! No entiendo porque siempre estás tan tranquilo ante este tipo de situaciones —suspiró.

—Te dejo la mejor parte a vos. No soy bueno para eso de los gritos y el llanto.

—Te desprecio, Law.

—Igualmente.

Nami y Luffy subían por las escaleras a la cubierta del segundo piso donde se encontraban estos dos chicos. Antes de terminar de subir, varios oficiales pasaron delante de ellos hablando junto con el Capitán; no hablaban muy fuerte, pero con el simple hecho de prestar un poco de atención se podía escuchar la conversación.

—El cuarto de calderas 6 tiene dos metros y medio de agua y la sala de correos esta peor. Todo esta inundado.

—¿Puede remediarlo? —preguntó Barbablanca.

—No, solo que las bombas sean más rápidas.

Franky había llegado detrás de ellos y metiéndose en la conversación, caminando detrás de los oficiales, preguntó:

—¿Vieron los daños de la cubierta F?

—No, ya esta inundada.

Luffy miró a Nami, ella estaba en silencio. La conversación que acababan de escuchar no los había aliviado en lo más mínimo.

—Esto está mal —balbuceó el morocho.

—Por supuesto que esta mal. No se supone que este barco tenga inundaciones en los compartimientos bajos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó intrigado Luffy.

—Médico de abordo, Trafalgar Law.

—Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy.

—El punto es que cualquier sea la situación que tengamos frente a nosotros, no importa de qué se trate todo esto, pasaremos a la historia. Sea vivos o quizás muertos.

—¡No moriremos! —interfirió el castaño.

—¿No fue eso lo que habías dicho hace un momento?

—No lo pensé bien.. ¡pero no moriremos! ¡Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer si algo pasa en el Titanic! ¡Salvaré a tantas vidas como me sea posible!

—Supongo que eso esta bien para empezar, pero no eres un Dios. Si este barco se esta hundiendo, estamos muertos. ¿No has visto cuántos botes salvavidas hay? No alcanza ni para la mitad de los pasajeros a bordo. Estuvimos muertos desde el principio.

Nami apretó la mano de Luffy con fuerza. Tantas palabras escuchado la habían llenado de miedo. El morocho la miró esperando que hablara.

—Hay que avisarle a Arlong y a mi abuela.

* * *

Arlong estaba sentado en su cuarto mientras varios hombres alrededor de él inspeccionaban el lugar. Un oficial a su lado revisaba la cámara que Luffy había olvidado sobre la mesa y las fotografías anteriormente sacadas.

—Son muy buenas —comentaba el hombre.

—¡No toquen nada! —Arlong se paró de su asiento y les sacó las fotos de la mano —Quiero que fotografíen toda la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación Nami se acercaba al lugar con Luffy tomando su mano. Hatchan los vio desde el pasillo.

—Hatchan, ¿sabes que está pasando? —preguntó algo temerosa por la respuesta que recibiría.

—La hemos buscado, señorita.

Nami siguió caminando en dirección a la puerta, pero Hatchan sigilosamente, se escabullo detrás de Luffy que no se dio cuenta de que en su bolsillo, el sirviente de Arlong, había depositado el hermoso collar de diamantes proveniente de Nami.

En cuanto los dos chicos entraron a la habitación, todos los presentes los miraron con sorpresa.

—Algo muy serio esta pasando —dijo Nami apretando fuerte la mano de Luffy que parecía no estar reaccionando a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Arlong miró a Hatchan, quien había entrado detrás de ellos dos. Su sirviente asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que su 'plan' había salido a la perfección, por lo tanto, Arlong empezó a hablar.

—Sí, así es. Dos cosas muy preciadas para mi han desaparecido el día de hoy. Una ya regreso —miró a Nami y luego con desprecio a Luffy —Y creo saber dónde encontrar la otra. Revísenlo.

Dos oficiales se acercaron a Luffy y alejaron a Nami de él, que se hizo a un lado sin entender la situación.

—Quítate el abrigo, hijo.

—¿Ahora qué? —renegaba el morocho mientras empezaban a revisarlo.

—Arlong, ¿qué estás haciendo? —interfirió Nami —Estamos en medio de una emergencia, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Es esto, señor?

Todos observaron al oficial que había sacado del bolsillo del saco que Luffy tenía puesto, el collar de zafiro azul perteneciente a la pelirroja. Ella miró a Luffy sin mostrar en su rostro ningún sentimiento aparente.

—Sí, ese es —Arlong lo tomó.

—¿Qué? Esto es un engaño —Luffy miró a la chica —¡No le creas, Nami! ¡No!

—Él no lo hizo.

—Claro que sí, para un profesional es sencillo —contestó Arlong mirándolo con desprecio.

—Pero estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, esto es absurdo.

—Tal vez lo hizo.. —Arlong caminó detrás de ella y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído terminó la oración con un susurro —..mientras estabas vistiéndote.

—¿Te crees muy listo, eh? —dijo Luffy ya empezando a enojarse —Lo pusieron en mi bolsillo, Nami.

—¡Cierra la boca! —trató de interrumpirlo Arlong.

—Ni siquiera es tu abrigo, ¿no, sombrero de paja? —habló Hatchan dándole el abrigo a un oficial, dentro de éste se podía leer un nombre —Propiedad de Ailer Raynson.

—Nos informaron que fue robado —dijo el oficial al tenerlo en sus manos.

—No, lo tomé prestado, ¡iba a devolverlo!

—Ah, aquí hay un ladrón honesto, ¿no es cierto? —Rió Arlong mientras seguía fumando de su habano.

—Nami, no le creas. Es que yo no lo hice, te lo juro —dos oficiales lo tomaron de los brazos pero Luffy se resistía a dejarlos agarrarlo —¡Yo no lo hice, Nami! ¡Lo juro! —de a poco empezaban a hacer cada vez más fuerza para poder llevárselo de la habitación a la fuerza —¡No lo hice, Nami! ¡Yo no lo hice!

—No te resistas, chico. Camina.

—¡Nami! ¡No lo hice! —se escuchaban los gritos desde el corredor — ¡Sabes que no lo hice! ¡Créeme!

* * *

—Es una super desgracia, Capitán —Franky se encontraba junto con los encargados de la ruta y sistema del barco en una de las oficinas de Barbablanca. Abrió en el escritorio los enormes planos del barco y empezó a señalar partes exactas —El agua alcanzará los 42 metros sobre la quilla en diez minutos —a medida que explicaba movía sus manos mostrando las partes del barco —La bodega de proa, las otras tres calderas y el cuarto de la bodega 6, en solo diez minutos.

—Así es —escuchaba atento Coby mientras el carpintero hablaba.

—¡¿Y cuándo saldremos de aquí?! ¡Maldición! —Usopp estaba ansioso y preocupado.

—¡Son cinco compartimientos! —miró al Capitán y explicó —Puede flotar con los primeros cuatro dañados, pero con cinco.. ¡es imposible! —Usopp empezó a caminar de un lado al otro tocándose la cabeza—Mientras la proa siga bajando, el agua se derramará por sobre encima de los mamparos de la cubierta E y así sucesivamente, no se detendrá.

—Las bombas —señaló Barbablanca —Si abrimos las bombas..

—Las bombas nos dan tiempo, pero solo minutos —interrumpió Franky —No importa lo que hagamos.. el Titanic se ira al fondo del mar.

—¡No puede hundirse! —Dijo Usopp son una cara de terror absoluta.

—Esta hecho de acero, Usopp. ¡Te aseguro que puede! Y lo hará.. es matemático.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —logró al fin el Capitán preguntar.

—Una hora.. máximo dos —las caras de terror de todos los presentes en la habitación fueron instantáneas, el silencio y el miedo inundó a cada uno de ellos tal como el agua inundaría aquel barco.

—¿Cuántos pasajeros abordo, Helmeppo?

—Dos mil doscientas almas abordo, señor.

El Capitán se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego giró, mirando a Usopp de frente.

—Parece que logrará los encabezados, Usopp.


	19. Ordenes del Capitán

**Capítulo 18 —Ordenes del Capitán—**

* * *

En la habitación de Nami, la pelirroja miraba a Arlong con una mueca de desprecio en su todos se habían retirado. No creía que Luffy hubiese robado el collar, simplemente no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Tenía dudas, sí, pero aquel chico del sombrero de paja no era esa clase de persona. No lo era.

Unos pocos días y su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados, simplemente por conocerlo. ¿Se había enamorado? No estaba segura, pero quería irse con él a donde quiera que él fuese. Su destino ya no era salvar a la fortuna familiar, seguir dándole prestigio a su apellido o casarse con algún idiota porque se lo mandaban; no. Su destino era más que todo eso. Su destino era Monkey D. Luffy. Más que su destino, él sería cada bocanada de aire que ella diera, cada gota de rocío al atardecer, cada brisa fresca moviendo en su cabello, cada caricia al despertar por la mañana. Él sería su vida y eso ya no podía remediarse. Era demasiado tarde.

—¡Eres una cualquiera! —Arlong se acercó a Nami con brusquedad y le abofeteó la cara obligándola a mirar a un costado —¡Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo! —la zamarreó tomándola de sus brazos y la pelirroja se vio totalmente confundida.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Nami disimuló la situación arreglándose un poco el pelo. Aunque estaba asustada, tenía miedo, su cara estaba pálida, quería romper en llanto pero a la vez no iba a quedar como una débil frente a aquel hombre.

—Señor Arlong..

—¡Ahora no! Estoy ocupado —gruñó pero de igual manera el sirviente entró a la habitación.

—Señor, debo pedirle que usen los chalecos salvavidas y vengan a la cubierta del barco.

—Dije que ahora no.

—Lamento molestarlo, Sr. Arlong, pero son ordenes del Capitán. Por favor, usen ropa abrigadora. Es una noche fría —Arlong rió sarcásticamente y solto a Nami de un tirón mientas el sirviente sacaba de uno de los compartimientos del ropero los dos chalecos.

—Que estupidez —masculló el morocho yéndose de la habitación.

—No se preocupe Señorita, simplemente son pequeñas normas de seguridad. Todo estará bien —Nami se tocó la mejilla y miró al hombre sin contestar.

* * *

Zoro caminaba seguido de la morocha entrando ya a los pasillos de la tercera clase. Se dirigían a la que era su habitación.

—¡Miren muchachos! —el peliverde siguió caminando pero miró sobre su hombro al grupo de hombres que acababa de pasar por al lado —Esa preciosura era la que bailaba la otra noche en nuestra gran fiesta, ¿qué pasa, bonita? ¿Necesitas venir a la tercera clase para tener un poco de diversión? ¿Necesitabas un sirviente para el viaje y te elegiste al inmundo ese?

Zoro volvió en sus pasos hacia atrás. Robin había parado de caminar y estaba siendo acorralada por los cuatro hombres que le hablaban grotescamente mientras reían, así y todo la morocha no mostraba preocupación o miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que desean, señores?

—¿Sabes, linda? Si quisieras también un sirviente para cuando bajes del barco.. podría ir contigo adonde pidas.. —el hombre la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta hacerla chocar con la pared y una vez lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tocó su muslo en una caricia forzada.

—Mala idea, idiota —la voz de Zoro fue casi como un susurro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el primer golpe fue soltado.

—Robin, muévete. Quiero llegar rápido a mi habitación.

—No creo que esto haya sido en verdad necesario.. —la morocha miraba al piso abrazándose los brazos —¿No te parece que te has pasado un poco? —los cuatro hombres estaban inconscientes, llenos de golpes, algunos con algunas pequeñas cortaduras rodeadas de un poco de sangre.

—Ellos lo quisieron así.

Recorrieron unos pasillos más en los que varios ayudantes gritaban en cada habitación de mala forma, despertando abruptamente a todo el mundo, que la gente debía ponerse sus chalecos salvavidas inmediatamente.

Al girar en un pasillo, Zoro se detuvo sin aviso previo. Robin se chocó con él para luego mirar sobre su hombro el motivo de la parada.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —gritó el peliverde para luego correr rápidamente el camino restante a su habitación.

En cuanto llegó se dio cuenta que no se encontraban ahí ni sus pertenencias ni las de Luffy. No sabía qué hacer, qué estaba pasando. El agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

—¿Zoro? —Robin se acercó a la puerta abierta de la habitación mirando al peliverde.

—Este barco de mierda se va a hundir —pateó el agua salpicando una de las camas.

—Entonces es mejor que nos vallamos de acá. Hay que subir al primer bote salvavidas que encontremos.

—¿De verdad crees que van a dejarme subir contigo? Sos una dama de la alta sociedad. Yo soy basura, Robin —la morocha no contestó —Vamos, tenes que subirte a uno de esos botes o no voy a perdonarme.

—Zoro —ella le sostuvo la mirada—Si no subís conmigo, no subiré a ningún lado. Por lo tanto, empieza a preocuparte de cómo no separarte de mi, ¿entendido?

—Tsk.. maldita mujer. Siempre estás diciéndome qué hacer —salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar —Rápido, Robin. No quiero tener que irme sin ti.

La morocha sonrió levemente para sus adentros y lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

Franky supervisaba cómo los oficiales y guardias del barco bajaban a toda velocidad todos los botes salvavidas de la cubierta D en la clase media-baja. El carpintero quería tratar de calmarse, de estar calmado pero el solo pensar que no había forma de salvar a todos si el barco se hundía lo hacia simplemente querer desaparecer.

La noche era fría, el ruido de gritos, maquinas, y madera se escuchaban retumbando en todas partes. Cutty Flam se acercó a Coby.

—¿Dónde están los pasajeros?

—Adentro, hay mucho frío y demasiado ruido para ellos.

Una vez dicho esto, el peliazul entró a la sala de la primera clase en donde los músicos tocaban incesablemente una tranquila melodía. Un mozo se le acercó y le ofreció una Coca-Cola como era común en Franky, pero este ni siquiera la rechazo, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus propios temas como para decir que no deseaba nada.

Kokoro detuvo a un sirviente del brazo que parecía andar bastante ocupado.

—Oye, muchacho. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Nos hicieron usar estos horribles chalecos y no estamos haciendo nada.

—Lo lamento, pero no sé nada. Iré a averiguar.

—Nadie sabe lo que esta pasando —se quejó la mujer mientras el sirviente se alejaba de ella.

Nami, Arlong y Alvida entraban en ese momento a la sala principal. Franky estaba a punto de subir las escaleras en cuanto la pelirroja se acercó a él por detrás y tocó su hombro. El peliazul volteó a verla.

—Señor Flam.. yo vi el iceberg y lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor, dígame la verdad.

Franky bajó los pocos escalones que había avanzado y Arlong se acercó.

—El barco se hundirá.

—¿S-seguro?

—Sí, en una hora más o menos. Esto se irá al fondo del Atlántico —Nami se llevó la mano a la boca para tapársela, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar —Por favor, que no lo sepan todos, no quiero que el terror se expanda. Suba a un bote salvavidas pequeña, no lo dude. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación acerca de los botes, verdad?

—Sí.. entiendo.

Franky siguió su camino y lo único en lo que Nami pudo pensar acerca, fue en Luffy.


	20. Sube al bote, Nami

**Capítulo 19 —Sube al bote, Nami—**

* * *

—Dame tu mano —el oficial de policía le puso las esposas a Luffy aferrándolo a un gran caño blanco en la sala de guardias.

—Señor, lo necesitan en tercera clase. Cuatro hombres han sido encontrados inconcientes —informaba un segundo oficial entrando al lugar.

—Vallan, yo lo vigilaré —el oficial miró durante unos segundo a Hatchan hasta que asintió y se fue dándole las llaves de las esposas en la mano.

* * *

—¡Señor! —uno de los encargados en pedir auxilio a barcos alternos se acercaba corriendo al Capitán —El Carpathia viene a diecisiete nudos, a todo vapor para ellos.

—¿Es el único que respondió?

—El único cerca, Señor. Dijeron que estaran aquí en cuatro horas.

—¿Cuatro.. horas? —Barbablanca cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró —Gracias.

El hombre se retiró y el Capitán siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por la cubierta, la cual estaba llena de gente tratando de bajar los botes salvavidas.

—Disculpe, señor —Coby se le acercó —Los botes ya estan listos —el Capitán no contestó —¿No cree que es mejor subir a las mujeres y a los niños a los botes?

—Sí.. haga eso —asintió —Mujeres y niños primero.

—¡Sí, señor!

La gente empezaba a salir a cubierta, Coby se acercó a ellos y moviendo los brazos trató de gritar lo más fuerte posible para que todos lo pudieron escuchar.

—Señoras y señores, vengan aquí, por favor —la gente lo seguía —Gracias, excelente —las rodillas del pelirosa temblaron, la gente que cada vez era más seguía acumulándose frente a él —Por el momento solamente necesito mujeres y niños. Quédense donde estan, mujeres y niños avancen hacia mi, por favor.

Brook y su banda salieron a cubierta con sus intrumentos y unos sillas para sentarse y apoyarlos.

—Vamos muchachos —dijo el del afro —Algo tranquilo como lo dijo el Capitán para mantener la calma, ¡yohohoho!

* * *

En los pasillos de tercera clase, todo se había vuelto un completo descontrol. Los guardias habían cerrado con rejas cada una de las puertas que los llevaban a cubierta, por lo que la gente estaba empezando a desesperarse y se acumulaba en cada corredor.

—Usen los salvavidas, usen los salvavidas —repetía un hombre repartiendo aquellos chalecos blancos a todo el mundo —Por favor, usen los salvavidas, no hay razón para entrar en pánico —Sanji tomó uno de los chalecos que tenía el hombre en mano y dándose vuelta se lo puso de prepo a Vivi, le sonrió al verla sorprendida y acarició su mejilla, luego siguieron avanzando —Todavía no es el momento para subir a los botes, pónganse su salvavidas.

Sanji se hizo paso entre la gente que estaba en la escalera hasta llegar a la reja que tapaba la salida y la sacudió con ira. Un guardía, el que tenía la llave del otro lado se acercó hasta ahí.

—Por favor, no hagan disturbios, ¡pónganse los salvavidas! —decía sin mirar a nadie específicamente.

—¡Ey! ¡Sirviente de mierda! ¡Abre esta puerta ahora! —gritó furioso el rubio.

—No sea grosero —contestó el hombre —Son órdenes del Capitán, no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Si no abres esta puerta de mierda, voy a tirarla abajo!

—En ese caso inténtalo.

—Por supuesto que lo intentaremos —habló una voz detrás del rubio y en cuanto este giró sonrió al ver a aquel hombre de pelos color verde.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá, marimo?

—Se perdió —interrumpió Robin.

—No es cierto, quería ver cómo estaba la situación acá.

—Y mientras pensabas en eso te perdiste.

—Mujer, silencio.

—Pensé que se encontraban en la primera clase —habló Vivi un poco confundida —Es decir.. arriba de nosotros.

—Lo estábamos.

—¡¿Y cómo mierda bajaste, idiota?! ¡La situación es que no podemos subir a cubierta!

—¡No te alteres, maldito chefsito de mentira! —Zoro miró a la morocha —¿Cómo bajamos?

—Bajamos por uno de los ascensores, pero éstos ya están cerrados y quizás hasta inundados.

—Robin.. —Sanji la observó con ojos un poco lastimosos —¿Por qué estas siguiendo a este idiota? Ya podrías haber subido a un bote salvavidas.

—No iré a ninguna parte sin él.

* * *

En la cubierta principal el primer bote estaba lleno. Bueno.. lleno es una palabra demasiado grande, digamos que el primer bote estaba abordado por la mitad de personas que podrían haber entrado realmente, pero los oficiales lo consideraron lleno.

Un oficial indicaba desde estribor cómo debían bajar el pequeño bote al agua. Otros oficiales y también sirvientes tomaban las cuerdas de éste tratando de soltarlas lentamente con el mayor cuidado y lentitud posible. Pero obviamente, esto era completamente complicado.

Las voces asustadas de las mujeres y niños en el bote se escuchaban en toda la cubierta. El llanto de las pequeñas reclamándoles a sus madres que querían que su padre fuera con ellas. El grito de los varoncitos imponiendo su carácter al darse cuenta que su madre también sufría por lo que quizás llegaría a ser una gran perdida. Las lagrimas silenciosas que empapaban las mejillas de aquellas mujeres que pretendían sonreír y mentirle a sus hijos, decirles que todo iba a estar bien.

—¡Bien! —gritaba el oficial con los brazos extendidos —¡Bajen juntos! ¡Despacio! ¡Despacio! —las sogas del lado izquierdo empezaron a resfalarse, parecía que iban a cortarse y el lado derecho del bote quedó más arriba que el izquierdo, la gente empezó a gritar, mirando aterrorizada al agua debajo suyo —¡Alto! ¡Alto! —el oficial se desesperó —¡No bajen el lado izquierdo! —ordenó mirando fijamente a los oficiales que hacían fuerza para que las sogas se queden quietas —¡Solo bajen el lado derecho! —Segundos después el bote se pudo estabilizar y fue el primero en tocar el agua.

De entre medio de un pequeño grupo de comandantes, salió disparada al cielo —no sin antes escucharse el auténtico estallido—, una de las bengalas de auxilio que explotó en el cielo dándo a ver colores rosas, rojos y blancos seguidos de varias chispas alrededor.

Rose observó al cielo al igual que toda la gente a su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaría en solamente una hora?

—¡Necesito dos hombres que se encarguen de proa y popa, enseguida! —se escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos de los oficiales.

* * *

Luffy seguía encadenado a esos grandes tubos de fierro en la oficina del Oficial primero de la segunda clase. Miraba preocupado por la ventana, solo faltaban pocos centímetros para que el agua la cubriese por completo. El barco empezaba a inclinarse y obviamente que él estaba dándose cuenta de la situación, y también dándose cuenta, de que no le podía pasar nada peor. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Francamente no lo había pensado, sabía que no podía hacerlo él solo.

Hatchan, sentado al escritorio jugaba con una de las balas de su pistola. La ponía de costado en la parte más alejada del escritorio y la soltaba. Ésta caía ya que el barco estaba inclinado y también lo estaba el escritorio. Una vez que llegaba hasta abajo, Hatchan la agarraba en sus manos y repetía el proceso.

Tomó entonces el arma en sus manos cuando Luffy le dio una mirada sin mucha atención. Sacó el cargador, puso la bala y lo volvió a meter en la pistola. Dio un suspiro de satisfacción y miró a Luffy.

—Oye, no creo que el barco se pueda hundir —se paró y caminó hasta el morocho —Ahora recuerdo que me pidieron mostrarte una muestra de nuestra gratitud —Hatchan le dio un golpe en el estómago a Luffy que lo dejó retorciéndose de dolor con la cabeza gacha. El sirviente se encaminó a la puerta no sin antes tomar la llave que abría las esposas de Luffy y guardárselas en el bolsillo —Saludos del Señor Arlong —terminó de decir mientras el del sombrero de paja yacía arrodillado y respirando con dificultad y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

El bote que Nami tenía que abordar estaba empezando a llenarse. Kokoro empujaba lentamente a las mujeres indecisas delante de ella para que subieran a bordo. Detrás de la mujer de sonrisa grande, se encontraban Alvida, Arlong y Nami.

—¿Los botes estarán ocupados de acuerdo a la clase? —Alvida le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Nami que escuchaba detrás de ella el llanto de una mujer separándose de su esposo —Espero que los botes no estén muy llenos.

—Abuela.. ¡cállate! —Nami tomó de los brazos a Alvida y la acercó a ella con total furia en su ser —¡¿No lo entiendes?! El agua esta helada y no hay suficientes botes. Ni para la mitad. La mitad de las personas abordo morirán.

—No la mejor mitad —Arlong se ganó una mirada de rechazo de la pelirroja que estaba completamente indignada —Lástima. Debí guardar ese dibujo, valdrá mucho más mañana.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —contestó Nami al iluminarsele la cara por otra bengala en el cielo.

—Vamos, Alvida. Los asientos de primera clase están por acá.. —Kokoro ayudó a subir al bote a la mujer —Vamos, Nami. Tú sigues, hay mucho lugar todavía —la llamaba extendiendo su mano.

—Sube al bote, Nami —su abuela también esperaba con ansias que la pelirroja abordara.

Sin embargo, mientras mas llamados para subir al bote recibía, más pasos hacia atrás daba Nami. Lo que iba a hacer no era algo de lo que quizás podría haberse arrepentido, pero en ese momento era una decisión bastante difícil. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? Su vida era una farsa. Y no dejaría la vida de Luffy sin luchar.

—Sube al bote, Nami —insistía su abuela.

—Sube —indicó Arlong casi como una orden.

—Yo no voy, abuela —sin decir más la pelirroja se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria tratando de evitar los gritos de su abuela llamándola.

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —Arlong la había perseguido y la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos —¡¿Vas con él?! ¡¿Para ser la hetaira de un imbécil?¡

—Prefiero ser eso a que tu esposa.

Nami intentó soltarse, pero Arlong se aferró a ella más fuerte para no dejarla ir. Forcejearon. El morocho era grande, sí, también robusto e inteligente. Pero Nami era mucho mejor que eso. Al darse cuenta que no podía soltarse recordó las palabras de Luffy unas tardes atrás cuando quería enseñarle a escupir. _Tienes que carraspear de verdad, ¿entiendes? Toma impulso y usa tus brazos. _Nami se agarró también de los brazos de Arlong, estiró un poco su cuello hacia atrás, carraspeó y en su lengua se formó aquel escupitajo que soltó justo en el ojo del morocho. Esto provocó la distracción del hombre que la soltó para poder limpiarse y Nami salió corriendo de ahí.

_—Si Luffy lo hubiese visto, me hubiese felicitado después de reír como tonto por unos segundos _—pensó mientras seguía corriendo por la cubierta.


	21. ¿Dónde estás?

**Capítulo 20 —¿Dónde estás? —**

* * *

—¡Auxilio! ¡¿Alguien puede oírme?! ¡Auxilio!

Luffy gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, su estómago rugía y empezaba a sentirse bastante mal. Miró por la ventana, el agua ya la había tapado. Se desesperó un poco pero no lo suficiente para volverse demente y siguió pidiendo ayuda.

—¡¿Nadie me escucha?! ¡Auxilio!

Golpeó las esposas contra el tubo creando unos sonidos metálicos que retumbaron un poco más que su voz, pero era inútil. Nadie estaba cerca. Los pasillos, las habitaciones, todas estaban vacías. La gente había salido de ese lugar hacía bastante. El agua empezaba a adentrarse por una de las escaleras que conducían a los pisos más bajos y recorría la alfombra roja de los pasillos como si estuviese asechando a alguna presa.

—Maldición.. ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

* * *

Nami llegó a los pasillos de la segunda clase del barco. Miro a ambos lados antes de elegir un camino para continuar.

—¡Señor Flam! ¡Señor Flam!

Nadie contestó, solo pudo divisar gente gritando y corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella. Siguió caminando buscando con la vista a Franky.

El peliazul se encontraba dando indicaciones a todas aquellas personas que aun seguían sirviendo a los pasajeros.

—Camarero, valla al super corredor de estribor.

—Sí, señor Flam.

—Valla a un bote salvavidas —le indicó a una mujer que salía de su habitación —Suba a cubierta enseguida —se topó con una sirvienta y acarició su mejilla rápidamente —Lucy, use el chaleco salvavidas, dé un buen ejemplo por favor.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntaba abriendo cada puerta de los corredores.

—¡Señor Flam! ¡Gracias al cielo! —Nami lo sorprendió apareciendo de un corredor —¡¿A dónde lleva un oficial de marina a alguien arrestado?!

—¿Qué? ¡Pequeña, tienes que subir a un bote salvavidas!

—¡No! Haré esto con o sin su ayuda, Franky. Pero sin ella será más tardado —Franky suspiró molesto.

—Baja en ascensor hasta el fondo, ve a la izquierda por el pasillo de la tripulación luego a la derecha y a la izquierda de nuevo en las escaleras. Verás un corredor muy largo..

* * *

—Esto está mal.. —Luffy se dejó golpear la cabeza contra el gran tubo blanco y se alarmó al escuchar un ruido que hasta el momento no había escuchado. El agua estaba entrando a la habitación —¡Maldición! —el morocho se subió arriba de un mueble y movió con fuerza sus esposas —¡Rayos! ¡Auxilio!

* * *

Nami corrió hasta el ascensor más cercano. El encargado le decía a otra mujer que no podría bajar en cuanto pudo divisar a la pelirroja queriendo escabullirse dentro y le impidió el paso.

—Lo siento, los ascensores están cerrados.

—¡Ya me cansé de ser educada, maldita sea! —Nami empujó al hombre dentro del ascensor y se metió junto a él señalando los controles —¡Lléveme abajo!

El hombre asintió bastante alarmado ante la situación y bajó completamente la palanca. El ascensor bajaba y bajaba, la cara de Nami era iluminada por bajas luces de los pisos.

En el último piso, en cuanto el ascensor llegó a bajar por completo, el agua empezó a meterse dentro. El encargado y la chica dieron unos pasos hacia atrás asustados. El agua fría llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas.

—¡Voy a subir! —anunció el hombre.

—¡No! —Nami se apresuró a abrir las puertas y salir.

—¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, tengo que subir!

Nami hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó. Parecía completamente desorientada pero recordó las palabras de Franky cuando le explicó cómo llegar a dónde se encontraba Luffy. Luffy. Su motor para seguir adelante, para hacer todas esas locuras que tenía en mente. Aquel muchacho con sombrero de paja que tan loca la volvía. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse de tal forma por él? Por supuesto que la valía. Ella lo amaba. No había nada más que pensar al respecto.

El hombre en el ascensor volvió a subir. Toda el agua acumulada ahí cayó mojando a Nami como una pequeña cascada, pero a ella poco le importó. Siguió buscando con la mirada el pasillo de la tripulación, hasta que lo encontró y se metió allí.

Caminó hasta llegar al fondo del corredor, ahora este se separaba en otros dos pasillos. ¿Cuál debería seguir? Ya había olvidado totalmente las instrucciones de Franky. Comenzó a desesperarse. El agua le llegaba ahora hasta los muslos, el vestido solo hacía más peso al caminar. Miró a ambos lados. El lado derecho seguía llenándose de agua, si iba por ahí seguramente el agua le llegaría en poco tiempo al estómago. El lado derecho todavía no estaba tan hundido, porque claramente era la parte más alta.

Después de debatirlo por una milésima de segundos, se encaminó al lado izquierdo. Sus piernas empezaban a temblarle un poco, pero no de frío, le temblaban de miedo. Miedo de no poder encontrarlo. De tener que irse de aquel barco sin él. No se iría sin él, no lo haría.

El agua empezaba a bajar y dejar que el largo vestido color salmón se le apegara a las piernas.

—¡Luffy! —gritaba mientras corría los obstáculos en su camino y se ayudaba para caminar acariciando las paredes del corredor —¡Luffy!

—¡Nami!

¿Era su voz? ¿Lo había escuchado en realidad o simplemente era producto de su imaginación al desearlo a su lado con tantas ansias? Se quedó paralizada en el lugar en el que se encontraba parada. ¿De dónde había provenido la voz? ¿A dónde debería ir? ¿En qué dirección? Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, quería por lo más deseado en el mundo volver a escucharlo.

—¡Nami! —esta vez la llamada fue seguida de diversos ruidos de madera golpeada y sonidos metálicos.

La pelirroja sintió que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y suspiró con alivio. Estaba tan contenta de poder encontrarlo a tiempo. Ya sabía de dónde provenía el sonido. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar lo más que pudo, casi correr, en dirección al corredor del lado derecho.

—¡Luffy! ¡Luffy!

—¡Nami! ¡Estoy aquí, Nami! ¡Estoy aquí!

En cuanto Nami pudo entrar al lugar en el que Luffy se encontraba esposado, el morocho aún seguía gritando su nombre. La pelirroja se abalanzó contra él que la miraba con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que tenía desde que lo conoció, algo que le daba tanta paz.

—¡Luffy!

—¡Nami!

—¡Luffy, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —tomó el rostro del chico en sus manos y lo besó con ímpetu —¡Lo siento, Luffy! ¡Sé que no lo hiciste!

—Hatchan lo puso en mi bolsillo.

—¡Lo sé! —Nami lo abrazó durante unos segundos y luego al soltarlo lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa débil en su rostro —¡Lo sé y lo siento tanto!

—Escúchame, Nami, tienes que encontrar la llave de repuesto —señaló como pudo el mueble frente a él con unas puertas de vidrio —Busca en el gabinete de ahí.

Nami se abalanzó contra el mueble y lo abrió de par en par. Colgadas en una tela color bordo se encontraban bien colocadas más de 30 pequeñas llaves, cada una con diferente forma.

—¡Es pequeña y plateada, Nami!

—Plateada, plateada.. —susurraba mientras tocaba cada llave y las observaba rápidamente —¡Todas son de bronce, Luffy!

—Busca en el escritorio, Nami.

La pelirroja sacó los cajones y los revolvió, tiró cosas que no servían al agua y luego tiró también los cajones. Empezaba a desesperarse, no encontraba nada, ¿cómo iba a sacarlo de ahí? ¡¿Cómo iban a poder escaparse juntos si ambos morían ahogados aquel 12 de abril?!

—Nami.. —la chica lo miró rápidamente —¿Cómo supiste que no fui yo?

—No lo hice. Solo me di cuenta que lo sabía.

—Bien, s-sigue buscando.

Nami tiró el último cajón del escritorio al agua y se hundió lleno de pertenencias inútiles del oficial a cargo. Miró a todas partes y se quedó parada entrando en la desesperación mientras sentía como el agua empezaba de a poco a mojar más que sus muslos.

—¡N-no encuentro la llave! ¡No la encuentro! —gritó angustiada.

—Bien, Nami, ¡Nami! Escúchame. Tienes que ir a buscar ayuda, ¿sí? Yo estaré bien.

La pelirroja observó a todos lados antes de tomar una decisión. No quería dejarlo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Con dificultad avanzó nuevamente a donde Luffy se encontraba, lo abrazó y lo besó.

—Volveré pronto.

Se hizo paso entre unas sillas y el escritorio que a causa del agua empezaba a flotar y salió de aquel lugar.

—Te estaré esperando aquí.


	22. ¡Hazlo!

**Capítulo 21 — ¡Hazlo! —**

* * *

Nami volvió en sus pasos por el corredor. Ya todo estaba inundado. El agua sobrepasaba sus muslos. ¿A dónde podría ir a pedir ayuda?

Vio la escalera que dirigía a la cubierta E y subió. El agua solo llegaba hasta poco antes de la mitad de la misma.

—¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —gritó sin resultado —¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —insistió recorriendo con rapidez los pasillos vacíos y todavía sin una gota de agua —¡Por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda! —eligió otro pasillo al azar, nadie parecía estar cerca —¡¿Alguien puede oírme?! ¡Por favor, hola!

Un hombre pasó corriendo a su lado pero Nami no pudo retenerlo ni llegar a explicarle que necesitaba con desesperación su ayuda. Lo vio irse entre los corredores y se quedó parada en aquel lugar mirando la nada misma.

—¿Hola? —habló esta vez desganada y se apoyó contra la pared —Necesito ayuda..

Las luces empezaron a fallar. Se apagaban y prendían con algunas chispas saltando al suelo. La pelirroja empezaba a asustarse. Ese susto que incluye latidos de corazón a más de mil por horas, respiración agitada y temblor de miembros exteriores del cuerpo.

La luz volvió a prenderse y esta vez Nami tragó saliva y evitó el llanto que estaba en camino. Escuchó unos pasos y tratando de que su voz se escuchara más allá de su garganta habló imponiendo fuerza obligada.

—¿H-hola? —Un hombre, al parecer un mozo con chalecos salvavidas bajo su brazo apareció —Ah, gracias a Dios.

—Señorita —el mozo la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar junto a él —venga conmigo, debemos ir a cubierta.

—Escúcheme, no entiende, hay un chico abajo que necesita ayuda.

—Tenemos que abordar en cubierta alguno de los botes salvavidas.

—No, no, oiga, ¿esta escuchándome? Necesita ayuda, esta esposado y..

Ambos hablaban a la vez mientras Nami era tironeada en dirección contraría a la escalera por la que subió. No se podían entender, pero la pelirroja notó que no la estaba escuchando.

—Por aquí, señorita, por aquí.

—¡No, no! ¡Es por allá! ¡Hay un hombre allá que está..

—Descuide no hay que tener pánico.

—¡Yo no tengo pánico!

—Pero esa no es la dirección.

—¡Pero..! ¡Pero..! ¡Suélteme, suélteme!

—Solo sigame, esta es la dirección correcta.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Escúcheme, maldición! —Nami se sintió acorralada, no podía irse por ahí, sus impulsos pudieron más que su cabeza y lanzó un puñetazo a puño cerrado al hombre en la cara, lo que provocó su sangrado de nariz.

—Váyase al diablo —le dijo este antes de irse cuando sintió la sangre sobre su labio.

Nami se apoyó en la pared, respirando entre cortadamente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró impaciente. Al abrirlos se encontró en frente de ella con una gran idea. O quizás no tan grande.. pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Desenrolló un poco la gran manguera para peligro de incendió y con la parte de adelante rompió el vidrio de la caja de cristal que había al lado, que guardaba en su interior un gran hacha roja y marrón. La sostuvo en manos con fuerza y poniéndola delante de ella empezó a correr en dirección a las escaleras nuevamente.

Una vez que llegó, no tuvo ningún tipo de deseo de bajar por lo que tuvo que reunir suficiente valor en su interior para hacerlo. El agua ahora sobrepasaba la mitad de la escalera. Bajó con cautela y antes de terminar todos los escalones observó agarrándose de la parte de arriba del piso el corredor.

Faltaba menos de un metro para que este estuviese completamente lleno de agua. Nami retrocedió, se sacó el saco que llevaba puesto. Tomó el hacha y no llegó a bajar los últimos escalones en cuanto se dio cuenta que no hacia pie. Con la mano libre al tener el hacha, se agarró a los tubos de la parte de arriba del techo para poder impulsarse y no terminar siendo arrastrada por el agua hacia alguna dirección contraria a la que tenía que ir.

Al estar agarrada a los tubos del techo que contenían dentro de ellos los cables de electricidad —que por cierto empezaban a explotar, andar mal y provocar chispas y corto circuitos—, el agua le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que los pechos. Toda aquella cantidad de agua congelada abrumándola fueron para la chica como 100 cachetadas en todo el cuerpo.

Después de unos metros pudo hacer pie por sí sola y entró a la sala en la que se encontraba Luffy. En ese momento, el morocho estaba arrodillado sobre el escritorio, el cual se las había arreglado para acercarlo a él.

—¡Luffy!

—¡Nami!

—¿Esto servirá? —preguntó sacando de abajo del agua el hacha.

—Averiguémoslo, ¡rápido! —Luffy trató de alejar lo más que pudo una mano de la otra y dejó las esposas apoyadas sobre el tubo blanco.

Nami se acercó a él, ya cansada y con un poco de dificultad. En cuanto subió sus brazos para bajarlos con fuerza y usar el hacha por primera vez, Luffy la detuvo.

—¡Un momento, un momento! Practica un poco allá —señaló con la cabeza a un pequeño mueble bien colgado en la pared.

—Sí.. —Nami dio el primer hachazo a las maderas con algo de dificultad.

—Ahora intenta darle al mismo lugar —indicó Luffy y Nami volvió a dar otro hachazo el cual al verlo, había sido separado del anterior por largos centímetros, el morocho frunció el seño —De acuerdo.. bien, ya practicaste. Ven aquí —Nami se acercó a él —Escucha, Nami, golpea muy fuerte y muy rápido.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Separa tu manos un poco más en el mango del hacha.

—¿Así?

—Sí, perfecto. Escucha, Nami, confío en ti.

Estas palabras solo hicieron poner mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba a la pelirroja. Luffy apoyó la cabeza en el tubo y cerró los ojos.

—¡Hazlo!

Nami preparó sus brazos y cerró también sus ojos. Luego, los dejó caer con toda la fuerza y rapidez posible, para terminar escuchando un ruido metálico.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que las esposas se habían roto. Ambos rieron de felicidad y al fin pudieron abrazarse y besarse con todas las ganas una vez más.

—Bien, Nami, ¡vayámonos de aquí!

En cuanto Luffy se metió por completo al agua una expresión de disgusto se dio a notar en su cara y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esta congelada!

Nami lo guió hasta la puerta y ambos miraron en dirección a las escaleras por las que había bajando la colorada. Toda esa sección ya estaba completamente inundada y creando chispas y corto circuitos por doquier.

—¡Esa es la salida! —señaló Nami.

—Hay que encontrar otra. De prisa —tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la guió en dirección contraria.

* * *

En la cubierta todo era un descontrol. Los oficiales reprochaban a la gente en el bote que no podían subir con equipajes. Casi obligaban a las mujeres a separarse de sus maridos, hermanos, amigos hombres para subirlas a bordo de los botes salvavidas.

Desde lo lejos, Alvida y Kokoro observaban con ojos llorosos al Titanic, ya con la popa hundida.

—¡Hatchan! —lo llamó Arlong al poder verlo en cubierta.

—No está cerca de ningún bote ni en ninguna de las cubiertas, señor.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo y este maldito no ha dejado subir a ningún hombre a los botes —señaló a Helmeppo.

—Uno del otro lado deja subir hombres.

—Este es nuestro plan, necesitamos un seguro —habló el morocho dirigiéndose al barco del otro lado.

* * *

Una puerta en los pasillos aún llenos de gente de primera clase retumbaba. Estaba cerrada por fuera y parecía que alguien quería tumbarla. Después de unos segundos, así fue, la puerta de madera se rompió y de ahí salió Luffy, quién se había estado golpeando contra ella para poder partirla de tal manera que todos lo observaron al pasar y detrás de él a Nami.

—¡Oigan! —un sirviente que ayudaba a los demás pasajeros los vio y se acercó a ellos rápidamente —¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —Nami y Luffy empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano en dirección opuesta a él, pero el hombre los siguió de todas formas —¡Tendrán que pagar por eso! ¡Es propiedad de WhartBear! —Ambos voltearon furiosos.

—¡Cállate! —gritaron a la vez y siguieron su camino apresuradamente.


	23. No pueden pasar

**Capítulo 22 —No pueden pasar—**

* * *

—No pueden encerrarnos acá como perros, ¡maldición! —gritaba Sanji mientras toda la gente contra las rejas se empujaba hacia adelante.

—El maldito barco se está hundiendo, y si no nos dejan pasar.. —Robin sostuvo la mano de Zoro haciéndolo callar y se acercó al frente.

—He escuchado que mujeres y niños pueden subir a los botes. Soy de primera clase, le daré un buena propina por dejarme pasar, por favor.

El hombre miró a la morocha y sin decir nada, abrió las puertas cerradas con llave y trató de dejarla pasar. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta, Zoro y Sanji lograron retenerla abierta y permitir el paso a más gente.

El cuidador de la puerta sacó un arma, varias personas que querían salir empezaban a empujarse y tirarse golpes al azar, uno de estos le dio a Vivi en la cara y el rubio simplemente empezó a patear a todo aquel que se le cruzara por enfrente. Se escuchó un tiro y todos los que estaban en la puerta se vieron obligados a volver hacia atrás. Incluidos Robin y Zoro. La puerta se cerró nuevamente.

—Vivi, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, maldición, no tendría que haber dejado pasar a esos malditos —se lamentaba Sanji mientras acariciaba su cara algo mascullada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Lo siento, no pensé que mi idea se iría tan de las manos —le dijo Robin.

—Esta bien, fue buena —sonrió la peliazul.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos para salir de esta mierda de lugar? —se quejó Zoro y miró a la morocha —¿Qué tal si le das la propina que mencionaste? Podrías subirte un poco más el vestido y..

—¡No le hables así a Robin! —se enfureció Sanji.

—¡Era una broma, jamás la dejaría hacer eso! —contestó el peliverde.

—¡Pues no parecías estar de broma!

—¿¡Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?! ¡Nadie hablaba con vos!

—¡Chicos! —aquella voz escuchada a lo lejos entre el tumulto y los gritos los sacaron de su riña y observaron a todos lados, vieron a Luffy y Nami abajo de la escalera en lo que ellos se encontraban siendo apretados por varias personas.

—¡Luffy! —Sanji bajó rápidamente y después de haber inspeccionado que Nami estuviese bien lo puso al tanto de la situación.

—¿No hay salida?

—Es inútil por ese lado. Pero hagamos lo que hagamos, hay que hacerlo rápido.

—¡Luffy! —el peliverde se hizo paso entre la gente.

—¡Zoro! —ambos se abrazaron con gran alivio.

—Luffy, los botes se alejan.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

—Todo está inundado.

—¡¿Cuál es la salida, demonios?!

—¡No hay salida, Luffy!

—Entonces, vamos por allá —señaló a un costado.

—¿Por qué por allá? —preguntó Sanji.

—Ese camino me agrada. No hay agua en él.

—¡Robin! ¡Trae a Vivi, nos vamos!

* * *

Arlong se guardó el dinero de su caja fuerte en los bolsillos de su saco negro. También sacó de su caja y guardó el collar del mar.

—Yo elaboro mi suerte —dijo con una sonrisa malévola a Hatchan.

—Igual yo —el sirviente abrió su saco y un arma plateada brilló.

Arlong cerró la caja fuerte que contenía todavía dentro la carpeta llena de fotografías que Luffy le había tomado a Nami hacía poco tiempo.

* * *

Los seis jóvenes corrían por los pasillos del barco siendo guiados por el morocho con sombrero de paja. Nami lo tomaba de la camisa, no lo soltó ni por un momento. Vivi la seguía, detrás Sanji, Robin y Zoro.

—¿Estas asustada? ¿Por qué apretás mi mano tan fuerte, Robin?

— No voy a dejar que te pierdas, Zoro —el peliverde hizo caso omiso a las palabras y siguió corriendo detrás de ella.

—¡Por acá! —gritó Luffy y se metió en un pasillo al parecer lleno de gente al final.

El morocho subió una escalera y dejando a los demás un poco atrás se hizo paso entre la gente. Esa escalera también estaba cerrada por una reja, pero había menos personas ahí. Luffy se quedó quieto, mirando al hombre al otro lado que parecía no entender la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Regresen a la escalera principal —decía —Todo va a estar bien y podrán pasar por ahí.

—Abra la puerta —dijo Luffy seriamente sin mostrar ningún tipo de humor o sentimiento en su rostro.

—Regrese a la escalera principal.

—Abra la puerta. En seguida —insistió Luffy.

—Señor, regrese a la escalera principal. Tiene que haber orden.

Nami había llegado hasta allí y suspiró cansada. Luffy miró al piso y se mordió el labio inferior sio media vuelta y luego giró y agarró las rejas con ira, sacudiéndolas lo mas fuerte que pudo y asustando a las personas a su alrededor.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Abra la maldita puerta!

—¡Luffy! —el morocho se dio vuelta al primer llamado de Vivi que se encontraba al lado de un banco pegado a la pared —¡El banco! ¡Usen el banco!

Luffy corrió hacia allí y empezó a tironear el banco.

—¡Sanji, Zoro, ayúdenme! —ambos lo siguieron.

Nami y Robin empezaron a correr a las personas en el camino de la escalera con rapidez para que ninguna salga herida o lastimada.

—¡A un lado! ¡Córranse! —Nami apartaba a la mitad izquierda, los chicos casi habían despegado el banco de madera de la pared y el piso.

—Por favor, hagan espacio o se los llevaran por delante y morirán —Robin despejó el lado derecho.

—¡Uno! —Luffy tomaba el banco de la parte de atrás, Zoro y Sanji se encontraban uno de cada lado y se preparaban para la corta carrera a la reja.

—¡No lo hagan! —gritaba el cuidador desde el otro lado empezando a alejarse.

—¡Dos!

—¡Bajen eso, no lo hagan!

—¡Tres!

Fue una fracción de segundo lo que los llevó a estrellar el banco contra las rejas, aunque esto solo logró unas pequeñas dobladas de reja.

—¡De nuevo! —gritó Luffy.

A la segunda vez, la reja cayó, dejando entre medio como obstáculo solamente el banco por el que tendrían que saltar. El primero en hacerlo fue el morocho.

—Vamos, Nami —Zoro la ayudó a subir al banco y Luffy la recibió en sus brazos, luego la bajó y siguieron adelante.

Seguido de esto, Sanji ayudó a pasar a Robin y Vivi, pero el encargado de la puerta se les puso adelante tratando de evitar el paso.

—¡No pueden pasar! No pueden pasar, ¡¿lo entienden?! —Zoro le dio un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo y siguieron rápidamente a Luffy y Nami.

* * *

En cubierta el caos empezaba a aparecer. La gente se tiraba a los botes que estaban bajando al océano. Empujaban a personas al agua, se pegaban entre sí. Los oficiales cargaban sus pistolas y disparaban tiros al aire provocando susto y miedo.

—Ven Nami, por acá.

—¡Luffy, ya no hay botes!

Corriendo de un lado a otro, los seis trataron de encontrar algún bote que pudiera sacarlos de todo ese lío que en un momento habían llamado _el bote de los sueños_.

—Discúlpeme, ¿quedan botes de este lado? —preguntó Robin a un señor de primera clase bastante calmado para la situación.

—No, señorita, pero quedan algunos del otro. ¿Quiere que la lleve?

Zoro la tomó del brazo empezando a correr, les hizo señas a todos los demás para que lo siguieran y corriendo desesperados sin soltarse el uno del otro las tres parejas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a su única salvación. Aquellos botes que parecían llevar la gloria del mundo con ellos.


	24. No me iré sin ti

**Capítulo 23 — No me iré sin ti —**

* * *

—¿Qué caso tiene? —dijo en voz alta un violinista en cuanto la canción que tocaban terminó —Nadie nos está escuchando.

—Nadie nos escucha en la cena tampoco.

—Hay que tocar para entrar en calor. Toquemos _Orfeo_, ¡yohohoho!

En cuanto empezó la divertida canción, Luffy, Nami y los demás pasaban justamente corriendo por al lado del afro y los demás músicos.

—Música para ahogarte —dijo Zoro divertido —Ahora sí estoy en primera clase.

Luffy abrazó a Nami por la espalda mientras trataban de caminar hacia adelante, donde uno de los botes salvavidas estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar al agua.

—¡Mujeres y niños solamente! —gritaba Coby —Pase señora.. ¡mujeres y niños solamente! ¡Hombres atrás! —los tiros no tardaron en empezar a escucharse —¡Atrás, atrás!

—Sanji, vé a revisar el bote del lado contrario —el rubio asintió a la orden del morocho y salió del tumulto de gente.

* * *

Hatchan se acercó sigilosamente a Arlong con mirada perdida.

—La encontré. Del otro lado. Espera un bote, con el muchacho.

Usopp y Arlong estaban a punto de subir a un bote, el de rulos subió, estaba asustado y se maldecía una y otra vez porque en gran parte todo esto había sido su culpa. Una vez sentado miró a Arlong.

—¿No va a subir?

—Maldición —dijo este con una sonrisa muy poco crédula y se dio vuelta en busca de Nami.

* * *

Nami observaba la triste escena de una madre con dos hijas llorando. El padre lloraba también aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Las tres mujeres se encontraban ya en el bote mientras el hombre estaba a su lado diciendo que él las encontraría luego en otro bote, que todo estaría bien. Pero ni siquiera sus hijas podían creerlo.

—Luffy —la pelirroja se dio vuelta y lo observó —No me iré sin ti.

—No, Nami, tienes que subir al bote.

—No, Luffy, no lo haré. No me iré sin ti.

—¿Qué dices, Nami? Sube al bote.

—Sí, Nami —Arlong apareció entre el tumulto a su lado —Será mejor que subas al bote —el hombre le dio una ojeada de arriba a abajo —Dios, mira como estas, ¡te ves mal! —le quitó bruscamente el abrigo que le había puesto encima Luffy y le puso el que tenía puesto él.

Arlong acarició su mejilla, pero antes de poder decir nada, Luffy se posicionó entre medio de ellos dos y la sostuvo en sus brazos con calidez.

—Anda, Nami. Tienes que subir al bote.

—No.. no, Luffy, no me iré sin ti.

—Yo iré en el siguiente. Soy un sobreviviente, ¿recuerdas? Estaré bien.

—Hice un acuerdo con un hombre del otro lado —interrumpió Arlong —Luffy y yo estaremos bien, nos iremos en el próximo bote.

—¿Lo ves? Tengo que abordar mi bote —apoyó Luffy.

Nami no creyó a ninguno de los dos. Uno le mentía por conveniencia, el otro por amor. Sin embargo, ninguna dejaba de ser una mentira.

Un oficial la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a subir al barco, sin dejarla siquiera despedirse ni decir nada. Antes de sentarse, estiró la mano y Luffy la tomó por una milésima de segundos. Luego, tuvo que soltarla, el barco estaba empezando a descender.

Nami sentía como su corazón temblaba. No latía, temblaba. De miedo, de terror, ¿qué pasaba si Luffy no lograba salir de allí con vida?

Miró a su alrededor en el bote, todas eran mujeres claramente. Ancianas, jóvenes, niñas. Inmediatamente notó algo. Robin y Vivi no estaban allí. ¿Por qué no estaban? Ellas habían estado esperando aquel bote al igual que ella misma. ¿Por qué no lo abordaron? Subió la mirada nuevamente, pudo ver a Robin. La morocha abrazaba a Zoro con fuerza y él recostaba la cabeza en su hombro. No hablaban, no se movían, parecía que la gente, el ruido, el desastre no importaran. Ellos simplemente estaban ahí, abrazándose.

Vivi y Sanji se encontraban un poco más atrás. La peliazul lloraba y Sanji la abrazaba con un brazo por sobre el hombro, pegándola a el. Tenía la vista perdida en el océano. Vivi lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó. Sanji le sonrió tristemente y suspiró. Le dijo unas palabras que Nami no pudo escuchar, pero sin embargo las entendió al leerle los labios. _Te amo, Vivi_.

Vio nuevamente hacia arriba, Luffy y Arlong estaban apoyados en la baranda de madera viendo al bote descender. No quería dejarlo allí, solo, no quería tener el corazón en la boca de ahora en más esperando una maldita noticia que pudiese ser su muerte o que seguía con vida. No quería nada de eso.

—La engañaste —dijo Arlong a Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, al igual que tú.. —guardó silencio unos momentos —¿No hay arreglo, verdad Arlong?

—Sí, sí lo hay. Pero no te incluye a ti.

Luffy sintió como en su garganta se hacía un nudo. Quería largarse a llorar en ese preciso momento. Estaba viendo alejarse a la única mujer que en verdad había llegado a amar, a la única que estaba seguro de que podría amar tan locamente como lo hacía. Las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero él no estaba dispuesto a que la última imagen de Nami sobre él fuese de un chico estúpido llorando. Ya había asumido su fin y no había nada que hacer para poder evitarlo. No podía hacer nada.

—Yo siempre gano —Arlong lo miró y Luffy sintió desprecio —Siempre ha sido así.

Nami en el barco sentía como todo por lo que estuvo luchando los últimos días se desvanecía. Su mundo estaba nuevamente de cabeza. Todo estaba saliendo mal. No quería llorar, y aunque quisiese no podía. Las lagrimas se habían secado en su interior. No tenía tiempo para ponerse mal al respecto. Miró a los rostros tristes, llorosos y desesperados de las mujeres despidiéndose de sus maridos. Ella no quería ser así. No lo haría, definitivamente.

Todo pareció silenciarse en el momento en el que tomó aquella dirección. Luffy, arriba era todo para lo que ella tenía ojos. Las bengalas seguían explotando en el aire. Y el morocho no dejaba de mirarla, ni por un segundo. La colorada se paró. Todos a su alrededor se alarmaron e intentaron detenerla, Luffy se desesperó, ¿acaso intentaba suicidarse?

—¡NAMI!

La pelirroja observó la cubierta de la segunda clase enfrente de ella y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, con sus piernas temblando, su estómago rugiendo y ese miedo de perder a Luffy en todo el cuerpo, dio un salto y se tiró del bote.

Dos hombres en cubierta la ayudaron, ya que no se había podido agarrar bien de las barandas y una vez habiendo pisado el barco nuevamente empezó a correr, chocando a todos a su paso, en dirección a la cubierta principal.

—¡Nami! ¡Nami! —Luffy no lograba verla aunque estuviese tirado hacia adelante.

Corriendo se alejó de Arlong, iba a toda prisa hacia las escaleras de la primera clase. Fue en cuanto llegó al reloj enfrente de las grandes escaleras que la vio, corriendo hacia él. Luffy la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la alzó, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas. La pelirroja sintió un alivio en todo su cuerpo y ahora sí, todas aquellas lagrimas que antes no salieron, empezaron a brotar, dejándola nerviosa y sin poder formar palabra.

—¡Nami! —una vez habiéndola soltado Luffy la besó en la boca, la frente, las mejillas. La besaba desesperadamente. Jamás había pensado que su corazón pudiese llegar a latir tanto en un lapso tan corto de tiempo —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Nami?! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —siguió besándola durante algunos segundos más y en cuanto Nami se calmó Luffy la observó con algunas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.

—Tú saltas, yo salto, ¿cierto? —dijo ella creando en Luffy un estado de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Cierto —el morocho la abrazó —Cierto, Nami, cierto.

Ahora fue el momento en el que Luffy se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a separarse de él. Que a aquella pelirroja no le importaba ella misma si él no se encontraba a su lado. Porque desde aquella vez que Luffy salvó su vida al querer arrojarse por la proa, él se había convertido en su razón de seguir adelante. Y por supuesto que la iba a seguir siendo. No se podía permitir morir o ella moriría con él. Vivirían. Ambos lo lograrían. No importaba cómo, simplemente saldrían con vida de aquel barco.


	25. Hay que escapar

**Capítulo 24 — Hay que escapar —**

* * *

Arlong observaba desde el balcón de la parte de arriba a la pareja que se abrazaba reconfortándose el uno al otro con palabras de amor.

—Nami, tenías que irte..

—¿Irme? No podía irme sin ti, Luffy —contestó la pelirroja entre sollozos.

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

—Por fin estoy contigo.

—Tranquila, pensaremos en algo.

Hatchan detrás de Arlong tocó su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el morocho se zafó y tomó el arma de dentro del abrigo de su sirviente y apuntó directamente a Nami. Luffy logró verlo antes del primer disparo e hizo agachar a Nami, logrando que el primer tiro fallara.

—¡Vayámonos! —gritó, Nami gritó también.

Luffy bajaba las escaleras seguido de Nami que trataba de seguir el paso lo más rápido que podía. Cada diez segundos, Arlong que los perseguía, disparaba el arma contra ellos. El último piso ya estaba inundado, y no podía arriesgarse a una muerte segura si se quedaban allí, por lo que simplemente se tiraron al agua para tratar de escapar.

Los tiros hacían que el agua salpicara a todas partes. Tres tiros más y Arlong se quedó sin balas. Viéndolos correr cuesta arriba por el comedor, gritó:

—¡Espero que la pasen muy bien juntos!

Hatchan logró bajar a su lado momentos después y encontró a Arlong, en el último escalón seco de la escalera, riendo como un loco.

—¿Qué puede ser tan gracioso, señor?

—Puse el diamante en el abrigo.. —hizo silencio unos segundos y prosiguió ahora seriamente —¡Y LE PUSE EL ABRIGO A ELLA!

Nami y Luffy lograron escabullirse entre los largos y confusos corredores del lugar, para después tratar de volver a cubierta por un diferente camino.

* * *

Mientras Zoro y Robin esperaban uno de los últimos botes, todo el mundo se amontonaba tras ellos. La morocha no quería separarse del peliverde ni por un segundo, y lo sostenía con fuerza del brazo. Zoro empezaba a preocuparse.

—¡Oficiales de mierda! —gritaba Sanji señalando a Helmeppo —¡Maldita sea, nos están negando la posibilidad de vivir!

—¡Atrás! ¡No se acerquen o dispararé!

Detrás de Sanji un hombre fue empujado y por lo tanto, Sanji trastabilló hacia adelante. Helmeppo pensó que lo había hecho intencionalmente y disparó. Le disparó a Sanji. El grito agudo de Vivi al ver tal escena se escuchó con gran eco. Pero no fue la única en gritar.

—¡Zoro!

Robin tenía los ojos bien abiertos y miraba a Zoro, que ya no estaba a su lado. Sino que estaba delante de un Sanji totalmente desprevenido y con tal sorpresa que no pudo articular palabra.

Helmeppo se quedó quieto en su lugar sin decir nada. Simplemente vio como la sangre del peliverde caía al piso y era arrastrada hacia él. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y observó la situación nuevamente.

—M-maldito idiota.. ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo?! —las palabras que Zoro gritó al darse vuelta y mirar a Sanji casi fueron un alivio para los tres que tenían el corazón en la boca por él.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, marimo de mierda?!

—Si no lo hacía la bala te iba a dar en el pecho.. y Vivi se iba a poner bastante histérica.

Vivi abrazó a Sanji con lagrimas en los ojos y el rubio aun bastante atónito dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo. Robin corrió hacia Zoro y observó el balazo. El brazo del peliverde sangraba y sangraba sin parar. La bala le había dado de lleno en el músculo superior. Le rompió la manga de la camisa que tenía sana y envolvió la herida con ella. Luego abofeteó a Zoro y le dio un beso.

—Hablando de histéricas.. —susurró el peliverde con una media sonrisa mientras todavía abrazaba a Robin con fuerza. De reojo pudo ver como Helmeppo daba algunos pasos hacia atrás y se colocaba el arma en la cabeza.

* * *

Nami y Luffy recorrían el comedor en picada cuando la pelirroja detuvo a Luffy. En frente de ellos se encontraba Franky mirando a un reloj firmemente, con un baso de coca-cola en la mano.

—Señor Flam —lo llamó Nami quedándose parada como una estatua frente a él.

—Nami.. —contestó éste con vista perdida y sin énfasis al hablar.

—¿Ni siquiera va a intentarlo? —preguntó la pelirroja acercándose.

—Lamento no haberle construido un barco más fuerte, señorita Nami.

—Se hunde rápido, debemos irnos —Luffy la tomó de la mano tratando de seguir adelante pero Franky lo detuvo.

—¡Esperen! —el peliazul le entregó un chaleco salvavidas —Que tengas suerte, pequeña.

—Gracias —respondió la pelirroja luego de darle un abrazo y seguir su camino.

* * *

Barbablanca caminaba hacia la sala de mando sin darle importancia a todo el griterío proveniente a su alrededor. Uno de sus oficiales trató de darle un chaleco salvavidas pero él lo evitó.

—Capitán —el hombre volteó y vio frente a él a una mujer de no mucha edad con un pequeño de no mas de 8 meses en sus brazos, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, sabía que morirían —Capitán, ¿a dónde debo ir?

Barbablanca no respondió y siguió su camino. Una vez habiendo llegado a la cabina de mando, entró y cerró la puerta, encerrándose dentro.

—Bien, esto se acabó —dijo uno de los músicos parándose de su asiento.

—Adiós, señores —saludó Brook siendo el único en el lugar aun con ganas de seguir tocando —¡Yohohoho! Esta noche será inolvidable.

Brook suspiró y sonrió abiertamente. Siempre había sido conocido por esa gran sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro. Empezó a tocar una canción. Una melodía que a todo aquel que la escuchaba le llegaba al alma. Quizás por lo bella o por la situación en la que se encontraban en aquel momento.

Al escucharlo, sus compañeros, que empezaban a marcharse con sus respectivos instrumentos no pudieron evitarlo y se acercaron para acompañarlo. Así tocaron juntos hasta el final.

* * *

Zoro caminaba tocándose el brazo lastimado mientras Robin no lo apartaba de su vista. La mitad del barco ya estaba completamente inundada. ¿A dónde irían?

—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, viejo? —Zoro miró de soslayo a aquella voz que le hablaba. Era un chico morocho, de ojos claros y ojeras. Llevaba en su espalda a una chica de su misma edad con pelos rosados sueltos que se encontraba desmayada.

—Tiro de bala, ¿qué le pasó a ella?

—Supongo que está en shock. Desmayada está mejor, no hay tiempo de escucharla gritar. ¿Algún lugar al que vallan?

—No hay nada —respondió Zoro con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que Robin lo escuchó —¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Escuché que había todavía un bote, pero parece que llegué tarde.

—No te iban a dejar subir de todas formas. Solo aceptan mujeres.

—Lo sé —suspiró el morocho.

* * *

La banda se detuvo al ver el agua emanando hacia ellos de manera tan salvaje. Sin embargo Brook no parecía sorprendido aun. Bajó un poco su violín y miró a sus compañeros.

—Caballeros, un placer tocar con ustedes esta noche.


	26. Una balsa

**Capítulo 25 — Una balsa —**

* * *

La sala de mando en la que Barbablanca se inundó al instante, después de que las ventanas de vidrio de alrededor estallaran a causa de la presión del agua.

La gente enloquecía, corría hacia la parte más alta del barco, como si eso fuera lo que los salvaría.

Algunos oficiales terminaban de cortar los cabos de los últimos dos o tres botes salvavidas para dejarlos caer al agua y que la gente pudiese subirse.

Otras personas simplemente se tiraban al agua congelada sin ninguna otra opción por delante, dejándose morir de hipotermia.

Sanji abrazó con fuerza a Vivi. Robin sollozaba en silencio. La chica que el aquel morocho sostenía en su espalda despertó de a poco.

—¿Qué..? ¿Qué estoy..? ¡Soltame! ¡¿Por qué estás sosteniéndome?!

—Ah, ya despertaste —el morocho la puso de pie en el piso y sonrió tranquilamente.

—Vos sos..

—Te desmayaste en cuanto viste el agua entrar a mi oficina. Soy Law, habías ido a que te revise pero no pude hacer ni el intento.

—¡¿Dónde está mi madre?! ¡¿Mi padre?! —la chica se alarmó y nadie contestó.

—Será mejor que te calmes, Bonney —la consoló Law acercándose —Lo más seguro es que ya hayan subido a uno de esos botes salvavidas.

—¡Entonces tomemos uno también!

—Ey, pichona, parece que estuviste dormida suficiente tiempo —le habló Zoro, lo primero que Bonney logró divisar de él fue su brazo ensangrentado —Mirá el panoráma a tu alrededor, la gente está loca. Ya no hay botes y si los hubiese no nos dejarían subir a menos que tengas una pistola.

A la pelirosa se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se frotó con los ojos con la muñeca. Luego se acercó a Law y lo abrazó fuertemente, secando sus mejillas mojadas en el hombro de la camiseta del morocho, que simplemente acarició su pelo en signo de acompañamiento.

—Sanji, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Vivi.

—Creo que ya desperdiciamos bastante tiempo aquí afuera, ¿qué dices, marimo, empezamos a movernos?

—Supongo que sí —miró a Law que parecía no entender la situación —Si tenés a alguien más con vos, llamalo. Nosotros nos vamos de acá.

—¡Chopper! —gritó Law y un castaño se acercó detrás de él —No te alejes de mi —miró al rubio y al peliverde y preguntó dispuesto: —¿Qué hacemos?

—¿No esperaremos a Luffy?

— No tenemos tiempo para eso —respondió Zoro —Él estará bien.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Vivi con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Ven esa cabina? —señaló Zoro a la parte de arriba de la cubierta que todavía no se inundaba y todos asintieron —Tenemos que despegar la parte de arriba del techo. Es de madera, flotará y es bastante grande, ustedes chicas podrían aguantar ahí.

—¡Eso es completamente estúpido, marimo!

—No lo es del todo —Franky se mantenía parado detrás de ellos —Puedo hacer unos arreglos rápidos, aunque no más de cuatro personas aguantarán ahí arriba por mucho tiempo.

—Bien, bajemos el techo de la cabina —habló Law y todos lo observaron.

—¡No te sientas con derecho a decir que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera te conocemos! —renegó Sanji.

—No tengo ninguna otra idea en mente, intentemoslo —se defendió —Si morimos aunque sea tendremos en mente que hicimos algo y no simplemente nos dejamos vencer.

* * *

Luffy miraba por la borda cómo el agua se aproximaba hacia ellos con rapidez.

—¡Hay que quedarnos en el barco lo más posible! —le hizo saber a Nami y siguieron caminando hacia arriba.

* * *

De una última patada, Sanji tiró el techo de la cabina a cubierta, donde Chopper y Law la recibieron para ahora tirarla al agua. Zoro y Franky suspiraron y se tiraron seguidos de ella. Desde la baranda, las chicas observaban desesperadas lo que Franky hacia empezando a temblar y cómo Zoro lo asistía.

El peliazul, tenía en su mano una masa y su boca llena de clavos. Robin tiró al agua una seria de pedazos de madera que habían recuperado al destruir varios asientos y demás muebles en ese momento inservibles. Franky estaba creando algo parecido a una balsa para cuatro personas.

En cuanto estuvo lista, Zoro y Franky se subieron a ella, tiritando de frío y ambos chocaron sus puños, orgullosos del trabajo echo y esperando que funcionara.

Sanji bajó al lado de Vivi y Robin. Law, Chopper y Bonney, todos miraban con una sonrisa débil a la barca.

—¡Quédense ahí todo el tiempo que puedan! —les gritó Zoro sosteniéndose el brazo herido —¡En cuanto la popa del barco empiece a hundirse, saltarán y nadarán hacia acá!

—¡¿Qué pasara si la barca no aguanta?! —preguntó gritando Chopper.

—¡Morimos! —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

* * *

Un cura recitaba párrafos de la Biblia mientras se tenía de una mesa y de la otra agarraba las manos de los fieles que todavía lo escuchaban. La gente se amontaba por subir a la popa del barco. Tal como un corcho, el barco estaba flotando verticalmente. Más de trescientas o cuatrocientas personas ya estaban en el agua.

Nami y Luffy subían las escaleras entre la multitud con dificultad. Parecía como si estuvieran subiendo por una montaña. Los sistemas eléctricos se cortaron. Las luces que alumbraban se apagaban y prendían a cada momento.

Una vez arriba de todo en la popa, Luffy se acercó atrás por la barandilla y vio a sus amigos, tirarse por la borda.

—¡SANJI! ¡VIVI! ¡ROBIN! ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! —se desesperó pero ninguno respondió, claramente no lo escuchaban.

—¡Zoro está allá! —señaló Nami al gran trozo de madera —y ese es.. ¿Franky? —Luffy suspiró lleno de alivio y tomó la mano de Nami, observándola con un brillo en los ojos que no había aparecido en su mirada por un rato bastante largo.

—Ellos lograrán salir de esta con vida, Nami. ¡También tenemos que vivir! —la pelirroja sonrió débilmente y no llegó a responder nada que Luffy ya estaba corriendo a guiarla hacia las barandillas de la popa.

El barco se erguía, cada vez más y más horizontalmente. Con un brazo, Luffy se agarró fuertemente de la baranda en popa y con el otro agarró fuertemente de la cintura a Nami que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Luffy —el morocho la miró sin cambiar la cara de preocupación en su cara —Aquí es donde nos conocimos —Luffy besó su frente y la aferró aun más a su cuerpo.

El barco empezó a resquebrajarse en el medio. Sin previo aviso la parte de popa del Titanic se vino abajo para luego volver a subir verticalmente, pero esta vez para hundirse por completo. La electricidad se cortó, ya no había luz. Un grito ahogado salió por la garganta de Nami y el corazón de Luffy podía sentirse latir a gran velocidad.

La gente caía por cubierta como si fuera un tobogán. Las olas que se habían formado no dejaban a las personas caídas en agua alejarse y varias murieron a causa de aplastamiento.

—¡Hay que movernos! —Luffy sosteniéndose de uno de los cables de metal en popa, pudo treparse al otro lado de la baranda y seguido de poder estar ahí bien parado, ayudó a pasar al otro lado junto con él a Nami —Dame la mano, bien. No te dejaré caer, te tengo.

Una milésima de segundo fue el tiempo en el que el Titanic se mantuvo quieto, para luego empezar a hundirse hacía abajo en el océano.

—¡Dios mío, Luffy! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—El barco nos va a succionar, respira hondo cuando te diga —Nami asintió —Nada hasta la superficie y no te detengas, ¡Y NO SUELTES MI MANO! —gritó esta vez para que quede claro y Nami volvió a asentir —¡Lo lograremos, Nami! Confía en mi.

—Confío en ti.

—¿Lista? ¿¡Lista?¡ ¡Ahora! —Ambos respiraron profundamente e inflaron sus mejillas de aire. Pronto, el agua los succionó.


	27. ¡Prométeme que vivirás!

**¡Se vienen las partes más difíciles de leer señoras y señores! (?) Desde ya muchas gracias por los reviews y bueno, ya tengo los últimos capítulos escritos. Quizás los próximos a este los suba seguiditos para no darles tanto sufrimiento.. sé lo que se siente querer seguir leyendo y que no te suban la continuación D: Igualmente, subo los caps todos los días, así que no es que se van a morir de intriga por un día más o un día menos.. jajaja, mentira. Se que se van a morir, ahno.**

**Vayanme diciendo cómo va la historia, ya sé que la tengo casi terminada, pero puede ser que agregué, saque o arregle alguna que otra cosita. Disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 — ¡Prométeme que vivirás! —**

* * *

Una vez en el agua, las corrientes subterráneas a causa del hundimiento del barco obligaron a Nami a soltar sin querer la mano de Luffy. Igualmente, el morocho, la agarró de su chaleco, pero una nueva corriente lo empujó en dirección opuesta a ella. Inútiles fueron los intentos de quedarse a su lado, puesto que el agua lo arrastraba con fuerza. Nami extendió sus manos hacia adelante tratando de agarrarlo, pero fue inútil, no lo sentía allí; y siendo de noche y estando todo tan oscuro no sirvió de nada abrir los ojos bajo el agua, no veía nada.

En cuanto salió a la superficie respiró con profundidad. Se vio rodeada de gente gritando, se asustó. Los gritos la aturdían, el frío la hacia temblar. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Miró a todos lados, no lograba ver a Luffy. Lo único que veía eran cabezas de gente que lloraba y gritaba aterrorizada, sin detenerse ni por un momento.

—¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! —la pelirroja gritaba lo más fuerte que podía —¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! —toda aquella gente a su alrededor gritando y moviendo sus cuerpos en el agua tontamente no hacía más que asustarla y ponerla mucho más nerviosa de lo que por sí ya se encontraba —¡Luffy! —trató de nadar en dirección hacia donde vio al agua llevarse a Luffy, pero un hombre se topó con ella, éste no tenía chaleco salvavidas, por lo tanto no se podía mantener en superficie y se agarró de la cabeza de Nami para poder flotar, hundiéndola a ella en el agua.

El hombre respiraba con dificultad, no dejando respirar a la pelirroja. Poco era el aire que tenía en sus pulmones ya que la había tomado por sorpresa y desesperada bajo el agua, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de salir a superficie para poder respirar y en cuanto lo hizo, la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca fue _"¡LUFFY!"_.

—¡NAMI! — el morocho apareció, aproximándose hacia ella, nadando lo más rápido que podía —¡SUÉLTALA! —le gritó al hombre que la estaba hundiendo y al no recibir respuesta o movimiento alguno de este, le pegó en la cara con el puño cerrado —¡Nami!

—¡Luffy!

—¡Nada, Nami! ¡Quiero que nades!

El morocho la tomó del chaleco y empezó a nadar, casi tirando de ella que no podía moverse muy libremente.

—E-esta helada..

—¡Nada, Nami, nada!

Haciéndose lugar entre cuerpos muertos y flotantes mientras nadaban, los dos jóvenes fueron alejándose del gran tumulto de personas desesperadas y violentas. A lo lejos, una puerta de madera rota flotaba y Luffy se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Sube! ¡Súbete aquí, Nami! Rápido.

La pelirroja obedeció pero el morocho se dio cuenta que la puerta no podía aguantarlos a los dos, por lo tanto mientras ella permaneció allí acostada, Luffy se agarró de la puerta para lograr flotar sin la necesidad de tener que moverse por un rato. Ya estaba bastante cansado después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar. Ambos respiraban aire congelado y su aliento podía verse al exhalar por la boca. Temblaban y no podían decir ni una palabra sin tartamudear.

—Todo estará bien.. t-todo estará bien —decía Luffy tomando de las manos a Nami y chocando sus frentes mientras ambos morían de frío y también de miedo. A unos pocos metros de ellos, un hombre, sujeto a un pedazo de madera flotando, tocaba el pito con fervor —Los botes volverán, Nami. Es que.. tuvieron que alejarse por la succión, pero.. pero ahora volverán.

* * *

Robin, Bonney, Vivi y Chopper se encontraban sentados sobre la balsa, mojados y temblando. Robin abrazaba a Vivi para tratar de mantener el calor entre sí y Bonney estaba apegada a Chopper. Empujando la balsa, Zoro, Sanji, Law y Franky. Se dirigían lo más rápido que podían a la zona de los botes. Los cuatro hombres temblaban bajo el agua, sus cuerpos tiritaban de frío, no podían calmarse ni haciendo los mayores esfuerzos. Los pelos de las muchachas empezaban a congelarse a medida que se secaban a causa de tanto frío. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada. A lo lejos se podían escuchar todavía las voces implorando ayuda de la gente en el agua.

—V-veo un bote —musitó Chopper a los demás y la barca empezó a moverse esta vez con más fuerza hacía allá.

Una vez cerca, Robin se dio cuenta de que solo había 12 personas en ese bote. Era de primera clase. La abuela de Nami se encontraba ahí y la reconoció al instante, también Kokoro estaba allí. Ayudaron a los ocho a subir al bote con ellos y le dieron algunas mantas para taparse. Las mujeres de primera clase, exceptuando Kokoro, miraban a los jóvenes con caras de asco y se habían alejado de ellos lo más que pudieron.

—¿P-por qué maldita sea.. había s-solamente 12 personas en.. en este barco, O-Oficial? —preguntó Franky temblando, el hombre no supo qué contestar, simplemente atinó a bajar la cabeza.

—¡HAGAN ALGO, MALDICIÓN! —gritó Zoro que se encontraba abrazando a Robin en esos momentos.

—Ya les he dicho que debimos volver, chico —le habló Kokoro —Todos en este bote parecen no ser lo suficientemente valientes ni tener corazón como para volver.

—¡Ustedes no entienden! —gritó el Oficial —¡Si regresamos hacia allá, hundirán el bote!

—Cierre la boca, está asustandome.. —Kokoro volteó hacia las mujeres de primera clase, donde también se encontraba el Oficial Coby —¡Vamos chicas, tomen un remo!

—¡¿Está loca?! ¡Estamos en medio del Atlántico Norte! ¡Usted dígame si quiere vivir o quiere morir!

Sanji le hubiese dado una patada en el cuello si no hubiese tenido a Vivi, muerta de frío, sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza. Law fue el que en este momento se levantó y sin decir palabra, le dio una trompada en la mandíbula del Oficial al mando que lo hizo marearse por un momento y caer en el bote hacia atrás.

—Escúcheme, maldita sea —le habló el morocho, aun con sus cabellos mojados y su ropa pegada a su cuerpo —Si usted no quiere ayudar a todas esas personas que están implorando por sus vidas, creo que yo tampoco quiero salvarlo a usted y puedo, sin problemas, tirarlo al agua en este momento, y empezar a mover los remos para que pueda sentir la angustia y desesperación de toda esa gente al creer que no hay salida.

El oficial se quedó boquiabierto, no contestó nada en absoluto.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Vivi se paró delante de ellas con los ojos húmedos y llorosos, Sanji la observó con lástima, él sabía que toda su familia seguramente se había ahogado en el momento en el que el barco se hundió —¡Sus esposos están ahí! ¡Sus hijos, quizás también nietos! —miró con desdén a la abuela de Nami que apartó la vista.

Algunas cuantas lagrimas y sollozos apagados empezaron a brotar de las señoras que no respondían a ninguna de las palabras de los jóvenes o de la misma Kokoro, que querían poder ayudar a alguien más que a ellos mismos.

—Maldición.. —susurró Zoro parándose y miró al rubio agachado a su lado —Nami y Luffy no van a aguantar mucho tiempo, el agua esta malditamente congelada. Hay que volver rápido.

—¿N-Nami? —preguntó atónita su abuela.

—Sí, señora. Nami —respondió Zoro con mal genio —Una chica como de esta estatura —señaló en el aire con la mano —pelo anaranjado, ojos color miel, enamorada de mi estúpido amigo y sí, también es su nieta.

—¿P-por qué están ayudándola? Ustedes no la conocen.

—No la dejaremos morir si tenemos algo a nuestro alcance que podamos hacer —dijo Robin con una mirada de total desprecio a la anciana —A ninguna de aquellas personas.

—Tomemos un remo cada uno, vallamos hasta aquel bote —señaló Sanji al bote más cercano que vio —Dejaremos a las personas ahí y volveremos por Luffy y demás sobreviviente. ¡Rápido!

* * *

El ruido que causaba la multitud sumergida había disminuido notablemente. Lo único que se escuchaba ahora no eran gritos, ni llantos, eran lamentos. Gente moribunda que ya no podía contenerse. Nami y Luffy estaban tan pálidos como jamás lo habían estado. Sus labios azules, sus rostro blancos. Sus cabellos congelados dejaban ver a su alrededor algunos pequeñísimos trozos de hielo al congelarse el agua.

Ambos seguían tomados de las manos, temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho.

—T-todo esta en cal-calma.

—S-solo tar-tardaran unos s-segundos en organizar.. los botes —contestó Luffy con dificultad —N-no se tú..p-pero yo pienso p-patear el trasero de la.. la línea de barcos q-que hizo el T-Titanic cuando salga de aquí..

Nami no contestó. Se quedó en silencio, apoyando su mentón sobre las manos congeladas del morocho. Lo observaba, era tan hermoso. ¿Por qué nunca se había topado con nadie como él cuando tubo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no se lo había cruzado antes? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar de esa forma tan horrenda? Ninguna de estas preguntas tenían respuesta. El pensarlo solo daba como resultado un nudo horrible en la garganta y lagrimas amargas que no podían salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, solamente podía sentirlas quemando por dentro al tragar con dificultad.

—Te amo, Luffy.

El morocho la miró rápidamente abriendo un poco los ojos y a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, frunció el ceño, como si lo que hubiese dicho Nami lo hubiese enfadado totalmente. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver su reacción, pero era algo que había estado guardándose durante todo ese tiempo y ¿qué pasaba si no podía verlo más en un futuro? Si al final de cuentas, no lograban sobrevivir como tanto habían pensado hacerlo.

—¡No hagas eso! —musitó con algo de ira en su voz temblorosa, Nami bajó los ojos evitando su mirada —N-no te despidas. No.. no aún, ¿entiendes? —el morocho trató de controlar sus emociones mezcladas.

—Estoy helada..

—¡Escucha, Nami! —le dijo con fiereza esta vez y Nami sintió la necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque seguía sorprendida ante la represaría —Saldrás de aquí, continuarás.. y vas a tener muchos hijos.. y vas a verlos crecer. Vas a morir cuando seas anciana, en paz, en tu cama. No aquí. No esta noche. No así. No así, entiéndeme —Nami apretó su mano con más fuerza y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer aunque casi se notaban en su rostro tan pálido y sin color.

—No siento mi cuerpo —la pelirroja no quería escuchar más, se sentía caer a un precipicio oscuro y cada vez sentirse más y más hundida pero sin sentirse caer.

—Ganar este viaje, Nami, fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —tomó su rostro en sus manos —Me trajo hacia a ti.. y eso lo agradezco Nami —la chica le dedicó una sonrisa débil y sin gracia, aunque fue sincera y de todo corazón al escuchar esas dulces palabras —Lo agradezco.. y debes hacerme ese honor.. D-debes sobrevivir, Nami —tomó su mano y la sostuvo entre los dos —Prométeme que no te rendirás, ¡no importa lo que pase! —Nami empezó a sollozar, respiraba con dificultad y su cara estaba empapada —No importa.. si no hay.. esperanzas. ¡Promételo ya, Nami! Y nunca.. olvides esa promesa.

—L-lo prometo.

—Jamas lo olvides.

—Nunca lo olvidaré, Luffy. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Luffy le sonrió con dificultad, pareciendo sereno y con esa pizca de picardía en su rostro. Besó la mano de Nami y suspirando del frío cerró los ojos, ya tranquilo, de que Nami viviría.


	28. Tardamos demasiado

**Capítulo 27 — Tardamos demasiado —**

* * *

El bote, ahora vacío, era guiado por Chopper que se encontraba adelante de todo con una linterna en su mano, alumbrando a cada cuerpo muerto y flotante en el agua. Ahora el lugar estaba calmado. Varios minutos habían pasado, Zoro se maldijo así mismo por haber tardado tanto. Podrían haberlo hecho con mayor rapidez.

Un brazo lo sacó de sus pensamiento. Un hombre se estaba sosteniendo del bote y respiraba con total dificultad. El peliverde se paró y al escuchar el ruido de chapoteo del agua, Sanji y Law acudieron a su ayuda inmediatamente. Lo subieron al bote, era aquel músico.. Brook. Law se ocupó de darle unas mantas para cubrirlo rápidamente y le dio los primeros auxilios. Mientras el médico lo asistía, el peliverde, el rubio y el castaño siguieron buscando a su alrededor a posibles sobrevivientes. Siguieron buscando a Nami y Luffy.

—¿Ven algún movimiento?

—Nadie se mueve, Chopper —contestó Sanji.

—¡Revísenlos a todos!

—Están muertos —dijo Zoro después de haber visto como uno de los hombres que trató de correr del camino con sus brazos estaba completamente congelado.

—Cuidado con los remos.. no los golpeen —Chopper seguía alumbrando con esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien más — ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!

Sanji encendió un cigarrillo en silencio y agachó la cabeza al ver a una mujer congelada con un bebé en sus brazos. Ganas de llorar invadieron al joven caballero al darse cuenta de tantas vidas perdidas, tantas vidas malgastadas. Todo a causa de la estúpida negligencia de oficiales que no pudieron darse cuenta de que el barco se dirigía completamente de frente contra un enorme iceberg.

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! —insistió Chopper. Los ojos del joven doctor no podían evitar el llanto, sin embargo ningún otro sonido que no sea pedir por alguien vivo salía de su boca. Antes de un estúpido niño sentimental, era un médico. Un médico que debía salvar vidas y no podía evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de que iba a quebrarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Zoro estaba mitad en el bote y mitad fuera de él. Se agachaba para sostener y verificarse que ninguno de esos cuerpos tenía vida. Varios rostros conocidos de la tercera clase que recordaba sonrientes en fiestas de noches pasadas, ahora se encontraban congelados en el océano y ¿qué había podido hacer él para ayudar? Completamente nada. Con suerte salió vivo de aquella situación. La siguiente persona que divisó fue una niña con un chaleco salvavidas puesto, su cara demostraba terror. Su cabello estaba congelado. Los dientes de Zoro se apretaron y la soltó despacio en el agua. Una amarga sensación recorrió su boca con un sabor amargo. Le dieron ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo y siguió revisando los cuerpos.

En cuanto Law terminó de ayudar a Brook que estaba inconsciente pero incapaz de moverse por el frío, retomó su lugar en el bote y empezó a remar con un remo de cada lado para que pudieran avanzar despacio pero ligeramente. Tantas personas sin vida a su alrededor. Como médico, el morocho se sintió en el infierno. ¡Cuanto necesitaba ver a algún sobreviviente aparte de aquel músico que si no se trataba enseguida, su caso de hipotermia lo llevaría a la muerte! Pensó en todo lo que Chopper podría estar sintiendo en esos momentos, el castaño era cuatro años menor que él, pero parecía entender la situación y darse cuenta de cuál era su misión en todo este desastre. ¿Acaso Law sabía, así como Chopper, cuál era su misión en todo esto?

—Esperamos demasiado.. —dijo Chopper al ver a una anciana, abrazando a un hombre de su misma edad. Se mordió el labio inferior y se aguantó las lagrimas. Observó que Sanji estaba inmóvil, y como un gesto casi irreconocible en él, le gritó —¡Sigue revisándolos! ¡Sigue buscando a alguien vivo! —el rubio asintió rápidamente —¿¡ALGUIEN PUEDE ESCUCHARME?!

Nami se encontraba acostada boca arriba sobre la puerta que empezaba a flotar con dificultad en el agua. Su mano derecha aun sostenía la de Luffy que se había quedado en silencio después de un rato. La ojos de la pelirroja estaban perdidos en las estrellas. No había luces, no había ruidos, si no se encontraran moribundos en el medio del océano, el momento hubiese sido perfecto.

—Las islas del sur.. son calientes —cantaba tartamudeando y casi en un susurro la pelirroja mientras miraba las estrellas, que parecían moverse, titilar, jugar con su mente —Paina-purupuru.. sus cabezas, son realmente calientes.. —su voz había disminuido, hablar le dolía, respirar le dolía, no había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Luffy momentos atrás, pero en verdad deseaba fuertemente el poder estar muerta y no veía ninguna salida a toda esta situación. Si seguía así, no aguantaría ni siquiera una hora más, moriría —Las islas del norte.. son frías..

Oyó un ruido viniendo de su derecha y giró la cabeza en dirección a ese lugar lentamente y con un poco de dificultad. Una luz alumbraba su rostro blanco, casi espectral, sus labios estaban hinchados y de color violeta. Su pelo congelado, sus ropas igual. ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Había muerto? ¿Estaba entrando al paraíso? No.. claro que no. Era mucho mejor que eso. La luz provenía de una linterna.

Después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que en ciertos momento le daba en los ojos, pudo darse cuenta de que la linterna era manejada por un oficial. ¿Un oficial? Quizá era un hombre cualquiera, eso no le importaba demasiado. Lo importante era que el hombre estaba en un bote. Tal y como Luffy le había predicho. Habían vuelto. Habían regresado por ellos.

El bote, parecía vacío. ¿No habían sacado a nadie mas del agua? ¿Todos habían muerto? Nami no lo sabía y todavía no sabía si estaba preparada para enterarse de entre cuantos cadáveres congelados se encontraba. Los remos se movían lentamente, el bote se acercaba despacio. ¿O era ella la que imaginaba que el bote no avanzaba? Que estaban lejos, que no iban a rescatarlos.

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?!

Nami sintió como si un rayo de esperanza le hubiese apretujado el corazón y haberlo obligado a latir normalmente otra vez. Una sonrisa salió desde las comisuras de sus labios. Suspiró aliviada, aunque todavía no estaba en aquel bote, sabía que solamente era cuestión de tiempo.

—¡¿ALGUIEN ME OYE?!

—Luffy —susurró y trató de darse vuelta, y aunque lo logró con dificultad sintió su cuerpo pesado y completamente mojado —Luffy.. —volvió a llamarlo, esta vez moviendo un poco su mano que apretaba la suya con fuerza —¿Luffy? —la pelirroja insistió, el morocho permanecía con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en paz. ¿Respiraba o no lo hacía? ¿Seguía vivo? —¡Luffy! —Nami se sintió inquieta, no podía ver ni escuchar alguna reacción que demostraba algún tipo designo vital del morocho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta —¡LUFFY!


	29. Carpathia

**Capítulo 28 — Carpathia —**

* * *

—Luffy —Nami movía las muñecas de Luffy con desesperación haciendo sonar las esposas que antes había cortado con el hacha —¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! —el morocho no contestaba, Nami guardó silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla —Luffy.. —su voz se quebró, todo su cuerpo se endureció, ¿Luffy había muerto? —Hay un bote, Luffy.. hay un bote —sintió su corazón resquebrajándose de a poco en su interior —Luffy, hay un bote..

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! —la voz de Chopper hacia un gran eco sobre el océano calmo — ¡¿PUEDE ALGUIEN ESCUCHARME?!

—¡Luffy! —Nami empezó a llorar desconsoladamente —¡Luffy! —no pudo evitar el llanto intenso, las lagrimas rodando por su cara, los leves sonidos emitidos sin querer de su garganta —¡No puedes abandonarme, maldito! —estaba gritando pero su voz sonaba igualmente muy baja a causa del frío cerrándole las cuerdas vocales —¡Prometiste que me enseñarías a montar, prometiste que iríamos a aquel muelle! —su llanto era cada vez más intenso, le gritaba con todo la fuerza que tenía al rostro con ojos cerrados del morocho —Luffy.. por favor, no me dejes.. Sé que prometí que viviría, sé que lo hice, ¡pero no puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti! —agachó su cabeza hasta chocar su frente con la de Luffy y rápidamente la volvió a levantar mirándolo otra vez —Despierta, despierta, despierta, ¡Despierta, maldito, despierta! —sacudió sus manos una vez más —Iremos al muelle, iremos a parques de diversiones, seremos felices, Luffy. ¡Comeremos carne cada día, yo la prepararé para ti! Pero no me dejes.. no me dejes sola, no lo hagas..

Nami dejó caer su cabeza sobre la puerta. Todavía podía sentir la fría mano de Luffy sosteniendo la propia con fuerza, aunque ambas estaban congeladas y de un color blanco pálido.

—Nami.. —la pelirroja escuchó en su imaginación la voz del morocho, se imaginó el momento en como se conocieron, aquella frase que marcó sus días desde entonces _"Tú saltas, yo salto"_ —Nami.. ¿q-qué decías s-sobre co-cocinarme.. cocinarme c-carne?

La pelirroja casi se tiró de la puerta al abrazar a Luffy con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó llorando —¡Pensé que habías muerto!

—No lo.. no lo volveré a hacer.. —rió sin haber abierto los ojos en ningún momento, pero Nami se dio cuenta de que el barco ya estaba bastante lejos y gritar no serviría de nada.

—¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ CON VIDA?! ¡HOLA! ¡¿PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?!

Miró a su costado, el tipo con el silbato aun estaba ahí. Muerto, pero estaba. Como pudo, y con la mano de Luffy sujeta a ella, arrastrándolo un poco, nadó con dificultad hasta aquel hombre y le sacó el silbato de la boca, para ella hacer su trabajo. Pitar. Silbó y silbó tan fuerte y con tanto aire como pudo. Luffy parecía no darse cuenta de nada, estaba desvanecido casi y haciendo un enorme trabajo por seguir con vida, como Nami jamás había visto a alguien. Silbó más fuerte, llenando sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo.

Chopper giró instantáneamente hacia atrás, al igual de todos abordo del bote. No lograban divisar de donde provenía el ruido, ya que hacía un enorme eco.

—¡DEN LA VUELTA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡RÁPIDO!

La luz alumbró a Nami en la cara en cuanto Chopper pudo darse cuenta del lugar del que provenía el chillido.

—¡NAMI! —una sonrisa sin querer salió del rostro del rubio que remó tan rápido como nunca lo había pensado, al igual que Zoro.

Al llevar el bote junto a ella, encontraron a Luffy y lo subieron inmediatamente. Los taparon con mantas, tantas mantas como tenían a bordo. Nami se acurrucó entre Luffy que parecía estar dormido y Sanji, que la abrazaba para tratar de pasarle el calor de su cuerpo. La pelirroja suspiró aliviada al verse rodeada de buenos amigos, que volvieron —segura estaba— sin dudarlo ni por un momento. Al cabo de unos minutos más, mientras veía a Law revisar a Luffy, quedó dormida.

* * *

_"Mil quinientas personas murieron en el océano, después de que el Titanic naufragó. Alrededor había veinte botes.. y solo uno volvió. Uno. Salvaron a seis del agua, yo incluida. Seis, de mil quinientos. Después de eso, las setecientas personas en los botes solo tuvieron que esperar.. para morir, para vivir o por una absolución; que jamás llegaría" —_Nami.

* * *

Un rayo de luz solar despertó a Nami por la mañana, que se encontraba dormida entre más de tres frasadas. Lo primero que pudo divisar fue la gran figura que obstruía la vista del cielo delante de ella. Era un barco, no más grande que el Titanic, por supuesto, pero bastante grande. _El Carpathia_. Recordó en rápido flashes todo lo que había ocurrido hacía pocas horas y se sintió desesperada al no encontrar a Luffy a su lado. Sin embargo, su corazón volvió a latir en cuanto se dio cuenta quién estaba al lado de Law y Zoro.

—Nami —la miró con una sonrisa y pasó sobre los bancos directo a abrazarla y besarla en todos los lugares donde pudo —Despertaste.. ya estaba aburriéndome —Luffy tenía sobre sus cabellos a su fiel sombrero, y en sobre sus hombros varias mantas.

Nami lo abrazó, no quería soltarlo. No quería volver a sentir ninguna de las sensaciones que había sentido aquella noche. No quería perderle. No quería pensar que lo pudo haber hecho si no fuera porque los muchachos fueron a su encuentro. En cuanto soltó a Luffy y le dio un beso después de decirle que lo amaba más que a nada, caminó hasta Zoro y lo abrazó por la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Así que estás bien.. —al darse vuelta, Zoro hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que Nami apretó más de la cuenta su brazo vendado con otro pedazo de tela —Yo no lo estoy tanto, pero me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, Zoro. En verdad.

—Tsk.. —el peliverde volvió a darse vuelta y siguió observando con detenimiento el enorme bote delante de él.

—¡Sanji! —el rubio la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una fiel sonrisa en su rostro —¡Gracias, Sanji, gracias!

—No hay porqué agradecer, hermosa —Luffy lo miró inquietante, aunque no se molestó mas que de los celos normales al ver a tu chica abrazando a otro, no importa si es tu amigo, tu primo, un desconocido.. no sos vos, es otro.

—No sé quiénes son ustedes —miró a Law y Chopper y los abrazó tiernamente —Pero sé que también tienen que ver, gracias.

—Si no nos conoces, podrías soltarnos.

—Que descortés —Nami se apegó más a Law —Déjame disfrutarlo por unos segundos más.

Una vez habiendo subido al Carpathia, Zoro se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a todo su alrededor. Sanji prendió un cigarrillo nervioso y Law hablaba con Chopper sobre cosas sin mucha importancia. Luffy y Nami se habían sentado en el piso a tomar una sopa caliente que les habían ofrecido.

Habían separado a la gente en los botes por clases, como se había hecho anteriormente en el Titanic, y todo los de tercera clase se encontraban en cubierta. Esto incluía a los rescatistas y a los rescatados que tomaban su sopa.

Un grito agudo se escuchó bajando las escaleras que conllevaban a la segunda clase. Sanji corrió hasta el último escalón de esta y abrió los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vivi se tiró sobre él, haciéndolo caer al piso y lo besó con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Bonney bajó tras ella y caminó hasta Law que la miraba con una media sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al morocho dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

—Auch —respondió este y la pelirosa lo abrazó.

La última muchacha en bajar fue Robin. La morocha no bajaba ni a paso rápido, ni a paso lento. Parecía que nada le había sucedido, que jamás hubiese entrado al agua, se hubiese casi muerto de frío y hubiese estado tan asustada de perder a Zoro que podría haber llorado como una niña. Lucía preciosa. En cuanto estuvo a poca distancia del peliverde se detuvo y sin decir nada, le sonrió.

Zoro caminó rápidamente hacia ella, la agarró de la cintura y la alzó un poco para luego bajarla y besarla brutalmente, a lo que ella largó una pequeña carcajada. Al separarse, acarició su cabello y lo miró con alivio.

—Sabía que ibas a estar bien.

—Sabía que sabías que iba a estar bien.

Robin rió nuevamente y volvió a besarlo. Luego desvió su mirada a Nami y Luffy que la saludaron moviendo sus manos. La morocha les sonrió mostrando sus dientes con un signo de felicidad por tenerlos de vuelta con ella. La verdad era que no era alguien de muchas palabras y si no entendías sus gestos.. estabas frito.

* * *

**¡Oi! ¿Se asustaron? ¡JAJAJÁ! Me alegro. Ah, no, perdón, jajajajaja. No podría ser tan mala de matar a Luffy, no me saldría escribir algo así D: Es más, no pude matar a ninguno.. tengo que admitir que iba a pasar a valores a Sanji, pero no me salió, así que, bueno, quedaron todos vivitos (?)**

**Se me acaba la historia y quiero seguir escribiendo, así que todavía no se me vallan y sigan leyendo :3 ¡Muchas gracias a todos! **


	30. Profundo mar de secretos

**Capítulo 29 — Profundo mar de secretos —**

* * *

Todos los amigos que Luffy había hecho en el viaje, se encontraban a su alrededor, mientras tomaban un poco de café caliente. Los únicos alejados del grupo eran Robin y Zoro, que también tomaban café, sin embargo se encontraban del otro lado de la cubierta. Nadie quiso juzgar sus actitudes al respecto, había momentos en los que todos querían estar solos. Franky también se había sentado con ellos en cubierta y tomado una coca-cola. Incluso Usopp. Aunque jamás contó el insignificante detalle de que parte de la culpa por la que el Titanic chocó, quizás fuera de él.

Arlong bajaba las escaleras hacia la tercera clase mirando hacia todos lados. Al llegar al último escalón un encargado se le acercó.

—No creo que encuentre a nadie aquí, señor. Son de tercera clase.

El morocho no respondió. Sanji advirtió su presencia y tosió para que Nami y Luffy se dieran cuenta. Inmediatamente, estos dos se taparon hasta la cabeza con sus frasadas y fingieron que nada pasaba.

Arlong caminó por la cubierta pasando por al lado de ellos sin ni siquiera percatar su presencia, sin embargo reconoció a Robin y agarrando su muñeca, la obligó a levantarse del piso donde estaba tranquilamente sentada y la zamarreó con fiereza, provocando que la morocha derramara su café por todo el piso de madera.

—¡¿Dónde está, Nami!? ¡Se que fueron en su ayuda y que sos amiga de ese estúpido del sombrero de paja! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Suélteme, no se de qué habla.

—Es la única vez que voy a repetirte esto.. ¿dónde está Nami?

—Ya le dije, Arlong. No lo sé.

Arlong levantó su mano libre, dando a entender que iba a abofetearla, pero Robin solo sonrió. No intentó correrse, no intentó detenerlo, solo le sonrió. Cuando la mano del hombre se disponía a bajar con fuerza para impactar en la dulce cara de la muchacha, Zoro apareció en escena. Detuvo la mano de Arlong en el aire, lo empujó hacia atrás, obligando a soltar a Robin. Entonces, sin decir nada más, cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretó sus dientes. Le dio una trompada con el puño derecho, una con el puño izquierdo y una patada en el pecho tirándolo de espalda al piso.

—¿Quién pensas que sos.. —susurró el peliverde acercándose al hombre caído en el suelo —...para intentar siquiera pegarle a una mujer? ¿Para intentar siquiera pegarle a mi mujer? —se corrigió poniéndole énfasis a la palabra _MI_.

Se acercó a Robin que lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna y le observó la muñeca. Solo tenía un poco rojo por el fuerte agarre, pero estaba bien. Tocando su cintura, la guió hasta el salón comedor, para intentar buscar algo más que café para llenar sus estómagos. Pero antes de entrar, Arlong se encontraba parado nuevamente, apuntando esta vez a Zoro con un arma. El peliverde ni siquiera se había advertido de tal acontecimiento al estar dado vuelta.

—¡¿Y QUIÉN PENSAS QUE SOS VOS PARA DECIRME QUÉ HACER?! ¡SIMPLEMENTE ERES BASURA MALOLIENTE CONTAMINANDO EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO! —Arlong posicionó su dedo en el gatillo y Zoro giró rápidamente, toda la gente al rededor dio un grito y se agachó al ver el arma.

De repente, casi como un flash, algo pateó la mano de Arlong y por ende el arma, que voló a metros de distancia de él. Era Sanji que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y su característico traje negro con las manos en sus bolsillos. Dejó salir el humo de su boca y miró a Zoro de soslayo.

—Estamos a mano, marimo —el peliverde sonrió y entró junto con Robin al comedor.

Arlong se dio vuelta intentando correr hacia el arma, pero Sanji fue más rápido y le dio fuertes patadas en sus dos piernas, haciéndolo caer al piso. Un vez tirado ahí lo miró tranquilamente. Con un punta pie lo dio vuelta, vio las gotas de sudor recorriendo la sien del morocho. Flexionó su pierna derecha, y se preparó para dejarla caer sobre su cuello.

—Sanji —el rubio se quedó en su lugar sin hacer nada —Déjalo.

—¿Seguro? —interrogó el fumador.

—Seguro.

—Por supuesto, mi Capitán —bromeó y bajo la pierna al piso nuevamente. Después de dar una última pitada se encaminó nuevamente hacia Vivi y Arlong pudo ver claramente de quién era la voz que había detenido aquella muerte segura.

—¡Tú! —señaló a Luffy y se paró inmediatamente corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos —¡Maldito gusano de alcantarilla!

Luffy esquivó su primer golpe. Y el segundo. Y el tercero. Al cuarto, tomó su brazo con su mano izquierda y con la derecha empezó a pegarle de lleno en la cara con el puño cerrado. Arlong retrocedía, pero Luffy no paraba de pegarle. Simplemente tenía ganas acumuladas y no iba a detenerse. Ambos caminaban hacia la baranda del barco. En cuanto Luffy lo soltó, Arlong pudo encestar en la mejilla de su oponente un duro golpe, que Luffy respondió con más ferocidad.

Arlong quedó aprisionado entre Luffy y la baranda del barco. El del sombrero de paja se le acercó lo más que pudo con un sonrisa y cerró su puño, pero en vez de pegarle simplemente dijo:

—¡Buu! —Rió divertido al ver a Arlong temblar y se dio vuelta.

—¡Nadie se ríe de mi! —Arlong sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo y en cuanto iba a arrojarselo, Nami gritó en seco.

—¡Infeliz! —Arlong miró a su costado, la pelirroja sostenía en sus manos un gran tubo de fierro celeste, que pesaba varios kilos, sin embargo ella lo tomaba como si no fuese nada. El morocho la miró sin entender, pero a ella poco le importó su estado anímico, le pegó fuertemente en la cara provocando que Arlong perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por la borda.

Soltó el tubo al suelo y Luffy corrió hacia a ella para abrazarla con una sonrisa. Sanji, Vivi, Law, Bonney, Franky, Usopp, Brook y Chopper empezaron a aplaudirlos mientras silbaban, y Luffy levantó los brazos con signo de ser el campeón.

—¡Hombre al agua! —gritó un suboficial al ver la escena y Nami junto con todos los demás se pararon para irse en otra dirección.

* * *

_"Esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Lo sacaron del agua y siguió con su vida como si nada. Se casó por supuesto y heredó sus millones. Pero la crisis del 29 lo dejó en la ruina y se puso una pistola en la boca ese año.. o eso leí." _—Nami.

* * *

En la noche de aquel día una tormenta se largó, no era algo por lo qué preocuparse, pero tampoco estábamos del todo tranquilos al respecto. El Carpathia llegaba ya a Estados Unidos.

—Nami, iré a buscar algo de comer, ya regreso.

La pelirroja asintió mientras se quedaba sola en cubierta. Subió la vista, pasaba justo por enfrente de la gran estatua de la Libertad. Tan hermosa y resplandeciente, incluso en un día tan asqueroso como el que estaban teniendo. Incluso después de todos aquellos horribles y pesados momentos que ahora tendrían que llevar sobre su espalda.

—¿Puede darme su nombre, por favor? —pidió amablemente un oficial con una hoja de papel en la mano que se acercó a ella tapándola de la lluvia por unos momentos bajo su paraguas.

—Nami —respondió seriamente y en sus oídos la voz de Luffy acercándose a ella rápidamente con la boca llena de comida la hizo sonreír —Monkey D. Nami.

—Gracias —el hombre anotó su nombre y se retiró.

* * *

_"Nunca hablé de esto a nadie. El corazón de una mujer es un mar lleno de profundos secretos. Pero ahora saben que existe un hombre llamado Monkey D. Luffy que me salvó.. en todas las formas posibles en las que se puede salvar a una persona."_ —Nami.


End file.
